Lucky Charm
by Sarah Jayne
Summary: Eve Palvin is a happy carefree kind of girl but when she meets Oliver Ainsley, she is forced into unknown territory and her whole world takes a sudden nose dive. Out of her depth and alone, Eve begins to suffer. Will the person who put her there be the only one to bring her out?
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Left, right, left, right.

My head followed the directions as I stood impatiently at roadside, despairing at the sheer amount of vehicles driving up and down the road only inches from my face. My left hand twitched into soft fists, my right clutching a piece of paper so tight my fingers began to ache. My eyes stared up to the stop light, urging them to change, then- almost as though it sensed my urgency- the red light appeared and I bolted across the street, making a bee-line for my favourite café, Alfie's. The best café in all of New York City.

I burst through the swing door of the café to the familiar greeting of the welcoming bell stationed just above me and lifted my hand briefly in a gentle acknowledging wave to Old Man Henry behind the counter before heading straight to the bathroom.

"Well that'll teach you not to accept any more of Rick's orange juice challenges" I muttered to myself, laughing lightly as I emerged from the stall, tucking the piece of paper into my back pocket.

I stopped in front of the sink, giving myself a quick glance in the accompanying mirror on the wall to find my own eyes were slightly sunken and my complexion was pale. Results of a long, tiring day. I pulled the tie from my hair, running a dirty hand through it an attempt to demolish the wild, well-tousled look I had accumulated over the course of the day – at least any residue dirt caught in my hair would go unnoticed in the thick dark waves- then re-applied the tie, before turning on the taps to wash the rest of my oil covered hands. I groaned almost inaudibly as the water shot out of the faucet a little quicker than expected, soaking my already dirtied denim coveralls. I stared down at it for a millisecond, shook my head grinning.

"What is wrong with you today Palvin?" I asked myself rhetorically as I grabbed a paper towel from a nearby dispenser, drying my hands then throwing it into the trash.

Upon leaving the bathroom, I wandered into the main seating area of the café, looking around me at the scarlet coloured walls decorated subtly with various landscape portraits and the dark pine wood flooring frequently blocked from view by the throngs of matching wooden tables, most of which were crowded with families, business people, best friends and couples, only some faces were familiar but all were all smiling. It was clear that they shared the same love for this place that I did. Colliding with the familiar smell of coffee and mint that drafted past my nose and the ability to instantly relax me, this place was my second home, my calm place and my haven. I smiled across to Old Man Henry who had my drink on the counter, waiting for me. I hurried across to greet him.

"Thanks Henry" I smiled at him, handing the money over. He shook his head, waving it away.

"I've been waiting for you all day Eve, where have you been?" Henry enquired as he crossed his arms almost scolding me. His softly wrinkled eyes narrowed in mock disgust, his crinkled pasty lips narrowed into the thinnest of lines.

"It's been a very long day, I promise it won't happen again… sorry sir" I winked, picking up my drink. Hot cocoa with extra chocolate sprinkles and pink marshmallows only. Henry knew what I liked. He owned the place and his passion was very obvious.

"But on a positive note, I'm in the running for a promotion at work, in the office building," I continued, pulling the paper out of my pocket, " so I have to complete this and hand it back to Grumpy Joe tomorrow morning".

Henry chuckled at me. He had heard so many stories about my boss, Joe Gates and none of them had been pleasant. Joe Gates was not a pleasant man.

"That's great, good luck with that, although I don't think I'll grow used to seeing you in anything but your dirty old coveralls… so will this mean I'll have to call you ma'am or something?" Henry laughed, his thinning, pure white hair bounced at his obvious delight matching the rhythm of his shoulders as I turned and found my way across to my favourite table beside the window.

"You, my dear friend, can call me anything you like" I called back over my shoulder.

I pulled out my chair, dropping myself into it, pulling off my heavy work boots and tucking my feet under my legs to sit cross-legged. I took a long sip of my drink before setting it down then I laid the paper down on the table, unfolding it. I glanced up across the room, taking in one last look at the world before I lost myself in my promotion plan, looking straight into the line of vision of a man I didn't quite recognise, numerous papers spread out on the table in front of him. He was clearly here on some kind of business. I smiled politely at him as he pulled out his phone, dialling in a number, dragging an intense gaze upon me, working from the bottom upwards making me shift uncomfortably in my seat as I watched him shake his head and scowl. His thoughts were loud and clear. I exhaled a laugh to myself and turned my gaze towards the paper. It wasn't the first time somebody had disapproved of my chosen career choice but I'd grown immune to the tutts, head shakes and disapproving looks.

I took the pen that was hiding in my side pocket and began scribbling. As I wrote, my mind drifted to thoughts of office life, pencil skirts and high heels which made me giggle. The image of me wearing anything remotely feminine was totally laughable, but it was the thought of makeup and hairstyles that caught me off guard, making me sigh heavily. I'd never worn makeup, or high heels or pencil skirts for that matter, in all of my 21 years, although my family had tried their best to encourage me to from a very early age. I didn't have time for hair, makeup and boys; I was more a cars, racing and beer kind of girl.

I slapped my hands against my face, dragging them downwards, looking back around the room for some kind of distraction from the depressing thoughts. My eyes caught sight of the clock on the far wall. 90 minutes had gone past in a blur.

_Time flies when you're having fun…_

Flicking my eyes around again, I pointed them right in the direction of Mr Business, who was still at his seat and coincidentally looking right back at me. Our eyes found each other briefly but before I could register his expression, my attention was diverted to Good Old Henry who approached my table.

"Excuse me ma'am but I couldn't help but notice you look hungry, may I recommend Alfie's special croissant a la garbage" he announced presenting a small plate like some kind of TV presenter, making me laugh. I noticed in my peripheral vision that Mr Business had not moved his gaze from me but I made no attempt to acknowledge it.

"Why kind sir, that sounds truly delightful, I would love one" I lightly nodded my head as he placed the plate on the table in front of me. As he leaned down, I put my hand on his shoulder, his head turning in my direction.

"Hey Henry, check out Mr Business over there. Has he ever been in here before?" I whispered nodding almost invisibly towards the man seated at the table opposite me, being cautious not to give anything away, aware of his still present glare in my direction, "don't look at him, he's looking over" I continued muttering through slightly parted lips, trying to maximise discretion.

Henry chuckled at my expression, shaking his head, "No, I've never seen him around here before, why do you ask?"

"I just…" I began to reply.

"Waiter! Coffee!" A booming voice came from across the room followed by a loud harsh snap of fingers, making me jump, turning towards the voice.

Mr Business. His phone now cradled against his collar bone, his eyes transferring from me to Henry, who looked at him bewildered before looking back to me with an exasperated roll of the eyes.

"If you'll excuse me Eve" he bowed his head slightly, announcing his departure, heading back to the counter retrieving the coffee jug.

"Rude and demanding? I bet you're quite the fan favourite, Mr Business" I muttered to myself. I turned to look out of the window continuing my desperate search for distraction, taking a sip of my drink, pulling apart the croissant, popping a piece into my mouth.

"Hey Henry, this croissant is first class, give my compliments to the chef" I grinned towards him, holding up the pastry.

I watched him return the grin before it turned into a gape of horror. It was like it all happened in slow motion. The handle of the coffee jug crumbled and the pot fell away from it, landing onto the table, soaking all of Mr Business's papers then ricocheting into his lap. My own mouth popped open in amused horror as he jumped up away from the table.

"What the..?! You imbecile!" he roared, pulling his shirt away from burning his skin, brushing his hands down his trouser legs across the stain. I couldn't help myself.

"As hard as you try, you can't wipe off a coffee stain" I whispered to myself. His eyes briefly shot in my direction before turning his attention to Henry.

"You! I'll have your job for this, you silly old fool!" he growled

"Oh no sir, I'm sorry, so very sorry, please let me help you" Henry pleaded, grabbing a cleaning towel, attempting to help him clean up the mess.

"Get your hands off of me" he snapped back, pulling out of Henry's reach.

_What?!Were manners optional at birth for this man?!Nobody talks to Henry that way!_

"Hey, excuse me!" I spoke a bit too loudly as I rose from my seat and approached him, rushing to Henry's defence. The café went deadly silent.

"Please, just leave it sweetheart, it was my fault" Henry muttered trying to coax me away. I stood my ground. I was not going to let him just throw his weight around. Not here.

"No it most certainly was not your fault, it was an accident" I looked to Henry who looked absolutely disgusted with himself. _Poor Henry_. I turned back to Mr Business." I don't care who you think you are, but you can't talk to people like that!" I narrowed my eyes. If he could be rude, then so could I. His expression changed slightly to one of anger mixed with slight disbelief as he was momentarily lost for words before muttering something under his breath, flinging himself back down to attend to his soaked papers.

I immediately turned my attention to Henry who gave me a slight smile before bending down to collect the pieces of smashed coffee jug. I bent down beside him to help clear up the floor.

"Thank you" he whispered almost silently to me. I smiled back at him before averting my eyes discreetly at the rude man not even a foot away from me. He seemed too distracted trying to salvage the contents of his papers to notice anything so I bravely turned my head to study him head on. He had a very different vibe to everybody else in the room; his demeanour was very tense and rigid. I'd never seen anybody like that before. I watched him, finding myself becoming more and more intrigued by his persona, such anger. The scowl that never left his face, the aggressive way he handled his paperwork, the frequent cursing under his breath.

_How was it possible for anybody to be that angry all the time?_

"Rude, demanding _and_ intimidating, quite a trio" I spoke aloud before I could engage myself.

His head snapped to look at me immediately making me gasp internally. My eyebrows flicked up in surprise as his pure ice blue eyes bore into mine. That was unexpected. Very unexpected.

His gaze at first was one of sheer disbelief with a hint of…relief? Humour? It was hard to tell but then his eyes then narrowed, his gaze becoming a glare very true to the colour, a glare that was capable of freezing hell in its tracks. A look that could scare the devil himself. It made me shiver from head to toe.

I blinked rapidly and triumphantly averting my gaze away from his and back to the issue at hand. This had definitely been a much needed distraction but not the stray spider on the wall or the overhearing of a good argument that I had anticipated.

My cell phone in my pocket vibrated, making me jump. A text from Tyler…_Tyler!_

He was at home waiting for me, probably reeling with excitement over this promotion and anxious as hell to see me. I really shouldn't keep him holding out much longer.

I helped Henry clear up the rest of the mess and returned to my table. I folded up the half completed promotion plan, trying to bury all thoughts of facing it again and resurfacing all the unwelcome images that I'd just tried – and temporarily succeeded – to forget. I slid it back into my back pocket, slid my feet back into my work boots, ready to leave but movement in my peripheral vision caused me to look up to see Mr Business, rise and leave, brief case in hand, before me. I watched him walk out the door, and climb into some ridiculously expensive car and drive off, along with most of the other spectators and after a second, the room burst into conversation, no doubt discussing the events that had unfolded right before their eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked Henry, sidling over to the counter where he was disposing of the glass pieces.

"Yes, I'm alright Eve, you really didn't have to do that you know" Henry replied to me, his voice laced with disappointment.

"Yes, I did. That was no fault of yours. It was an accident. Accidents happen. He just needs to learn how to talk to people" I replied.

Henry smiled glumly at me. "Guess I need to invest in some new coffee jugs".

I smiled at him. "You're right. Anyway I should be heading home, Tyler will be wondering where I've got to".

"Yeah sure, but be sure to let me know how things go" he smiled.

"Of course I will. Keep smiling Henry, you're the best".

I left the café, heading home to my beloved Tyler but for some unknown reason, my thoughts kept flicking back to the obscenely unique character that was Mr Business.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I opened the front door.

"Ahh, home sweet home" I muttered, slipping off my work boots, wandering through the pale blue coloured hallway, brushing a hand along the white stained side table beside the doorway to the living area, halting in the doorway.

"Well good evening Miss Palvin, I've been expecting you" came a voice from the open planned kitchen area.

Tyler Pine. My boyfriend. A picture of perfection.

My eyes widened trying to absorb him in all at once. I softly grazed my teeth over my bottom lip as I processed the man in front of me wearing nothing but a cooking apron.

His dark- almost black- hair was ruffled from all the times he'd dragged his hand through it as he pondered, I guessed. His light olive skin was softly glistening where the light met his face, so hot in every sense of the word. His chocolate eyes twinkled as he grinned at me, his lips parted, exposing his perfect white teeth. My eyes trailed down to his shoulders, bulky evidence of his strict workouts, which were holding up the straps of the apron, the tightly fitted apron that emphasised his muscular tight, well groomed body down to his waist where it hung loose thereafter. I gaped at him, struggling to find any words, watching his grin turn into a chuckle.

"You don't look so bad yourself" he laughed turning his back to me in order to check on his master menu, revealing his totally bare rear side from his head right down to his feet via his muscular defined back, the only interception being the pink apron tie around his waist. What a mouth-watering sight. I glided across the room to stand behind him.

"Pink is definitely your colour" I giggled, stroking my hands up and down his back slowly, planting a kiss between his shoulder blades, "my very own naked chef, that's hot".

He grinned turning around to face me. "Go and make yourself comfortable while I finish off in here, before I get too distracted".

I nodded, stretching up to kiss him quickly, heading towards the bathroom, stopping to give him a little wiggle before disappearing from his line of vision. His approving laugh made me hug myself in glee as I twirled and danced into the bathroom.

….

Pulling on my sweatpants, I stood up from the bed, stepping towards my mirror to assess the reflection. My now clean, long, dark hair draped across my shoulders, falling to hang just below my collarbone, leaving my chest area bare so I tugged gently at my fitted black t-shirt, revealing a little more cleavage. I left the bedroom and padded barefoot back along the hallway into the living area where I was greeted by Tyler setting our plates down on the red cloth covered table complete with flower petals and a single lit candle in the middle of the dining table. I leaned against the doorframe admiring him in his freshly changed outfit of loose fitting jeans complimented by a fitted white t-shirt. He set my plate down glancing up, his eyes stopping at chest height, just as I had expected.

"Hello beautiful, I didn't hear you come in".

"Stealth of a jungle cat, baby" I winked, pushing myself away from the doorframe and into the room as he pulled out my chair.

"Easy tiger" he winked, grinning, sliding my chair in as I sat, and taking his place opposite me.

"This is beautiful, but can I ask what all of this is in aid of?" I wondered, picking up my fork, stabbing at the freshly made lasagne in front of me.

"This is a celebration for my beautiful girl on getting her promotion" he smiled at me, pouring chardonnay into both of our glasses.

"Oh thank you, you didn't have to" I returned his smile.

He raised his glass. "A toast to new and better things".

I raised my glass, clinking it to his. "To us".

….

Putting down his cutlery, Tyler sat forward resting his elbows on the table, either side of his plate.

"So tell me what happened today, I want to hear all about it".

I mirrored his actions, sitting forward, pushing my plate into the centre in order to rest my elbows on the table edge, steepling my fingers.

"So I handed my application to Grumpy Joe this morning and by one-thirty this afternoon I'd been called back into his office and told that I'd gotten the job, that's when I called you…" I explained watching the grin on his face widen. The sight made a smile appear on my own lips; his beautiful smile was just so infectious.

"See! This job was made for you, it'll see you away from all those scruffy overalls" he grinned. I tried to ignore the last part; my overalls were like my comfort blanket, just the thought of lipstick and pencil skirts made my skin itch, so uncomfortable.

"I called Sally after you, then Henry. I have to go to a meeting tomorrow morning, meet the team and such like. It'll be pretty sad not seeing Rick and Jimmy and the guys every day. I mean I have to ditch them for streams and streams of paperwork, overly-long phone calls and deathly dull conferences never mind having to wear scratchy clothes and nose-bleed high shoes…" I trailed off feeling a deeply unnerving sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey, hey, come here," Tyler sensed my anxiety and pushed back his chair, opening his arms. I sprung up from my seat and perched in his lap, curling up, "you will be absolutely fine, you're a bright, beautiful, young girl. Just imagine what this could do for us, for you, your confidence, and your career. Remember it's what is inside that beautiful head of yours and not what you wear that counts… but if you're that worried you could always wear ballet pumps and tattoo on your makeup" he laughed and I forced an uneasy smile back at him.

"You really think so?" I asked, trailing a finger up and down his chest.

"Oh yeah, my friend Steve will tattoo you for about 40 bucks" he laughed, running his hand up and down my spine.

"You know that's not what I mean" I laughed, gently slapping his chest. He lifted my face to look at him.

"Baby, you got the job, they obviously believe you can do it and so do I, I promise you will be the best" he soothed.

"But I love being a mechanic, the down and dirty stuff; I don't think I can be a prim and proper office girl. The only reason I took this promotion is because we need some money for when we start a family, but the more I think about it, the more I feel uneasy about it" I muttered back.

"Exactly baby, you only think, you don't know. I know you're probably more nervous about the attire then the job itself but please just give it a try and if you don't like it after a few months, I'll look for a second job and you can go back to the garage, ok?" he reassured me. I rested my head against his chest, sighing heavily.

"Ok"

"You never know, you might learn to love your tight blouses and stockings… I definitely know I will" he almost whispered into my ear.

"Easy tiger" I mirrored his words to me.

I felt his smile as he tightened his arms around me. We sat in silence for a few minutes as I tried unsuccessfully to clear my mind of tomorrow and all of the forthcoming mayhem. The unwelcome thoughts lingering like a plague.

"You smell so good" Tyler muttered as he gently rubbed his nose through my hair and down to my neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses as he went.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly as I closed my eyes, tilting my head, my mind clearing instantly as I felt his hand run slowly to the base of my spine and back up inside my t-shirt. His gentle touch always knew how to relax me, even from the worst of my fears.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" he whispered in my ear, making the goose bumps ripple right up my arms, wrist to shoulder blade.

"No, show me" I whispered back as I turned to kiss his chest over his t-shirt.

He clasped my chin, pulling my face up to look at his, greeting me with a deep, passionate kiss that I returned almost too willingly. I turned my body to face his, hooking my legs over his to straddle him and in a heartbeat, the atmosphere changed drastically.

Our kiss became more aggressive, my hands tugged savagely at his shirt yanking it off over his head. His hands – still nestled inside my shirt- rubbed up my stomach and across my chest.

"Holy Jesus, you're braless" he muttered, pulling gently on my bottom lip and I felt him harden beneath me. That feeling alone made me want to just erupt.

"Good work Sherlock" I muttered back into the kiss, dragging my nails across his bare torso, feeling the ripples underneath my fingers.

Suddenly, his right arm ceased contact with my body and with one swift movement he swiped the table and all of its contents, allowing it all the crash to the floor. He then stood taking me with him, laying me across the table coming with me. He grabbed my t-shirt at the collar with both hands, ripped it off, pulling it away from my body, dropping it onto the floor, blanketing the discarded dishes, extinguishing the candle. He hands rubbed down my now naked chest and stopped at my waist, rearing back up to gaze at me as I ran my hands up his arms, resting on his bulging biceps.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, Eve Marie Palvin" he smiled and lowered himself back down for a closer inspection.

….

I sighed happily to myself as we lay snuggled together, naked in our bed. All of my nerves had vanished and I felt relaxed, calm and beautiful, which, in itself still felt almost surreal. I was still not fully accustomed to these feelings.

I was not a typical girl. I was not very attractive and my career choice was not the most feminine but somehow this absolute Adonis loved and cared for me regardless of my particularly low self-esteem and shallow confidence levels. At first I had been very cautious about him, about commitment, about falling in love, and then I grew fonder of him, but it was still almost a year before I let him touch me. He was very understanding and demonstrated very gracious patience and eventually I became more comfortable around him to the point where I began to allow myself to feel beautiful, wanted and cherished with him- he was the only person who had succeeded in doing so - and with a little force I tried to accept those feelings with gratitude. Three years on, even though I was still a long way from the finish line, I was definitely making progress.

"How are you feeling?" Tyler muttered sleepily

"A lot more relaxed, thank you" I replied closing my eyes, head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I call that a celebration special, now sleep Missy. You have a long day ahead of you, tomorrow".

….

I jolted awake to the sound of the 6:30am alarm. I groaned, flailing my arm out attempting to silence it, eventually succeeding by knocking it off the table and onto the floor. A croaky voice beside me chuckled.

"You never were a morning person" Tyler grinned, leaning over me.

"I don't think I ever will be either" I replied rubbing my eyes before looking up at his beautiful face.

"But today's the day, come on, get up, I'll make your breakfast" he patted my behind twice before flinging the duvet back, the instant morning cold sending a jolt of shock through my warm body. I groaned again.

_Oh no, todays the day…_

"This had better be worth it" I grumbled to myself as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, hauling myself to my feet, heading straight to the bathroom.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I sat on the bed wearing nothing but a towel. The doors to my wardrobe were swung open and the contents were staring at me. I stared back blankly before turning my gaze towards my dresser where the mountain of unused, opened makeup was also staring me down. Tyler had bought it the day I told him about the job. I threw myself back down on the bed, closing my eyes. How was it that even my boyfriend knew more about that stuff then I did? I laughed out loud once in pure horror.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?" a voice spoke from the doorway.

I opened my eyes and turned my head in the direction of the noise. There in the doorway, stood an angel. Sally. My younger, more beautiful sister with her long, expertly styled, curly, auburn hair, her piercing blue eyes, her flawless porcelain skin, curvaceous figure and her magnificent sense of style. She just excelled in everything I lacked, being the most feminine sibling.

"Sally!" I squeaked, jumping up to hug her.

"Hey you, Tyler let me in. I figured you might need some backup this morning so I thought I'd come over and help" she smiled, squeezing me tight.

"You know me so well, you're a life saver" I laughed, stepping back, allowing her into the room to assess the situation.

"Now, what do we have to work with?" she spoke rhetorically as she inspected both the wardrobe and the dresser.

"Go easy on me" I muttered watching her suspiciously.

"On a day like this? No way!" she grinned at me and set to work.

….

"There, all done" she soothed as she stepped back to admire her handiwork, a huge grin on her face.

"Don't laugh at me!" I scowled at her, instantly frowning, "do I really look that bad?"

"What? Oh no, you look… well, see for yourself" she smiled, stepping back to unblock the mirror.

I gazed up at myself, my eyes widening as I caught a glance at myself, my mind paralyzed as I studied the reflection.

_Who are you and what have you done with Eve?..._

My once pale face looked flawless and slightly bronzed. My hybrid blue-grey eyes looked perceptively larger and bold decorated with brown and cream colours. My cheeks were slightly pink and my lips were full and shiny. My eyes then flicked up to my hair which now fell into loose, bouncy, deep chocolate waves as opposed to the usual messed up ponytail on the back of my head. I turned my gaze towards my sister in pure disbelief.

"Well, what do you think?" Sally asked apprehensively, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Erm…" I stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"You don't like it" she pouted.

"No, no, you've done a great job, it's just weird seeing me so…" I tried to bring at least one sentence together.

"Don't even think about saying the word 'pretty', you're a natural beauty, you just don't embrace it. You'd choose to wear those dirty coveralls and man boots. I mean I know you loved your job but those clothes did absolutely nothing for you! At least this time I can have some fun with you. Please don't let me down Eve" Sally pouted her bottom at me. I sighed.

"I was going to say different but, just…call me your newest project" I muttered, waving my hand around in defeat. I was going to say pretty but I held my tongue then compromised, I hated discussing myself and my issues.

"You are the best!" Sally yelped, clapping her hands, "So I'll have to co-ordinate your wardrobe and shoes and accessories" she squeaked turning her attention to my wardrobe.

"Eve! Breakfast!" Tyler shouted. The very welcome distraction allowed me to slip away from Sally in the midst of doing what Sally does.

I stood in the doorway, looking down at myself, smoothing myself over before the great reveal, trying to arrange my clothing in such a way in order to minimize the uncomfortable scratching against my skin and when I lifted my gaze I found Tyler standing right in front of me, gawping.

"Miss Palvin?" he questioned, his expression blank.

"What? You don't like it" I asked cautiously.

"Are you kidding me? You look fantastic" he grinned, his eyes sliding over me, inspecting the navy blue pencil dress that hugged my figure, hanging just above my knees. His hands moving up to skim over my sides.

"Oh.." I stuttered, flexing my naked toes at his touch and suddenly all uncomfortable sensations vanished.

_Oh this man and his calming abilities._

"I've bought you something for your first day as an office girl" he beamed down at me, stepping back to retrieve a box from its place on a seat at the table. He held it in front of me and flipped the lid off. I burst into hysterical laughter.

"You're joking right?" I scoffed as I pulled out the contents of the box. A pair of navy and cream heeled shoes. At least 3 inches high, "I can't wear these!" I laughed.

"You can and you will" a voice behind me sang.

"Sally, I..."

"No, no arguing. You have to look the part from head to toe, Eve. Besides, they're cute shoes" she giggled.

"Well if they're so 'cute' why don't you wear them? They're just your size" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes at my sister.

"I would, trust me big sister, but unfortunately they don't go with my outfit" she frowned slightly at me, looking down at her deep chocolate brown trouser outfit.

I shook my head upon returning the shoes to their box and sitting down at the table for my breakfast. I would have said they matched, but whether that was due to the fact I had no coordination or the fact that I just needed an excuse to get rid of them, was debatable. Maybe it was both?

….

The walk to my car was just as bad as I had anticipated so much so, I had to cling on to Tyler for support as Sally watched on from the doorstep, a scowl etched into her face.

_I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you, Sally…_

"You have so much making up to do" I glared to both my boyfriend and sister as I slid into the car, pulling off the Killers and tossing them onto the backseat of my Prius beside my handbag.

The drive to the office was a pretty short one and soon enough I was faced with the shoe challenge once again. I managed to shuffle halfway across the parking lot when my left foot fell off the heel sending me to my knee.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" a voice asked then a pair of hands was around my shoulders, helping me to my feet.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just not used to walking in these shoes" I stood dusting myself down.

"They're nice shoes". I looked up and saw that the friendly voice belonged to a young girl around my age with short blonde hair, emerald green eyes and dressed remarkably in a lilac tailored skirt and blazer combo.

"Thank you, they were a gift from my boyfriend" I smiled at her watching her smile warmly back at me. I think I could like her.

"My name is Hannah by the way, Hannah Moore" the girl offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hannah, I'm Eve, Eve Palvin. It's my first day" I shook her hand.

"Oh so you're the one who got the promotion? You'll be working on my team. Come on, I'll help you in, you don't need any broken bones on your first day".

She slid her arm through mine and together we crossed the parking lot and entered the huge 50 storey building. As I looked up to examine my new workplace I discovered that the whole building was made of glass. I instantly had a bitter distaste for it. A shiver travelled right down my spine, a mixture of fear, nerves and intimidation.

The inside was so different to being in the garage. The soft easy listening music quietly flowing in the background replaced the familiar sound of Rick's heavy metal echoing off the bare walls of the garage. The sheer cleanliness and the sparkling of the pristine floors, walls and counters- pure white in colour - instead of my familiar grease and oil stained surfaces and the soft chatter of professionals seated in the ink black chairs of the foyer instead of the loud, rowdy laughter of the guys on a sunny afternoon. The thought made my heart sink.

Hannah guided me up to the sixth floor where she greeted a few members of the team with first name endearments then led me to an empty desk which was bare apart from a computer and an empty pen dispenser. I looked around me at all of my new work colleagues, busy preparing themselves for what looked like –and felt like- was going to be a very long day.

"This will be your new desk, you're sitting right opposite me, but for now just dump your stuff, we have a meeting". I placed my handbag on the unoccupied chair and she hurried me to the far end of the floor and into another huge, pure white room on the left beside what I guessed what the kitchen area, fitted out with a microwave seated on a pure black counter, two tall refrigerators and an array of on the wall cupboards.

I took my place at the large glass table that dominated the room and looked around to the large projector at one end and an overly large leather office chair at the other. As soon as I flopped into my seat, I kicked off my shoes in a desperate attempt for some comfort and curled my legs underneath me in a modest fashion. Then one by one, 8 others entered the room coming to shake my hand, introducing themselves then joining me around the glass table. I began making small talk with a guy introduced as Thomas when the door swung open and in came a tall, rugged looking, dirty blonde haired man dressed head to toe in grey pinstripes complete with a black shirt, tie and shoes. He scanned the room - I assumed he was doing a headcount - before sweeping in, heading towards the large leather chair. I watched him as he walked, his whole demeanour was strong and screamed authority. He stood behind the chair, gently gripping the backrest.

"Good morning to you all. As you all know we have a very busy week ahead of us but before I start, I would like to introduce you all to our newest team member, Miss Eve Palvin, welcome aboard" he smiled very non-committedly, very professionally at me.

I looked right at him and my blood ran cold. I knew his face. Those ice blue eyes. Mr Business.

In a desperate attempt to maintain as polite as possible and not run from the table screaming, I fought with myself and managed to smile and nod very consciously back at him then looking around to the other 9 people staring at me. I put my head down to avoid any eye contact, feeling very wary of myself. I could feel his powerful gaze upon me, scrutinizing every aspect before launching into a speech about ratings and sales. I gently lifted my head to try and engage what he was talking about but all I could think of was how much I stuck out like a sore thumb, how belittled I felt and how uncomfortable I was in _his_ presence. I lost myself in a world of thought, thinking about the good days with Jimmy and Rick when a loud snap brought me back. Tracing the noise to the source, I found it belonged to _him._

_I should have known._

He glanced once over the room, acknowledging everybody before he spoke again.

"Thank you for your time this morning ladies and gentlemen, now let's gets to work. Miss Palvin, could I see you for a moment please?" I nodded.

I stayed in my seat until the last person had left and closed the door, leaving me alone with Mr Business.

"So Miss Palvin, welcome to the team, I would like this chance to personally introduce myself, my name is Oliver Ainsley, the founder and owner of Ainsley Cars. I know I'm right in assuming you do remember my face as I remember yours and I also know we did not get off to the best of starts when we first met a couple of days ago, but for the sake of my profession I am willing to sweep that whole incident under the rug and start again" His tone was noticeably calmer, very professional.

I nodded unable to speak, unable to decipher how I was feeling at that exact moment in time. I was slightly taken aback by his honesty but at the same time I was feeling even more intimidated by the whole thing, but still curious as ever.

"So now that you're part of my team, I do hope you enjoy it here but I do have a few ground rules". He quickly continued the angrier tone making a definite comeback. "Firstly, I expect you to pay attention to everything I have to say, everything I discuss is of the highest importance and concerns all of you. Second, you no longer work with the monkeys, so I would expect you to not portray yourself as one, I do like my employee's to sit with both feet touching the floor and third…" he stopped and glared at my unoccupied shoes beneath the table, "Third, I expect you to wear all items of clothing at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

I almost opened my mouth to defend myself when I saw the stern look on his face, definitely not one to argue with. I was on his territory this time. I nodded, scurrying to pick up my shoes.

"Yes, I…I'm very sorry sir", I looked up to him apologetically, "This is my first time wearing heels".

His expression changed instantly to one of humour and disbelief.

"Ever?" he asked authority still very much present.

I nod fumbling the Killers onto my feet, rising and slowly making my way to the door, his gaze never leaving me.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, leaving the room, making my way back to my desk, stumbling all the way.

I collapsed into my chair. This was all too much, I just felt like an outcast, I didn't belong here, I was uncomfortable in myself and feeling very intimidated. It was all so overwhelming so I put my head in my hands and wept.

….

By the time 5pm came I was already running barefoot down the stairs. The Killers were nesting in my bag. The drive home was so much shorter than the ride this morning. I pulled up outside the apartment looking up towards my home building. I'd never been so pleased to see a building so much in my life. I grabbed my bag and climbed the stairs towards the front door, bracing myself for some kind of crazy inquisition on how the day went. I inhaled deeply and unlocked the door to the apartment, stepping in and closing it behind me.

"Thank god I'm home" I muttered to myself, dropping my bag in the hallway, listening to the thud of the Killers hitting the floor.

Tyler must be out. I exhaled deeply, grateful for the fact that I could just relax and forget about today, even if just for a little while. I padded across to the kitchen area to flick the switch on the kettle. Yes, a very strong coffee would help me do that. As the water boiled I decided to go and change into something much more comfortable. I grinned at the thought of sweatpants and loose t-shirts. As I approached the bedroom I heard a shuffling of movement.

_Oh god! There is somebody in the apartment…_

I ran quietly back to the hallway, picking up one of the Killers to arm myself with. If they didn't do any damage, I didn't know what would have. I crept back towards the bedroom, sucked in a deep breath, making myself brave enough to open the door. I silently pushed the door open slightly and stood back, dumbfounded. There was someone in my bed.

_Tyler?_

I sighed internally in relief as I began to step forward to greet him when I was met by an invisible brick wall, stopping me instantly.

_He's not alone?_

I crouched down out of view to watch closer as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching someone. A girl emerged from our bathroom.

_My bathroom!_

She crossed the room wearing nothing but his t-shirt to stand in front of him. I watched the grin creep up on his face as he grabbed the hem of her shirt, throwing her down onto the bed, ripping the t-shirt from her body, hearing her squeal out in delight. The same thing he'd done to me just last night.

The girl giggled as he ran both hands up her stomach and across her breasts, turning the giggles into soft moans. I watched wide eyed as he then crawled up her body, dragging his tongue over the path his hands had just taken. His mouth made its way up her body to her mouth as he kissed her savagely. Her hands stroked down his back and peeled of his shirt, dumping it onto the floor.

_My bedroom floor!_

Her hand then travelled down to his jeans where she very quickly undone them, lifting her legs to peel them off with her feet. Tyler groaned quietly, a tell-tale sign that he was getting turned on.

_My boyfriend getting turned on by another woman. My Tyler._

I had to fight hard to keep my tears at bay as he moved down her body, nestling between her legs as his mouth met the target and her loud sensual moans rocked through me like a giant wave. I watched on, despite not wanting to see any more. Her hands gripped his hair as she called out his name again and again as I watched her body shudder, her moans turning into screams . Bile rose in my throat.

_This cannot be happening!_

He reared up, pulling her with him, placing his hands on the back of her head, he lay back down on the bed, directing her head towards his already hard penis. She broke free from his grip, sitting up, looking down at him.

"When is your girlfriend due home?" she asked gently.

_She knew about me!_

I swallowed hard to refuse the bile rising again in my throat, her question like a red rag to a bull. I pushed myself to my feet; I shoved the door open wide standing right in the doorway.

"Oh, about 15 minutes ago" I smiled, applying great force to the swing that launched the Killer right at them before turning on my heel, heading back into the living area.

I sat myself down on the sofa, dropping my head into my hands, all of my emotions rising to the surface but it was hysteria that came out on top and I burst into hysterical laughter. I laughed so hard, just thinking about how surreal and absurd the day had been from the get go. Then just like I'd hit an emotional brick wall, hysterics ceased and a huge wave of sadness washing over me, I was so overwhelmed by the whole day. I put my head in my hands and for the second time in one day, I cried.

I heard a noise from the hallway but before I could register anything, the sound left the front door, slamming it closed.

"Eve?" Tyler spoke gently from the doorway of the living area.

"How long?" I asked, my face still buried in my hands. I couldn't look at him.

"I…what do you mean?" he stumbled over his words.

"How fucking long, Tyler?! How long have you been screwing her?" I almost shouted, my head turning in his direction. I needed an answer.

"I erm… I…." he tried to find the words. His expression becoming more pained by the second, he looked at me then closed his eyes, sighing gently. "Five or six months" he admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" I whispered, not trusting my voice not to break, "Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"Eve, please don't say that" he soothed as he moved to sit beside me, pulling me into a hug.

"Don't touch me!" I allowed my voice to rise, ignoring the wavers in pitch, pulling out of his grip.

"Please, let me explain" he tried to explain, sitting back, moving away from me.

"Your actions speak a thousand words, Tyler." I wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to control my breathing.

"Eve, will you just shut up and listen to me?!" he raised his voice in a desperate plea.

"No, you listen!" I snapped back at him, totally taken aback by his abrupt tone, "I have had the worst day of my life, I hate my new job, I hate my new boss, and I feel like a total outcast. All I wanted was some comfort from my boyfriend and I come in to find him almost screwing another woman!" my voice began to raise another octave in a mixture of anger and devastation.

"I love _you_, Eve" he whispered.

"I don't believe you. How can you actually say that? Were you thinking about how much you loved me when you were with her? " I scoffed, feeling my heart rip in two.

At a total loss for words, he reached out to stroke my hair and I recoiled instantly.

"Do not touch me, Tyler. Do not touch me." I spoke slowly through gritted teeth.

"Eve, no… please…" Tyler reached out again, this time for my right hand, which I pulled from his grip.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at him as another river of tears streamed down my face. I stood up looking down at him. "How could you do this? How could you do this to me?! After all I've done for you, after everything we've been through, after everything I've told you!"

He rose to his feet. "I'm sorry Eve, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, and it was a stupid mistake". He mumbled, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"I hate you, Tyler. I hate you!" I screamed once more, swiping his face with my right hand. His head turned with the force and he made no effort to turn it back. My eyes widened with shock at myself. I'd never laid a finger on him until now. The surprise stopped the sobs in my throat.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me" he whispered, tears pooling in his own eyes.

"But how can I trust you again? I asked again in a strained voice, trying to keep all my contained emotions in place.

"Because…I...I don't know what to say" he put his head in his hands, sitting back down on the couch.

"And that says it all" I whispered to him. I wiped the remaining tears from my face and ran a hand through his hair, "Goodbye Tyler".

I didn't turn around but I could sense him looking up at me, watching with a horror stricken face as I used every ounce of my inner strength to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

I stood on the porch repeatedly banging on the door, whilst trying to shelter myself from the outrageous downpour of rain unsuccessfully.

"Come on, please hear me" I groaned quietly to myself.

"Yes alright, I'm coming" I heard the voice call out. He'd heard me.

The door flung open as he stood looking at me from the threshold. His mere presence made me almost sag in relief.

"Henry" I smiled sadly.

"Dear girl" he gasped, "what are you doing out on an evening like this? Come in, come in, you'll catch your death!" he scolded, assessing my dripping attire, from my hair down to my boots.

I didn't need telling twice. I crossed the threshold and frantically climbed the staircase to the small old fashioned apartment above his beloved café, leaving soggy footprints behind me. I stopped in the centre of his living room, looking around me at the neutral style décor. The walls were painted cream met at the seams by a deep chocolate brown carpet which brought a much sought out warm feeling to the room. The wooden TV stand in the far corner, the small lowered coffee table in the centre of the room and the two side tables were all caramel in colour which matched the oversized stuffed couch, caramel and cream in colour, decorated with large chocolate cushions. On the far back wall stood a tall five levelled glass display cabinet, the home of various memorabilia, things from Henrys past holidays, sentimental gifts and prized possessions. The smell of home cooking and cigarette smoke lingered in the air, draping across the pictures on the walls. Portraits of Henry's family. His mother and father, his daughters and grandchildren and his beloved late wife Eliza.

This was not new to me; I had been here many times previously to know that Henry's chosen neutral décor was just for ease and not a true representation of him. His personality belonged downstairs in the café that he had opened in memory of Eliza.

"So how are you? How was your first day at the office?" Henry spoke from behind me.

I turned around to look at him, unable to get even my own thoughts together, never mind explain them to somebody else. My eyes immediately pooled with tears. I was not going to let myself cry anymore, I don't think I could handle it. I just needed peace.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened?" Henry bolted straight for me, "Honey, why are you upset?"

"Henry…" I burst into tears for the third time.

"Oh Eve" Henry soothed, wrapping his arms around me, stroking my hair. He didn't seem to mind about my soaking hair or clothes dripping onto him.

"I…I…" I stammered, unable to even string two words together.

"Come, sit yourself down before you fall down" he cooed, coaxing me to sit onto the large, comfortable couch.

He sat with me, not saying a word as I fell into his side and cried – it felt good to finally be able to, so freely. His hand brushed gently through my hair and after a short while the weeping subsided and made way for an immense pain through my head. An oncoming headache due to all the crying. I inhaled and exhaled slowly regaining my composure then sat up, leaning away from him. His hands moving from my hair to grasp both of my own.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Henry asked smiling at me in encouragement. I gave him an uneasy look. _Did I want to talk about it?_ "I'll make us some tea" he smiled, leaving my side and heading into the kitchen area. I sat shaking but I wasn't sure if it was from the cold, the wet or something else.

Only a few minutes later, he returned holding two steaming mugs, with a towel draped over his arm along with some clean, comfortable clothes. He placed my mug on the side table and extended his offering hand.

"Here put these on, get out of those wet clothes" He handed the pile of clothes to me. I obeyed immediately and headed towards the spare room to change.

I opened the door to the room- which illuminated by the light coming in from behind me in the hallway- looking around at the familiar room I'd once slept in when I first moved to New York City, in the process of finding a job and a place of my own. It was still decorated in neutral colours, just like the rest of the house. It was very spacious, containing only a single bed and a small wardrobe.

I kicked off my work boots, the first pair of shoes I had managed to grab on the way out the door, unzipped my dress, folding it and placing them both on top of the small radiator that occupied the right corner of the room, in order to dry them out. I removed both garments underwear, placing them under my pillows; I wasn't happy about leaving them around where Henry could find them and quickly changed into the shorts and tee shirt combo which I guessed belonged to one of his daughters.

….

I retook my place beside him and silence drifted upon us. It wasn't an awkward silence; Henry was just allowing me to get myself together. I didn't want to talk about it, but I needed help, I needed advice and I needed some kind of comfort.

After a few minutes, I inhaled again, closing my eyes, collecting my thoughts before I spoke "Henry, I wouldn't even know where to start, a lot has happened".

"Well first, you can start by sitting down in front of me to let me dry your hair and then you can go from the beginning dear, what was the first thing to make you feel this way?" he asked softly.

I smiled inside - at least someone wanted to care for me – as I slid onto the carpet in front of him, sitting cross legged as he began to gently dry my hair with the towel. I looked down at my hands as I cast my mind back across the day, pinpointing the first disaster then I started explaining.

Henry remained quiet as I talked through my day, only speaking to offer words of encouragement to carry on as I stopped frequently to catch a breath or deny the tears pooling in my eyes.

"I have a right to go round to both of those assholes and give them a piece of my mind!" He grumbled, folding the now damp towel, his face turning angry when I finally stopped talking and looked up to him, once again wiping my eyes free of tears.

"Why Henry? What good will it do?" I countered. Another fight would not help anything.

He sighed "I suppose you're right, I guess it's the last thing you need, right? But you know you're welcome here for as long as you need" he smiled softly at me, all expressions of anger disappearing.

"Thank you, Henry, I really appreciate it" I smiled back, yawning, looking up to the clock that read 11:30pm.

"I think you should go for a lie down, its late and I'm sure you have wo… you have places to be tomorrow" Henry corrected himself. He knew I really did not want to think about having to go back to work, to that dreadful place.

"Yeah, a lay down in a dark room may just be what I need" I rubbed my eyes.

"You know where to go" Henry smiled, "Now go before you fall asleep on me".

"Goodnight Henry… and thanks. For just being here" I smiled, kissing him on the cheek before heading out of the living area and back across to the spare bedroom.

….

I pulled the quilt back and smoothed out the sheets before climbing in. I pulled the bed clothes right up under my chin as I closed my eyes and tried desperately to sleep and failed miserably. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling, my mind going a million miles an hour and showing no sign of slowing down.

Henry was like my stand-in father, and he'd known me since I was 16 years old. If it wasn't for Henry, I'd have nothing. Nowhere to go and nobody to listen. I was very lucky to have someone like him. When Sally had the spontaneous idea to move from our home town in New Jersey to New York in order to follow her dreams as a model and fashion designer, I had no choice but to pack up and follow her and his café had been the first place Sally and I had visited and we'd just been close ever since.

_Sally…_

I began tossing and turning as my mind then drifted to thoughts of my younger sister and how much I missed her. She had been the first person I called when I made the great escape but I'd only gotten her voicemail telling me that she was in Texas doing a photo-shoot for some low key fashion magazine. So I'd gone to the next best place.

A gentle knock on the door interrupted my mind.

"Eve?" Henry spoke, opening the door. "I heard you tossing and turning. I brought you a hot milk drink and some sleeping pills" he crossed the room to stand beside the bed, laying the mug and pills on the bedside table.

"Thank you Henry" I smiled, taking the pills instantly, washing them down with the milk drink.

"Now sleep" he kissed my forehead and left.

A few minutes later I slipped into a sleeping abyss.

….

I looked down at myself as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror. My outfit consisted of yesterday's ensemble, underwear and all and my heavy work boots. My hair hadn't been brushed and I had no makeup on, giving my face its natural ill-looking skin complexion back. I looked as bad as I felt.

"Are you sure you should be going to work?" Henry asked from the kitchen as I made my way towards to door.

"I just want some normality in my life Henry" I retorted back to him. He thought about my reply and nodded.

"I really don't want you to, but you do what you need to do and if you need me for anything at any time, I will come and get you" He smiled at me.

"I know you will, thank you, goodbye Henry. Have a good day" I returned the smile, heading down the stairs and out of the front door.

….

As I walked through the foyer of 'Ainsley Industries' I tried to remain unnoticed although it didn't go exactly to plan as I received disapproving, mortified looks from almost everybody I walked past, making me feel so vulnerable. It was as though everybody could see right through me to my very soul, my whole life laid bare and exposed. I wished the floor would just open up and swallow me whole.

I stepped out of the elevator and it seemed as though the whole sixth floor stopped to gawp at me wandering across to my desk where I was snapped up by a horrified looking Hannah who came rushing towards me, grabbing my shoulders, directing me towards the bathroom.

"What the hell happened to you, Eve?" she admonished me.

"I don't really want to talk about it" I muttered.

"Eve? Are you ok?" Hannah asked me again, totally disregarding my wishes. She stopped me right in front of the bathroom mirror. She fished into her purse and pulled out a hairbrush, running it through my tangles.

"Hannah. I don't want to talk about it" I spoke again, slightly louder.

"Eve, whatever possessed you to just come into work like this, you look like hell… you look and smell as though you haven't even showered. Ainsley is going to be pissed!" she analysed once more.

"Hannah! Just leave it, just leave me, please?" My voice peaked almost squeaking. "Just leave me be!" And with that I turned and walked out of the bathroom and towards my desk.

I slid right down in my seat to hide myself from the view of my colleagues, hoping nobody would realise I was there and therefore leave me alone. I really did not want to talk to anybody today, especially not a group of pompous, judgmental strangers. I pulled off my work boots, tucking my legs underneath me, switching on my computer before my desk phone rang, making me jump.

"Hello, Ainsley Industries, sixth floor, Eve speaking" I greeted, in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Hi big sister" came a familiar voice, my breath hitching in my throat. I hadn't realised just how much I missed her until I heard her speak.

"Sally?" I whispered.

"Hi Eve, how are you? Henry just called me and said he was worried about you" she questioned, concern evident in her voice.

"When are you coming home? I need my baby sister" I spoke quietly.

"Oh my Eve, unfortunately I can't be home until tomorrow, sweetheart. Henry promised me he'd look after you until then." she apologised. I sighed heavily. While I was so grateful towards Henry for all he had done, my sister was my rock, she was the only family I had left, she'd know exactly what to do and I wanted her home now. She paused for a long moment before she spoke again. "I'll tell you what I'll do; I'll have my keys delivered exclusively to the office by the end of your day. You can go to the apartment; I'm almost certain that there is enough food in the fridge, you should have something to eat, take a shower and relax. There are plenty clothes in my wardrobe. I bet you don't look or smell half as good as you did yesterday" I can sense the smug smile in her voice. She always did have the ability to bring out the light in a bad situation.

"You know me so well" I snorted lightly down the phone. I heard her sigh, in clear frustration that she couldn't be with me when I needed her.

"Be strong Eve, keep smiling. Whatever it is, you can get through it. We'll get through it. Repeat after me. I am beautiful, I am strong and I will carry on".

I sighed a smile. She always had so much belief in me, for reasons unknown. "I am beautiful, I am strong and I will carry on".

"Good girl. Look, I have shoot, they needed me on set like five minutes ago, keep smiling! I will know if you don't! I love you, bye!"

"Love you too, goodbye Sally."

I hung up and stared at the phone, feeling a great deal happier just knowing that soon enough I'd have my sister with me and she would help me through it. She always did. Then for the first time in what seemed to be forever, I smiled a genuine smile.

"Eve! My office. Now" I heard a sharp voice speak. I looked up and found Oliver Ainsley towering over me. His icy eyes looked angry. I closed my own eyes, temporarily trying to avoid the intense gaze and the inevitable feeling of fear it inflicted, the smile on my face vanishing, all hints of a good mood diminished instantly. He was the last person I wanted to see.

He turned on his heel and stormed into his office as I pushed to my feet, following him barefoot and miserable. I closed the door behind me, standing in front of him at his desk. His eyes glared over me once again.

"I think you know why I've called you in here" He spoke, glowering at me. No nonsense here. I couldn't reply, I was going to cry and I knew it. There goes my job.

"I'm sorry sir" I spoke quietly, watching his eyes drag themselves over my less than appealing stance.

"I don't take too kindly to people defying what I ask, especially when it effects my business. I have had numerous complaints about your self presentation" He spoke again.

I shook my head "I'm sorry, I had some… issues last night" I put my head down. I didn't want to let him see me cry. I looked bad enough as it was.

"I don't care what happened last night. This is my business, my reputation and I will not have it jeopardised by anybody!" he raised his voice at me. I really was not in the mood for this man. How dare he shout at me, when he was one half of the reason for me being this way! I was having a bad day and the last thing I needed was to be yelled at for something beyond my control!

"Do you want to know why I 'defied' you? Let me tell you! I had the worst day of my life yesterday! I started a new job in which I feel totally out casted! My new boss is a scary intimidating asshole! I went home and caught my boyfriend…." I almost screeched before stopping to hitch my breath to catch the tears from falling. "I caught my boyfriend sleeping with another woman so now I'm homeless, have no clean clothes and to top it all off, the only person I have is all the way…" I couldn't finish my sentence before the dam opened and I began to sob uncontrollably.

His expression shifted from one of anger to one of pure horror as he watched me crumble in front of him. He was rendered speechless.

"I caused this?" He spoke, standing and quickly making his way over to me. "Please Eve, don't cry" His hand made contact with my elbow as he guided me towards the large black leather couch on the far side of his office, sitting me down, sitting beside me. "I'm sorry Eve, truly I am"

I could see in his face that he was not accustomed to emotionally deranged employees sobbing in his office but I just couldn't seem to stop. It was as though there was an entirely different person sitting with me. Goodbye Mr Business, hello Mr Sensitive.  
I lifted my hand to wipe my face when he grabbed my wrist, lowering it back to my side. I stared at him as he lifted his own hand and wiped the tears from my eyes, stroking his thumbs across my cheek.

"Don't cry" He spoke in an authoritive tone, clearly annoyed that I had not conformed to his orders the first time, Welcome back Mr Business. "I didn't mean to cause you any stress"

"What are you doing?" I spoke through the tears, pulling away from his grip.

"Don't move away from me please Eve," He smiled; Mr Sensitive was back in a heartbeat, returning his hand to my hair lightly brushing out the remaining tangles. "I really don't want to see you upset"

"Mr Ainsley, I don't believe this is appropriate behaviour for the workplace" I was mortified and admittedly quite afraid. This power mad, devil-in-disguise stranger was trying to…what? I didn't even know what. But whatever it was, it had caught me totally off guard, and made me feel very vulnerable.

"Miss Palvin, it is my duty as your boss to ensure that all of my employees are working in a safe and happy environment with a safe and happy attitude and since you are experiencing neither right now, I do believe this is my place to intervene" he assured me.

"Mr Ainsley, this is due to a personal matter and you said you didn't care about my personal life" I accused in a shaky voice, drying the last of my tears.

"And I don't, but it is jeopardizing my business" he countered, his expression blank as though I was missing something obvious.

"But you're making me uncomfortable" I told him, looking in any other direction I could. He dropped his hand to his side instantly.

"Is that as well as being a scary, intimidating asshole?" he asked. His tone and expression blank.

"…Will you fire me if I say yes?" I asked timidly.

"Do you want to be fired?" he replied.

"That is not an answer to my question Mr Ainsley". He smirked slightly at me, clearly not appreciating the emotional state I was in. Selfish asshole.

"No, I will not fire you. I just want to understand why you hate me". I glanced at him to check which mode he was in before I spoke.

"Hate is such a strong word Mr Ainsley. You should use it appropriately"

"So you don't hate me?"

"No, I do not"

"So why did you move away from me?" he questioned.

"I told you, it made me uncomfortable. Why did you touch me?"

"Because I've wanted to touch you since that day in the café. I've never met anybody like you in my whole life. You astound me, Eve"

Now it was my turn to be rendered speechless.

_What? You haven't even met me; we've only been in the same room twice!_

"Mr Ainsley, I…" I began to move further away from him, slowly.

"No Eve. Don't move away from me" he leaned down, his lips brushing against mine softly.

The contact made me jump up from the couch away from him.

"I think I need to go home…" I stopped instantly, shaking my head. I didn't have a home anymore. "I need to be away from here".

Oliver stood in front of me. "Please forgive me, Eve" He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "You may take the rest of the day off if you would like… I can give you the keys to my condo if you'd like to take a shower. I'll have the housekeeper get you some clean clothes?" he offered.

"No thank you Mr Ainsley. I will be staying with my sister from now on" I refused him.

"Does she live far? Are you stable enough to travel on your own?"

"Mr Ainsley, I am merely upset, not disabled. I will be just fine. Thank you" I posted a fake smile and with that, I turned out of his office, picked up my boots and purse and ran barefoot straight towards the elevator with everybody once again, gawping at me.

Once I was on the ground floor, I headed towards the front of house reception area.

"Excuse me, my name is Eve Palvin, I work on the sixth floor. I'm expecting a set of keys to be delivered to me. When they arrive, could you possibly have them diverted to this address?" I asked as sweetly as I could, writing down Sally's address and handing it over.

"Yes, that won't be a problem Miss Palvin. I will have them sent to the address as soon as they arrive" she grey haired woman replied, looking over her spectacles at me.

"Thank you very much" I thanked her before heading right towards the exit, my mind sweeping involuntarily right back to the asshole on the sixth floor. The pure thought of being kissed by that arrogant, intimidating man nauseated me completely.

I ran out of the building, flinging myself into my car. My phone buzzing made me jump.

_Please forgive me, Eve._

_I didn't mean to cause you any stress nor did I mean to step out of line in my office._

_Please do relax today and please return to me…return to work tomorrow._

_I need to see you._

_But in the meantime, if you require anything and I mean anything. Do not hesitate to contact me._

_Oliver Ainsley._

Wanting to put as much distance between me and him as possible, I put my foot down as drove out of the lot as fast as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

I pulled out of the parking lot and into the traffic, heading in the direction of my sisters apartment. At least there, I was closer to my Sally in some way and I hoped that would help me calm myself. I drove for around twenty minutes before I slowed the car, bringing it to a stop right outside her block. I checked the clock on my dashboard that read 10:47am. It could be a long wait so I reclined my chair back slightly and turned on the radio, keeping the volume low. I closed my eyes and tried to regain some of the sleep I missed out on last night.

….

The sound of a vehicle approaching awoke me from my slumber. I rubbed my eyes, sitting my chair up. I checked the clock on the dashboard once more, 2:24pm. I felt surprisingly refreshed considering the nightmare I'd just suffered. I'd dreamt that my boyfriend had cheated on me while my sister was miles away, leaving me all alone to fight off a demon that kept coming for me. Oh wait…

I heard my phone vibrate from the passenger seat beside me, indicating that I had received an email. I opened it up, reading the message in my head.

**From:** Spencer Fitz  
**Subject: **Delivery For Eve Palvin  
**Time: **14:25  
**To:** Eve Palvin

Dear Miss Palvin,

The keys have arrived at Ainsley Industries as expected and have been diverted to the given address as directed.

Spencer Fitz

_Front of House Assistant, Ainsley Industries._

I grinned as I put my phone away, climbing out of the car, ready to take the keys and go inside, somewhere safe. I sat on the hood of my car, anxiously awaiting my special delivery, watching the approaching car park up in front of my own. My heart sank when the driver climbed out and made their way to me, making me jump down from the hood of my car.

_Why is he here? _

"The package you were expecting, Eve?" Mr Ainsley spoke softly, offering his open hand which held my sisters keys. I snatched them without saying a word. Just the sight of this man made me feel physically ill.

"You're very welcome" he added, nodding his head.

I stomped off in the direction of my sister's front door, fully aware that a haven was just a few feet away. One that kept me away from this annoying, arrogant asshole of a man.

"Are you going to speak to me?" He asked, following me up the front steps, "At least thank me?"

I stopped to unlock the door, turning to him as I pushed it open.

"No. I have nothing to say to you. Good day Mr Ainsley" I stepped inside and turned around when I felt him follow me further. "And may I ask what you think you're doing? You have fulfilled your duty, one that was not yours to fulfil nevertheless, but it is done, so you may go".

He stopped just clear of the threshold, still on public ground.

"I would just like to see that you're now safe and comfortable" he explained.

_Oh for the love of God, what is it going to take?!_

"I do not want or need any more of your company. I am not a child. Nor are you welcome here, now please leave" I closed the door in his face, smiling sweetly as I could manage.

I stood staring at the door, not moving until I heard him sigh, turn and walk away. It wasn't until I heard the car pull away that I turned to look at the hallway before me, light wood flooring and pure white walls, interrupted only by the 6 foot mirror occupying the left side wall which was accompanied by a tall white vase, home to a dozen orange roses – Sally's favourite colour - to its left and on the wall to its right was a light wood small floating shelf, home of a white, vanilla scented burning candle. The smell made me smile; it was Sally's favourite scent. I walked through into the living area, throwing myself down to lie on the couch. I looked around at the paradise enclosed around me. Sally, being a fashion freak, was of course up to date on all the latest styles and that was evident in her décor. It just screamed Sally. Her living room was decorated in shades of black and cream. The floor was light wood, matching that in the hallway. The lowered cream table occupied the centre of the room and was surrounded by furniture. Cream sofas to the left and right and a smaller black couch behind it, all decorated with both cream and black plush cushions. The flat-screen TV was mounted onto the main wall of beige bricks, accompanied either side by more tall black vases homing single black roses and black mounted wall lights, giving off a sharp glow, making the whole place cosy.

_She's all about equality. Can't have left without right._

I grabbed a cushion and hugged it to my chest. I closed my eyes and imagined it was my sister; it smelled like her and it was soft just like her and within a few minutes I had fallen straight back to sleep.

….

The next time I woke, the light was just creeping up over the horizon. I sat up from my sleeping position on the couch, replacing the pillow back in line with the others.

_Sally comes home today!_

I grabbed my phone from the table and glanced at it. 07:56. I'd slept for over eighteen hours straight. I put my phone down rubbing my eyes, trying to decipher how I was feeling, and coming to the conclusion that I was in a much better mood then yesterday- undoubtedly due to my surroundings- but I was still in no mood to face Ainsley. I could hardly face him even in my best mood. I leaned back against the couch. I did not want to go back to work, that was definite as well as the fact that I was dirty and needed some comfortable clothes. I slapped my hands against my thighs and stood up, heading towards her bathroom.

The water cascaded down over my head, making me groan aloud. The heat acting as a personal masseuse, relaxing each muscle it touched. I washed my hair slowly, savouring each second under the water. But it was as I rubbed my body wash covered hands over myself that I tensed up once more. The last person to touch me like this was – I swallowed as I thought- was Tyler. I shook my head, running a hand through my hair as I quickly rinsed myself down and shut off the water. I climbed out of the cubicle wrapping my body and hair in matching passion pink towels. I reached for the long fluffy robe on the back of the bathroom door and headed back towards the kitchen in search of food.

I settled for a bowl of fruit salad. I wasn't really hungry but I knew that Sally would go insane if she knew I hadn't eaten for almost 2 days, so I settled for something light. I shovelled a spoonful of strawberries into my mouth as I headed to the laundry cupboard, grabbing a spare quilt, and making myself comfortable once more on the couch. I flicked mindlessly through the TV channels as I finished off my breakfast, disposing of the bowl on the floor beside the couch when I found my phone alerting me that somebody had been trying to get in contact with me. I picked it up and found 22 missed calls and 6 text messages. I glanced at the clock; it read 9:27am. I looked back at my phone to check who it was that was trying to contact me. It was probably Sally letting me know what time she'd be home. Oh how wrong I was. All of the calls and messages were from one Mr Oliver Ainsley.

I opened the first message sent at 8:07am;

_Good morning Eve, I hope you are feeling much better today. When you come into work I must see you, urgently_

Then I opened the second sent at 8:32am;

_Eve, why have you not returned my calls or messages? Please do come and see me as soon as you're in the building today._

The third at 9:04am read;

_So it's after 9, why aren't you in my office yet? Don't make me come out there and get you because I will!_

The fourth at 9:15am read;

_So I've just scoured the entire sixth floor looking for you, where the hell are you?! Are you even at work today?! You know how I feel about people defying me Eve!_

The fifth at 9:20am read;

_Will you please reply to my messages or answer the phone when I call? I'm starting to worry about you. Just let me know that you're alive at least?_

And the final one at 9:24am read;

_God damnit, if you don't get in touch with me Eve, I will come over to check on you. Please just let me know you're ok. I'm going out of my mind with worry. If you need anything, I'm here._

"I would rather stick pins in my eyeballs then ask you for anything. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction you pompous, arrogant, ignorant asshole!" I spoke to my phone, setting it back down. I was going to let him suffer a bit more. Nothing short of what he deserved. Ever since I met him, my life had suffered.

….

I lay stationary on the couch for the remainder of the day, watching mindless sitcoms only moving to use the bathroom and make coffee when it got too cold. I was sure I was cold blooded or something. Someone just needed to blow on me and I was shivering.

I grew bored with the sitcoms so I turned my head to look out at the world below and watch the passers-by, all covered up in numerous layers as the cold descended on the countdown to Christmas time. My eyes caught the horizon and I watched the sunset for I don't know how long, lost in the deep red, orange and yellow colours dancing around each other, until it went down and the street outside was covered in a blanket of darkness. As I watched the street lights flicker into life, I heard the doorknob rattle.

_Sally!_

I threw the quilt onto the couch beside me, jumping up and running to the door, who knew I could run that fast? I scrambled as I grabbed at the keys hanging on the hook and unlocked the door. I flung the door wide open, expecting to be met by a million suitcases but instead I took one look at the person standing on the porch and my eyes widened and I gasped in a mixture of horror and astonishment. I tried to slam the door closed, but not before he managed to put his foot in the way, ultimately keeping me from locking him out.

"Please let me in" he slurred through the gap between the door and the frame. Had he been drinking?

"Go away! Don't want to see you!" I called back, trying my hardest not to cry again.

_For the love of God, couldn't anybody just give me some peace?_

I tried to shove the door closed but of course it was no use and he shoved back, forcing me to stumble back into the hallway and allowing him to freely step into my sister's home.

"Tyler! If you don't leave right now, I'll call the police" I threatened, stepping towards him.

"No, Eve, please… I need you" He mumbled looking at me an unreadable expression on his face. Something in my mind told me that he was being sincere; I mean I'd never ever known Tyler to drink unless there was something really playing on his mind and here he was, in front of me, blind drunk. But there was also something in my mind telling me that he was up to no good and I should just throw him out. I stared at him momentarily. This was the boy that had saved me from my past and gave me a good life. I missed him and I loved him, so much and he was here, pleading for me to hear him out.

_Maybe the booze was just a little Dutch courage, right?_

I sighed, exhaling a long breath. I just couldn't bring myself to turn him away, I was weak and lonely too, and would probably be just as drunk as he, if I'd had the courage to actually go outside. "Alright, come through" I spoke softly, closing the door behind him. I thought about locking it in case Sally came home and saw him here - That would not be a pretty picture, very unfortunate on Tyler's behalf. I knew she wouldn't be responsible for her actions – but I just shook it off and led him into the living area.

He threw himself clumsily onto the couch, extending an arm on the way down to find his balance. I sat beside him, turning my body to face him, but still far enough away to make a getaway if need be.

"Eve… I need you" He started, emphasizing each word.

"You've already told me that, Tyler, but what does that mean?" I hoped he'd tell me that it was all a big nightmare due to recent stresses.

"It means I need you" He spoke again. Well that didn't clear much up.

"You mean you want us to try again? You need me as a girlfriend?" I probed him for more accurate answers.

"Pssht no" he slurred, laughing. "I need you beneath me"

I made a face, burrowing my eyebrows together. "What?"

"I want to have you naked and underneath me right now" he leaned into me. I pushed back immediately.

"I think you should leave, Tyler. You're drunk and you probably have no clue what you're doing" I tried to stand but he extended his arm, effectively caging me between it and the back of the couch.

"Come on Eve, don't be like that" he purred and it sent a shiver down my spine and not in a good way.

"Tyler, let me go…" I spoke a little harsher, trying not to let my voice display my fear.

"Kiss me Eve" he grabbed the back of my head and pushed his lips onto mine. The taste of cigarettes, alcohol and something else… drugs? Were dominant in his mouth. It made me want to throw up instantly. I didn't want this. This was not the Tyler I knew and loved.

I bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood making him pull away as I jumped over the back of the couch and ran for the door.

"Oh Eve, now that wasn't very nice, was it?" he groaned and I heard him jump up to chase me, after stumbling horrendously then eventually finding his balance. His legs were naturally longer than mine and he caught up with me just a few paces from freedom.

He grabbed me by my hair and flung me down onto the hard laminate flooring, my head bouncing off of the wood, giving me an instant excruciating headache.

"You want it the hard way, you bitch? Fine. Have it your way" he snarled, the once intimidated, sorry Tyler had gone and in his place was an evil, wicked man.

I tried to get myself back to my feet in a cloudy haze when he once again grabbed my hair, pulling me to my feet, making me scream out in pain. He threw me against the stairs, winding me instantly and straddled me so there was no escaping. I managed to look up at him and found him grinning sadistically at me, with a large clump of my hair in his hand. He opened his palm, letting it fall to the floor then he proceeded to take rip open my robe then my towel and he sunk his nails into the flesh on my stomach and drag them upwards, leaving small red wet trails in their wake. My body totally exposed and vulnerable and terrified. I kicked my legs out in an attempt to get him off but it was no use. He ran his hands all up my body and clutched at my face, his claws sinking into my cheeks as he spat in my face. A slimy wet path trickled down my cheek.

"I was the only person to ever tell you that you were beautiful, do you remember? You were ugly without me. You were nobody without me. You were scum. I made you who you are and how do you repay me? Treat me so bad that I have to look elsewhere".

I couldn't even open my mouth to speak, I wanted to scream and tell him to get off but he was sitting on my lungs, pushing all the air from them, I had to use all my energy on focusing to breath.

He moved his left hand down my body through the small blood trails and he sadistically stroked my entrance before forcefully entering me with his finger, making me scream out with what precious little air my lungs still held.

"I'm going to have this my way!" He growled at me.

I closed my tight and said a silent prayer and within seconds the dead weight had been lifted off me and the much anticipated air whooshed into my lungs making me gasp loudly taking long deep inhalations. My eyes sprung open at the same time and I noticed the figure luring in the doorway. An angel…

….

My body froze as my eyes came into focus. I noticed that the angel had Tyler by the scruff of the neck and was throwing forceful punches in his direction. The sounds of teeth smashing were nauseating. A scream echoed through the house and I realised it came from Tyler's mouth as the angel pulled him closer muttering something I couldn't quite understand, then he threw Tyler out of the front door slamming it loudly behind him before turning to me.

I rubbed my eyes to get a better look at my saviour and gasped as they came into view.

Oliver and I stared at each other, neither of us knowing what to say. My bottom lip quivered viciously, a mixture of cold and downright fear. I turned my eyes away from him and curled into a ball and began to sob heavily. The wet trails ran down my face and my stomach but I couldn't feel any pain. I was numb.

The next thing I knew, he was talking to me. He wiped my face with his hand gently, making me flinch and whimper but also ridding me of the wet trail on my cheek.

"Eve, its Oliver, can you hear me? I'm not here to hurt you" he asked soothingly.

I nodded.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head.

"I want to wrap you up and carry you through to the couch, can I do that?" he informed me of his plans.

I shook my head; I didn't need him seeing me like that.

"No" I squeaked, pulling the towel around me in a protective fashion. "Please leave me alone"

"Eve, you need help. Let me help you" he spoke softly, his hands on top of mine, fastening the towel around me and then my robe.

"No, I just want Sally, she'll be home any minute" I argued

"And I don't want to take any kind of risk regarding your well-being" he spoke, a slighter harsher tone to his voice.

He picked me off of the stairs with the greatest of ease and carried me through to the living area, just as he said he would as I began kicking my legs.

"Put me down, Oliver, please just leave me" I wailed but he showed no signs of even acknowledging my protest.

He sat me down on the couch and retreated back towards the hallway and the rooms just beyond and returned holding a bottle of lotion and a wash cloth from the bathroom. He knelt in front of me, undid my robe and towel – watching me the whole time, regarding my expression for any signs of hesitation or being uncomfortable, but I couldn't find myself to say anything as I was overwhelmed by his audacity to just feel he had the right to undress me but on the other hand, I was shocked by his motive to care and look after me. He folded the washcloth and raised it to my bleeding, open wound on my stomach, so I covered my body with my arms telling him that I was not comfortable with it.

He just nodded at me and wrapped me back up then reached up to clean my face, making me jump and turn away from him. I heard him sigh.

"Eve, I won't hurt you, I just want to clean you up" he whispered and moved his hand back up to my face but this time, I put my own hand up to block him.

"Eve, don't resist me, I'm trying to help you" he repeated.

"I don't want nor need your help, Oliver, I'm fine on my own" I snapped but it didn't sound half as harsh as I intended it to.

"Not from where I'm sitting, if I hadn't have been there, God only knows what he would have done"

"Yeah well it would have been better than sitting here with a man that doesn't understand personal space even if it jumped up and bit him on the ass!" I spat, making up for the previous lack of harshness. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes open wide and his mouth gaping.

"You didn't mean that, you're just in shock" he tried to convince… who? Me or himself?

"I just want my sister, Mr Ainsley, nobody else" I complained, verging on tears.

"Oh no Eve, don't cry, please don't" he murmured, grabbing the discarded quilt wrapping me up. I held it around me tight, like a safety blanket.

"Just leave Oliver. I don't even know why you're here" I spoke, hiding my face in the folds of my quilted cocoon.

"Didn't you read your messages? I told you I'd be coming over of you didn't get in touch…. And I came over to apologise for the more abrupt messages I sent. You didn't deserve that, I'm sorry" he looked up at me, with the same look I saw in Tyler an hour previous, before his attack. They're really all the same.

"Yeah well now you've seen me, you can go" it was not a suggestion.

"I'm not leaving until…" he started before he was cut off.

"Big sister! I'm home!" came an excited voice from the front doorway. My heart jumped into my throat and pure joy coursed through my body.

_Finally! You took your time!_

Oliver looked to me and sighed. Again.

"Well Sally is here now, you can leave" I smiled.

He nodded and stood to leave. "And you can take as long as you need, don't worry about work" he turned to look at me "Just please let me know how you get on this time" and with that he walked past my sister who was standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck happened to you?" she gaped as she saw my beaten face and shaking figure.

…..

3 hours, a long discussion, a hug marathon, a few tears, a few more curse words, a bath, a meal and a change of clothes later; I was lying in my sister's spare room. She had insisted on leaving the door half open so that she could hear me as she spoke to her manager on the telephone. Her voice was so loud and excited; I could hear her from the opposite end of the house. It made me smile, I was so proud of her.

I turned to face the ceiling with a million thoughts running through my mind. What would have happened if Oliver hadn't saved me? I questioned myself as I remembered the angel form bringing halt to the attack. How ironic, the angelic form of a demonic character. I smiled at myself but I really should have thanked him. He was right, if he hadn't have come when he did, it would have been a lot worse.

I grabbed my phone and typed out a message;

_I just want to say thank you for tonight. And I apologise for what I said, I didn't mean it. I was just frightened._

There was an instant reply;

_No need to thank me, Eve. I could not live with myself if he had gotten away with his cruel intentions. And for the record, you are not ugly. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Face, body and mind._

What?!

So he knew Tyler had called me ugly, which means he was there watching? And he thought he could seize the chance to take advantage of my state just so he could see my body?! The sick, twisted pervert!

I felt instantly sick. I threw my phone across the room, listening to it bounce off of the wardrobe door and onto the carpet. I knew I was right about him! I threw myself onto my side, wincing slightly at the pain in my ribs.

I heard my sister end her call and head into her bedroom to bed. I jumped out of my own and into hers. I just needed her; I'd missed her too long.

"Sally?" I whispered, pushing her door open.

"Climb aboard, you're long overdue a Sally hug" she smiled, moving over, allowing me to dive in right beside her, like we were 6 years old again.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The chirping of the birds outside the window disturbed me from my peaceful slumber. I slurred a groaned in protest, preparing to fend off the squeals and hugs of over- enthusiastic sisters when I opened my eyes slowly but was not met by the bright blue eyes of my boisterous baby sister as I was expecting. I blinked twice and noticed I was in an empty bed. I sat up; looking down to the space beside me that was still ruffled from somebody sleeping there. I looked across to the open window to find the sun set midway in the sky, hiding slightly behind a patch of cloud. I smiled to myself; Sally had probably been out since the crack of dawn, running or trying on her new clothes. I looked to the door as someone knocked and came in.

"Good morning sunshine, it's nice to see you finally awake" Sally beamed as she came in, dressed in her drenched sweatpants and t-shirt, wiping her forehead delicately. She'd been for a workout. That was another difference between me and her. I had never worked out in my life. Fitness was not one of my focal points.

"What?… What time is it?" I asked, jumping up, looking at the clock. 12:23pm. "Oh Sal! Why did you let me sleep this long?" I groaned. She grinned, skipping over to the bed to sit at the bottom beside my feet.

"I figured you needed it… How are you feeling Eve? Like really feeling?" She asked, crossing her legs underneath her. She ran her fingertips across the bedclothes, tilting her head at me.

"I'm alright. A lot better than I was yesterday. Now that I'm here. Somewhere safe" I looked to her, grabbing her hand, so grateful for her just being there. She was the only person I could open up with; she'd seen me through it all.

"Glad to be of service. So you said that guy that was here last night was your boss? Eve, he is smoking!" She giggled.

_Oh Sally, so young and naïve. It's not all about looks._

"He is an asshole, Sally. Not the kind of person you want to be involved with. He's rude, arrogant, intimidating and so annoying"

"Well he looked pretty helpful from where I was standing" Sally winked.

"No, he tries to be. I don't need his help. He's my boss, not my best friend" I shrugged.

"That's me, right?" she asked her bottom lip pouting slightly.

"Of course. You're the only one left. Us against the world, right?" I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Until the very end Eve" she grinned and I grinned back.

"That's why I love you"

"I love you too, more than anything. Speaking of which, you have to get up now. We're going out" she told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I couldn't face a shopping trip, not Sally style.

"Erm… Eve. It's October 25th" she explained. My face dropped. How could I have been so stupid? So wrapped up in my own thoughts. Selfish bitch!

"Oh…" I could feel the tears collecting in my eyes. I'm surprised I hadn't dried up like a drought. I'd done too much crying.

"Oh Eve. Come on now. Don't you think you've done too much crying? I thought you'd be all dried up by now, and I don't want you to start me off, you'll ruin my workout makeup" Sally squeezed my hand back, mirroring my thoughts.

I wiped the threatening tears away, smiling slightly. _Workout makeup? Only Sally Palvin._

I pulled back the quilt. "Give me a couple minutes to get ready?"

Sally nodded, crawling forward and wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're here, Eve. I'm going to take good care of you". I had to wipe the recollecting tears away before she caught me and scolded me again.

"I know, you always do. Come on now. Get cleaned up and we'll get going". I let her go and climbed out of the bed and into the spare room, digging out an outfit of a dark blue tank top and grey sweatpants.

….

We were pretty silent in the car all the way there. Sally was chewing on her perfectly manicured nails gazing out of the window while I concentrated… or tried to concentrate on the road ahead. It wasn't as though we didn't have anything to say to each other, we were just lost inside our thoughts, inside our memories. I hummed a soft tune to myself, a tune I'd only recently discovered but it had become an instant favourite. After thirty minutes of driving I eventually parked the car but neither of us made any sort of attempt to move. The tears pooled in my eyes as I thought about my selfishness once more, cursing myself internally for being so wrapped up in myself. I owed her my life. If it wasn't for her then… I couldn't bring myself to think of it without feeling ill and I had forgotten about her. I hated myself.

"Hey, come on. I'm here. We'll do this together, until the end" Sally squeezed my hand and smiled at me. She was just so strong and I envied her greatly for it. I gave her hand a squeeze back and we climbed out the car simultaneously.

"Hey mom" I smiled slightly as Sally and I sat down on the grass in front of the big, black gravestone "Happy anniversary"

"We were going to get you gift, but we weren't sure of what you'd want" Sally continued, talking to the marble stone.

"I'm sorry I almost didn't come today, I've been so selfish and I totally forgot, it's been a… trying few days. Thank god for baby sisters. Forgive me?" I snivelled, trying to hold back the tears. Sally rubbed my back encouragingly.

"Oh, that's an understatement if ever I heard one! Mom you will never believe what she's been through! You know Tyler? The _perfect _Tyler? Cheated on her! And _then_ her new boss turned out to be some kind of asshat stalker but worst of all mom, she's suffering from terminal fashion disaster syndrome!" Sally gasped in mock horror, pulling at my sweatpants, making me smile. She never fails.

….

We stayed there most of the afternoon, talking, telling my mom about our lives. We laughed, we cried… again and we cursed… a lot but we were happy and although we were talking to a piece of marble, I could feel her around us, her presence was strong and that –as well as being with my baby sister- relaxed me greatly. So when the time came to leave, I panicked. I didn't want to go back to reality yet, I'd waited too long to escape it. I wanted to stay with my mom and pretend nothing else mattered.

"Eve, don't worry. You know she's with you wherever you go. She's with me too" Sally smiled, kissing the side of my head as we stood and looked down at the grave. I nodded. I knew she was, but it didn't stop me getting emotional every time I had to leave her.

"As long as her top half is with me" I smiled.

"No I have her top half, you have her bottom half so she can give you a kick up the ass and tell you to stop thinking so poorly of yourself. Her top half told me to tell you that she is so proud of where you are in your life and who you've become. She also told me to tell you that you are beautiful, strong and you will do what is right" she laid her head on my shoulder as the tears silently dripped down my face. God I missed her.

"Go wait in the car, I'll catch you up?" I handed Sally the keys to the car, eyeing me suspiciously. "I need to talk to mom alone" I explained and she reluctantly headed back to the car. I turned back to look down at the grave.

Crouching, I stroked my fingers over the engraved script;

'_Harriet Palvin. Died aged 32 years. Beloved wife, mother and daughter. Gone but never forgotten.'_

"Mom, I just want to say how sorry I am. I have had such a tough week this week and I kind of lost myself" I started and sat myself back down on the grass patch I'd occupied just minutes ago. "But I befriended someone, a guy, a musician in fact. He's called Josh. You know I was never a good one with words, but he helped me, and I want to say something to you" I gulped back more tears that were verging before I started again "Who can say for certain? Maybe you're still here, I feel you all around me, your memories so clear. Deep in the stillness, I can hear you speak, you're still an inspiration" I spoke the words softly. "I wish upon tonight to see you smile, if only for a while, to know you're here. But a breath away is not far to where you are" The tears streamed down my face as I spoke the song that I now had as a favourite. I moved forward and closing my eyes, I hugged the stone with all I had. I just wanted my mommy.

I opened my eyes when I felt a hand at my shoulder. I looked up to see Sally looking down at me.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to. Come on, it's starting to rain" she smiled as she helped me up.

"I was just apologising to mom for almost forgetting" I explained, wiping my eyes.

"She forgives you" She smiled at me, taking my hand.

I looked back down at the grave and smiled. "I love you mom" I whispered before turning and hurrying to the car as the rain turned to downpour.

….

We burst through the front door in a flurry, laughing and squealing trying to escape the downpour which had turned into tiny hailstones and was bouncing off every available surface including human skin and we both ran to our bedrooms to change out of our wet clothes.

I emerged from the bedroom in the fluffiest pyjamas I could get my hands on, throwing myself onto the couch, wrapping myself up - still shivering fiercely - in the abandoned quilt that neither of us had bothered to put away. To be honest, it wasn't really at the top of the to-do list. Sally came through into the living room rubbing a towel through her damp hair. In absolute silence, she slid on the couch beside me, tucking her legs under the quilt over the top of my own, snuggling down into the cushions. Sally quiet was never a good thing; it meant she was clearly thinking hard about something. She leaned into me, laying her head on my shoulder, playing with the tips of my hair.

"You're quiet. What's wrong?" I asked. I heard her sniff before she spoke.

"I just wish we were back in New Jersey, mom was alive and we had no worries" she explained through her tears. It was her turn to cry and my turn to be the brave one. That frightened me.

"I do too Sal, more than you could ever imagine. But unfortunately that can't happen and won't ever happen" I inhaled deeply.

"I know, I just wish…" she hiccupped.

"Hey now, you have me, I'm not going anywhere and mom is here with us, can't see her but you can feel her" I cooed.

"And dad? Where is he?" I knew that was not meant as a question and I didn't know how to respond.

I just sat, stroking Sally's hair until her sobbing stopped and she relaxed. My mind however was in constant over-drive as I remembered my New Jersey past. It was the noises I remembered the most that haunted me constantly. The screams and how I could do nothing to stop it. The screams of three petrified girls. The memories made me shudder from head to toe.

"Dead hopefully" I sneered. The man made my skin crawl. He wasn't a father, more of a sperm donor. I looked down when I felt Sally's heavy sigh upon my shoulder.

"She saved us, didn't she?" Sally didn't look up to me when she began talking. She knew the effects it would have on both of us.

"Mhmm" I agreed. I couldn't bring myself to say any words. This was not something I particularly liked talking about. I'd tried always to forget, but it always had the opposite effect.

"From him" she continued. I nodded. "And then we left and came here" she smiled at that thought.

"And what a journey it was, eh?" I smiled back.

"Planes, trains and automobiles!" she laughed. "It was all my idea" she grinned wider, taking full responsibility for her actions.

"And it was the best idea you've ever had" Between her and my mom, they had both saved me, from everything.

"Until now…" she trailed off, pouting slightly.

"Until now" I repeated.

"We're just bad luck magnets I think. We just attract it wherever we go" Sally joked, but I could sense the sadness behind it.

"No, I gotta take all the credit for this one. I attract the bad luck. You just have to put up with it" I retorted. She was just a young, innocent, little girl that didn't deserve any of it, but she took it anyways. She was my idol.

"In this toge…. Hey is that your phone?" Sally turned her head to the source of the noise. It was.

I jumped up and ran towards my cell in the bedroom before it reached voicemail.

"Hello? Hello?" I answered quickly, diving across the bed and grabbing my cell.

"Do you understand the word contact?" a deep voice growled. I sighed in anger.

"Mr Ainsley, I really don't have time for this" I grumbled. As usual I was not in any kind of mood for this man.

"Don't take that tone with me Eve. What was the last thing I told you before I left you yesterday?" he snarled.

"But I..." I started but he cut me off.

"No, Eve! No excuses. I have been going out of my mind. I can't stop thinking about yesterday" his voice turning softer.

_Yeah, I know which part you were thinking about, Sick man!_

"Would that be the part where you played knight in shining armour or the part where you tried to take advantage of my vulnerable state?" I snapped back. I heard him gasp.

"What? No! I would never do that Eve, how could you think that?" he asked in pure horror.

_Oh save the innocent act, Ainsley. I'm really not buying it._

"What is it that you want with me exactly, Mr Ainsley? I don't understand what I've done to 'deserve' your….undivided attention?" he paused for a moment, I guessed he was thinking about his response. He had better make it a good one.

"I want to see you Eve, I need to see that you're alright" he said softly down the phone.

"I don't want to see you Mr Ainsley. As I have said before, I do not want nor need your help. We are practically strangers and I don't trust you" I explained as though I was talking to a child. It felt as though I was!

"Eve, let me prove to you that I mean you no harm. I want what is best for you. I have sufficient evidence to suggest that you need my help, I just don't understand why you don't want it" he sounded exasperated.

"I don't want it, Mr Ainsley because I don't like you. I find you very rude, arrogant, intimidating, very angry and demanding. Everything about you screams asshole!" I shouted down the phone.

I turned my head to the doorway to see Sally leaning on the frame, with a confused look on her face. I shook my head to try and ease some of her expressed tension.

"I need to see you Eve. Let me in" he totally ignored my outburst and hung up.

I looked at Sally, feeling to exasperated when I heard a knock at the door. Sally looked at me, the sadness in her face subsided instantly, her eyes widening, her grin spreading.

_Oh no… he was outside? What the fuck?!_

"I am _not_ here!" I called out as she dashed to the door in front of me.

I heard muffled voices before the door closed. I sighed in relief. Disaster averted.

"So I'll just erm… leave you two" Sally grinned and I knew she was ringing her hands twisting her hips, looking cute. My breath hitched.

"Good evening Miss Palvin" a smooth, soft voice spoke from my doorway. I didn't even need to look at him to see who it was. I dropped my face into my pillow and I groaned.

"Please leave Mr Ainsley" the sound muffled into my pillow.

There was no answer but I heard the closing of the door. I was about to lift my face when I felt two strong hands, begin to gently rub my shoulders.

"Your sister told me about today, I'm so sorry Eve" he whispered. I jumped up and away from him. He dropped his hands back to his lap as he watched me intently from his chosen spot on the side of the bed. "Please give me a chance?" he pleaded. He had the same look in his eye that Tyler had. No way was I falling for that again. I shook my rapidly.

I saw him run his hand through his hair and clench his jaw tight. Then he moved closer to me, causing me to move back until my back was against the headboard, but he kept moving towards me. My breathing became rapid as he enclosed on my personal space. His arms came up to either side of my head, caging me in. My lips parted as I started to pant. His face moving closer to mine, stopping only inches away.

"Eve, you're panting, you have a natural reaction to me. Please let me help you" he whispered, flicking his gaze between my eyes and my lips.

I slowly pushed my head back as far as I could away from him, the devious look in his eye and the shallow quickness of his breaths, made me feel uneasy.

"Mr Ainsley, you're scaring me…" I whispered, watching his eyes snap open and pull himself back immediately.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to frighten you. Please don't be afraid of me" he begged, running a hand through his hair. I guessed it was some kind of nervous twitch he had. "Please I'm begging, just tell me what I can do to make you ok. Don't tell me to leave; I don't want to be away from you Eve. I can't bear the thought of being away from you when you need me. I want to make you happy again"

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The man was clearly deluded.

"I don't need your help for numerous reasons. The first, I don't know, trust or like you, second, my life has nothing to do with you and third I am not a charity case"

"Eve…Miss Palvin. I must apologise for what I did say in my office and I would like to point out that I do in fact care about your personal life, as I do all my employees. And I definitely do not see you as a charity case, I see you as a sweet, young, friendly, intelligent, amazing young woman and a valued employee who knows her trade well that needs some help. I will plead my case until my last breath, please give me a chance to prove my worth to you"

"Mr Ainsley. Your constant harassing and persistence is getting out of hand. Coming to a person's house after they have told you time and time again that you are not welcome can be classed as stalking and it is in fact an arrest able offence. Don't make me call the police" I spoke calmly although inside my head I was kicking and screaming at him.

"Then give me an opportunity to prove myself" he told me very stubbornly.

"Please leave Mr Ainsley" I whispered. "Get out of this house".

"Eve, please" he insisted.

"Get out." I spoke slightly louder.

"Not until you hear me out"

"Out! Just get out of my house!" I shouted, jumping up, pulling him up off my bed, shoving him out of the door. "Get out!.

He tried to grab me in an embrace but I slapped away his hands. _This man was so infuriating!_

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him, dragging him down the hallway and opened the door. I could see Sally watching from behind the door to the living room from the corner of my eye. "And don't you ever come around here again! I don't like you, I don't need you and I don't ever want to!" I yelled in his face before slamming the door in it.

I stood, rooted to the spot, in absolute shock, inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to calm myself. That man caused me to reach all new levels of anger I didn't even know I was capable of.

"Eve?" I heard a soft voice speak to me. "Are you alright?" Sally approached me, standing just behind me. I didn't even look at her.

"I'm going to my room" I suddenly felt drained and exhausted. I turned, and went straight back into my room. I could feel Sally watching me, the anxious vibe radiated off of her and rippled throughout the house.

"Eve?" I heard her say again. I stood on the threshold of my safe place and turned my head to look at her. "I love you" she smiled at me.

"I love you too Sal" I smiled half-heartedly at her before stepping through the doorway, closing it behind me.

I snuggled up in bed, wrapping the quilt around me like some kind of life jacket. I half hoped that Sally would come in and give me a huge hug, but she never did, she was probably just as shocked at my outburst as what I was. I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep when my phone vibrated. I jumped up to grab it, thinking Sally had sent me some kind of comforting message. I growled when I read who it was really from;

_Don't hate me Eve but I won't give up on you, I can't, it's impossible. You are worth every second of my time and I know your mother would be so proud of the woman you've become._

_Sleep sweetly_

_I'm here if you need me_

_Oliver_

I threw my phone across the room in sheer anger. That fucker was now using my dead mother in order to get into my panties, or whatever it was he was trying to achieve.

"Get fucked Ainsley" I muttered and after a long hard scream into my pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

The rest of the week went a lot smoother then the first few days had been and I was so grateful for that. If anything else had of happened I may have spontaneously combust.

It was a mid-Friday afternoon and I was laid on my bed with my eyes closed lightly, trying my best to hear Sally's conversation. Much against my protests, she was on the phone to her best friend Miranda, updating her on the last week's antics – she tended to over react about things and I wanted to make sure that she kept calm. The last thing I needed were outsiders believing that I was some kind of cock teasing whore- and she was acting as though it was some kind of movie. She just couldn't get over Oliver and his 'rugged good looks' as she liked to call them and the way he'd swooped in and 'rescued' me and I'd just shot him down in flames. I rolled my eyes under my lids wondering where on earth she got the ideas from, coming to the conclusion that she watches too much Disney. I decided the best option right now would be to get up and go into the living room away from her fantasy phone call, before she introduced the dragon that mended my keep, the same one he'd had to slay before climbing the tower. I slid my way into the kitchen, banging on her bedroom door on the way past to let her know that I was listening. I heard her giggle and her voice became a hushed tone. I headed right towards the coffee machine to make a pot or three before retreating to the couch, switching on the TV, turning it up loud.

"Alright, Evangeline Marie Palvin, you're going to get your little ass up off my couch and we're going to sort your life out, right now!" Sally called out as she stomped her way from her bedroom to where I was relaxing. I looked up at her, sighing. I was only ever called by my full name when I was in trouble. "You! Get up right now, we're going to give you a major life intervention".

"Sally, I… I wouldn't even know where to start" I explained.

"Ok, so you need to get your thoughts back together right? So Miranda and I were just talking and we thought that the best way to start would be for you to be comfortable in your environments and you're already comfortable here" she pointed out, raising an eyebrow, assessing my horizontal stance on her couch "So you should quit that awful job that you have and go back to the garage. Happy mind and all that" she smiled "And it means you won't have to deal with him being your boss anymore" she tried to muffle her giggle. I raised my eyebrow in her direction. I knew she meant 'if you quit then you won't have to worry about being in a relationship with him since he's not your boss anymore and you don't have to stop hiding the feelings you have for him and move on from Tyler'

_You couldn't be further from the truth my sweet sister. It is not going to happen. Not even if he was the last guy on earth._

I frowned. I didn't approve of her discussing my business with the world, even if it was just Miranda. It made me embarrassed to think that my life was so bad that it was the brunt of most people's discussions. Not that I'd thought that Sally would ever do that to me, but I was naturally a private person.

"Oh come on, think about it, you don't need as much money now. It's not as though you need to save for a family anymore" she whined.

_Ouch._

I winced at her words, closing my eyes. A family was all I'd ever dreamed of. I opened my eyes and glared at her.

"Fuck you, Sally" I spat, getting up from the couch and storming off to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

I flung myself onto the bed and sighed loudly. For all I loved my sister, she could still be a heartless bitch that tended to speak before she though at times, but the more I thought about what she said the more I realised she might have a valid point. Being away from Oliver Ainsley might be a good thing. At least I wouldn't have to face him anymore and the reason for running for the damn promotion in the first place. It'd be one thing off my list and I was so sick of his obnoxious ways bringing me down.

"Eve? I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean to upset you, you know I just want you to be happy" Sally's upset voice came from the other side of the door. I stared at it as I listened to her, I knew that. She was the only one in the world that did, apart from Henry of course. I crossed the room and ridding us of the wooden barrier, I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know you do Sal. I don't even know what came over me. It's all just… a lot, you know? Tell you what? If you give me a few minutes to get dressed, we'll go over and see him right now, on the single condition that you come with me, even if it is just to sit in the car. Just so I know you're there?" I muttered into her shoulder.

"I knew you'd do the right thing" she smiled at me before heading back in the direction she came from in a mad hunt for the car keys.

….

I swallowed hard as I watched the needle indicate the floors passing, taking me further towards my doom. I was starting to regret this idea now that I was actually here and could feel his intimidating essence all around me. I was tempted to just stop the elevator and go straight back down when it stopped and the doors slid open to reveal the all too familiar sixth floor. I turned to my right and then my left, looking for reinforcements as I remembered that I had made Sally stay downstairs- for the sake of herself, myself and Ainsley.

"Alright Palvin. It's time to face it like a man" I whispered to myself then chuckled. The irony was not lost on me.

I stepped out onto the solid floor and swiftly made my way towards the huge office occupying the right side. I tapped lightly on the frosted glass door and slipped in after hearing him shout clearance to enter. I closed the door behind me and stood stationary at the threshold as I saw him in his leather chair- his back to me- looking out of the window to the busy city below. I felt instant sympathy for whoever was on the receiving end of the phone as he shouted obscenities into the mouthpiece before slamming it back into the receiver.

"This had better be worth my fucking time, I'm rushed off my fee…" he started as he twirled in his chair to face the door but stopped immediately as his eyes set themselves upon my own. His face flashing numerous emotions starting at anger, flashing to disbelief then sheer delight then neutral. "Eve? What are you doing here? I mean you're not due back at work until Monday, are you ok?" he asked rapidly, standing from his seat coming towards me. I put my hand out to stop him. Watching him sigh and retake his place in his chair at his desk.

"Mr Ainsley, I assure you I'm fine. I am not here to work, I am in fact here to see you" I spoke as professionally as I could master.

His expression burst into a mile- wide grin and he nodded. "You are? Oh right, please take a seat. Can I get you anything? A drink? Something to eat? Anything at all?" he asked as I followed his instructions and sat down in the overly large leather armchair opposite him, perching right on the edge. It was amazing how he could still make me feel so uncomfortable after everything that had happened.

"No thank you Mr Ainsley, but before we even begin I must make you aware that I am not here for your gratification, I'm here for my own and I need you to listen"

His eyes widened as he nodded and I noticed him swallow gently. I knew that reaction, he was nervous.

"I'm all ears" he told me, leaning back in his chair, clasping his hands together. His eyes flicking between mine, searching for answers.

Seeing him in that state made me hug myself with glee as I slid back in the seat, suddenly a lot more comfortable. I made a small noise, clearing my throat before I spoke. It was clear that I had the total upper hand now and I was not going to back down to any of his shit. "I've made the decision to quit and go back to the garage"

"What? No! Why?" he cut me off sounding desperately panicked.

"Mr Ainsley, I do recall asking you to just listen. If you would just comply with said orders you would know that I am about to explain. You see, my sister has been helping me to evaluate my life, for want of a better word, and we have come to the conclusion that you and your office are part of the problem whereas at the garage I was very happy and very comfortable, so we believe it is best if I go back there as a starting place to get my life back together"

He stared at me, frozen, his mouth gaping as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He blinked twice before speaking. "I…you…Eve, please don't leave; I don't want you to leave. If you feel the job is too much then I will give you a less stressful role. I could make you my P.A; all you'd have to do is send emails, fax documents and file cabinets. No pie charts, business meetings or tiresome phone calls" I shook my head.

"Mr Ainsley, I believe you're missing the point. The work detail itself is not the only thing dragging me down although it is nice of you to pick up on the fact that it is not a positive factor in my life right now but it's also to do with the way I feel about this place" I waved a hand around me indicating that I meant the building. "I feel very uncomfortable in myself due to the required attire. It is not something I am used to or enjoy wearing, hence the reason I tend to go barefoot around the office and hence the reason I feel uncomfortable and out-casted from my colleagues and that is a feeling that is not very compatible with me, it is not something I like to experience... evidently. And besides, you already have a P.A" I countered.

"Well I'll fire her, right now" he picked up his telephone to dial Aria, his P.A, when I slapped his hand down.

"No you will not" I spoke harshly. The last thing I needed was people here hating me on top of everything else. I needed all the friends I could get right now.

"Well then I'll drop the dress code, give you your own office and all the easy stuff to do, just please don't leave. I know you're going to be a fantastic asset to this company and I need to keep an eye on you" he shrugged, knowing that this was not the direction I wanted this conversation to take but it was going to anyways. "I just need some peace of mind in knowing that you're going to get better" he argued back and I shook my head rapidly.

"Once again I must refuse the offer. It seems I need to rephrase this. I do not want to be here or around you any longer". He was not going to get one over on me. I stood and headed to the door when he jumped out of his chair, shadowing me then grabbing me by the arm, spinning me to face him.

"Please Eve, reconsider" his eyes searching mine once more.

"I'll clear my desk on the way out" I pulled my arm from his grip and left his office, my head held sky high.

….

"Now that's the Eve I know and love" my sister beamed as I told her the story of what had just unfolded in his office.

"Yeah, she's still in there somewhere. I guess it just takes a boisterous drama queen of a sister and her crazy idea's to find her" I smiled back at her.

"Yes, she most certainly is. So how about we go to Alfie's for a celebration drink, my treat?" she offered and it was one I just could not refuse, so we pulled out of the parking lot and straight into the traffic, heading towards the café.

"My girls!" Henry cheered as we walked through the door.

"Hey Henry" Sally squealed back and bounced over to greet him and fill him in about her recent trip to Texas in all its glory. My lips twitched into a light smile as I watched her go. I could feel the essence of the place working its magic upon me as every single muscle in my body relaxed, I hadn't realised I was so tense. This is exactly what I needed.

"Well would you look at what the cat dragged in!" I heard a familiar male voice say and my shoulders sagged in dread as I prepared for the worst. I turned around slowly and much to my surprise the frown possessing my face ceased and was replaced by a huge grin.

"Well I never, if it isn't the orange juice champ himself and his trusty sidekick! Hey Rick, hey Jim!" I squeaked, bounding over to where they were sat at the table in the centre of the room, sitting myself down in the seat beside Jim who was dressed head to toe in dark blue coveralls with huge work boots on his feet, similar to my own. His greying black hair was hidden underneath a black Rangers cap and his almost toothless grin was the most infectious thing I'd ever come across. I looked across the table and grinned at Rick, who was wearing identical clothes to Jimmy – I guessed they'd just finished working. His long blonde hair was in a tight ponytail and was decorated by the cigarette he always kept behind his ear in case of any emergency stress he might suffer.

"I hardly recognised you now that you're high and mighty in the office building" Jim commented, nudging me softly in the side with his greasy elbow.

"Not any longer" I smirked back at him "I'm coming back to the garage"

"Oh you missed us that much huh?" Jim laughed making me laugh out loud. It felt good to do that so genuinely.

"Of course I did, life just wasn't the same without you guys" I giggled.

"But what happened? Did you get fired? I mean I heard that you and Tyler broke up. His old man brought the Ford in for a service and told us. Does that have anything to do with it?" Rick spoke up, taking a sip of his tea. No doubt it was mixed with some kind of liquor.

I exhaled a light laugh "Rick, you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Oh yeah? This is the guy that didn't believe that a girl could be a mechanic, remember? Tell me" he grinned. I was about to explain when I was interrupted.

"Hey guys! I almost didn't recognise you, you're both gaining a generous helping of grey hair" Sally chirped up approaching from behind Rick, running her hand through his hair and flicking his ponytail, handing me a large mug of my usual drink. Rick rolled his eyes and watched her sit down to his right while Henry approached behind her and sat to his left.

The next three hours were absolute bliss. My sister, my best friends and my stand-in dad around me. No Tyler, no Oliver and not a care in the world, but it all ended far too soon.

"So we'll see you back in the garage next week?" Jim asked as Rick and he stood to leave.

"Just try and keep me away" I beamed, unable to hide the pure joy I felt at that moment.

"Alright, just you take care of yourself, Eve" Jim ruffled my hair and left alongside Rick. I watched them go until they disappeared from view before turning to Sally and Henry.

"It's good to see you smiling again, Eve. The last time I saw your face you looked sad and lost. But now it's like I'm seeing parts of the old you again so whatever you're doing, keep it up because it's definitely working" Henry complimented me.

I reached across the table and grabbed Sally's hand "Not until the very end"

Sally rolled her eyes "Alright, enough with the mushy stuff, you're going to make me vomit" she grinned "But hey, do you want to go to the theatre tonight? A little birdie told me that your favourite show is on exclusively for one night only" she batted her eyelashes at me, watching my grin grow.

"You're joking right?! I'd love to go!" I squeaked "but wait a minute, aren't all the tickets sold out?"

That caused Sally to grin like the Cheshire cat "Then it's a good thing I've already booked us tickets" she beamed, diving into her purse, pulling out two tickets.

"What?" I laughed. "You had this planned this all along? How did you know what I'd do?"

"Momma didn't raise no fool Eve!"

I couldn't stop myself from grinning at her, she was so right. And things could only get better from here on out.

….

"I hate you Sally. I hope you're aware of that" I grimaced in the direction of my little sister.

"Yes. Fully. Now please stop talking, you'll ruin your mask!" she scolded me.

"Why do you keep torturing me, little sister?" I groaned as I felt the dirty clay mixture harden over my face. "This thing is getting so tight I can hardly talk"

"Why do you think I chose it?" I heard her try to muffle a laugh.

I lifted a cucumber slice off of my eye and peered down at her as she sat on a low stool on my left side, attacking my fingernails with some kind of device. I should have known she'd make me comply to a ridiculous beauty regime, well more like surrender to it. There was just no stopping her from the second we stepped foot through the front door and there I was all freshly showered and lounging in one of the large twin armchairs dressed in nothing but my underwear hidden by the biggest, fluffiest robe known to man, a towel wrapped stylishly around my wet hair, a clay mask on my face, cucumber on my eyes – very good for dark circles as Sally kept pointing out then admonishing me for eating it. We'd gone through almost a whole cucumber- and my feet were dipped in a spa which was heated and bubbling.

"Where is all of your war paint?" I gestured with my unmanned hand to her clean, clear, pristine face.

"Shh!" she scolded me for the hundredth time and gently hit me on the hand with her evil manicure contraption.

"So tell me and I will" I retorted, kicking my feet, splashing her. She slowly glared up at me, mock pouting.

"Sensitive skin, I have to use special stuff. I can't use all the stuff I put on you, I come out looking like I've injected cooking oil into my face"

I stared at her before bursting into hoots of laughter followed instantly by her as she scrunched her eyes and puffed out her cheeks, impersonating the outcome.

"And that right there is exactly how you became a model" I giggled, my laughter slowing down. "So what's next in the Sally Special Torture Chamber?" I asked as she flicked her eyes back down to my hand and continued working.

"After I've done your manicure, I'm going to get your feet out of there and give you a pedicure, then wash of your mask and coax your eyebrows into a respectable shape. It's better to do that when your face is wet, it softens the follicles so it doesn't hurt as much. By which time the Chinese food should have arrived so we can indulge in noodles and wine then it's time for hair and makeup" she smirked at me, registering the look of utter horror betraying me. "Just sit back, close your eyes and go to your happy place. It'll all be over soon" she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

I replaced the cucumber slice and leaned my head against the back of the chair, drifting into a daydream of wrenches, car parts and garages.

….

I rolled my eyes as I reached the door, turning to face my sister who was still 20 yards away from where I was.

"Oh I'm coming, calm down. Teetering takes time" she grumbled at me. I had been totally against the idea of wearing skyscraper heels just to sit in a theatre but Sally was so deeply opposed and so we'd had to leave an hour earlier just to be on time.

I'd allowed her to carry out her torture regime on me but when it came to clothes, I had to put my foot down, I was not dressing uncomfortably so I'd decided on a white fitted blouse and my best pair of deep blue jeans with Sally's coral coloured blazer and matching coral coloured loafers whereas Sally had gone the whole 9 yards with her yellow pleated just-above-knee length dress and her white stain platform heeled shoes and matching clutch bag. She's dressed for one of her many red carpet events, not an evening out at a dark theatre with her down and out older sister.

The show had been the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. It had been my favourite since I was 3 years old and being there with my sister gave me the chance to just totally relax and find myself again. I sang, I tried to dance, I laughed, I cried and I felt like me again and it was peaceful, I was peaceful.

"Yeah, so is Christmas!" I scoffed back. The place was now deserted and we were the only audience members remaining inside the building. I figured in that moment that I had the patience of a saint; well only where Sally was involved anyways.

"Happy place, Evangeline. Happy place" she mocked me as she eventually caught up with me at the grand entrance of the foyer.

I linked my arm through hers, hoping to act as an aid and quicken the walking pace. She squeezed my arm in a grateful gesture and I pushed open the doors and we stepped out into the cold. I looked around me to find white frozen droplets falling from the sky; it had clearly begun snowing when we were inside.

"Christmas is definitely on its way" I grinned looking up into the oncoming snow as the flakes dusted my lashes.

"I know, it won't be long until we can get the tree out and put all the decorations up and have the festive tunes blaring as we wrap all our Christmas presents" Sally mirrored my excitement.

Christmas had always been the best time of year for us; my mom had always made it special. We'd spend hours together just making our own Christmas cards whilst singing along to Mariah Carey and we'd make gingerbread houses and turn our living room into a makeshift Santa's grotto filled with fake snow and tea lights. It was the only time of the year we'd truly felt like a family.

I forgot all about my annoyance and eagerness to get home and slowed the walking pace right down to bask in the ambiance and enjoy the short precious walk to the car. We huddled close together as we began an animated discussion about possible gift ideas and Christmas colour schemes. We were too wrapped up in our own little world to even recall the world around us as everybody scurried out of the blare of the winter shower and the squeals of the children frolicking and dancing through the flakes, catching and embracing the rare snowy occasion.

The walk was short lived as we reached the car, I slid onto the car hood to continue our discussion as Sally was not opposed to getting her dress dirty but at the same time did not want to escape this little bubble we had found ourselves getting warped in to.

As we talked, a huge gust of wind came from nowhere and found its way up Sally's dress, blowing it north. She squeaked and tried to push it down and look embarrassed at the same time but we both knew that she loved it and was doing her best Marilyn Monroe. I laughed at her as she laughed at me.

"Oh it's a bit windy up here" she commented holding her dress down with one hand. "I think I need to get out of this wind"

I laughed in agreement "Oh yeah, I think the whole street just grabbed an eyeful"

I slid down from the hood and opened the car but as I stepped to open the car door a voice spoke to me.

"Eve? What a surprise I didn't expect to see you here"

My good mood vanished instantly. Could this seriously be happening? Why does he have to be everywhere I go? I turned my head to the source of the sound and my eyebrows pushed up together in surprise as I realised that it wasn't Oliver as I had expected, but Tino a very good and mutual friend of Tyler and I.

"Tino? Oh hey, how are you?" I asked, taking a step towards him in greeting. Sally gripped at my hand for support, knowing who he was.

"I'm erm… I'm alright" he twitched his lips into a very unconvincing smile. I chose to ignore it, knowing that he was not the most social person I'd ever met.

"That's great so what are you doing here? This is a little too far from where you normally go, right?" I asked and he nodded almost unperceptively. I felt Sally's hand tighten around my own and I gave her a reassuring squeeze back.

"I erm… just came for a walk. I had to get away for a while, you know?" he spoke quietly as his lip began to tremble. I'd never seen him show any kind of extreme emotion before.

"Oh Tino, are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked, holding my hand towards him when he took a loud gasp and stepped back.

"I'm really sorry Eve… truly I am" he began to apologise as his hands started shaking.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked softly. I guessed that he was high on something; he wasn't shy to try anything new.

He slowly moved his shaking hand into his inside pocket. Sally's hand squeezed my hand so tight; it was enough to stop the blood flow. I could sense how frightened she was, she'd never had to deal with the street life. She always had entourage and bodyguards to do that for her. I glanced at her to give her some reassurance when I found her eyes as wide as saucers and her usual bronze face was white as a ghost. I gently shook her hand in an attempt to get her to look at me but it was as though she was frozen to the spot. I followed her gaze towards the open street when my eyes were greeted by the barrel of a handgun, shaking uncontrollably in the grip of Tino.

My breathing stopped in its tracks, my eyes widened in unadulterated horror and my whole life flashed before my eyes. I had so many things I needed to do, Sally had things she still wanted to do, people we wanted to meet, places we wanted to go and a huge bucket list of things we needed to accomplish. I had noticed beside me that Sally had not moved an inch, she had gone into shock and I needed to get her away from here, I needed her safe

"Ti…Tino, what are you do-doing?" I managed to force out a whisper as my eyes focused on the quivering metal.

"P-please believe me when I say I don't want to do this, but he's just… out of control, I'm not a bad person…." He spluttered.

I flicked my eyes to my Sally who was still routed to the spot in downright fear as I felt her hand shaking in mine. I had to protect my baby sister.

"Ti.." I swallowed, allowing a small amount of air reach my lungs. I thought about screaming but the thought of the consequences shut the idea down without hesitation. "Tino… please just put the gun down. It doesn't have to come to this" I whispered, moving my eyes infinitely around the lot to see if there would be any kind of inspiration to help us but coming up blank.

"NO!" he snapped at me, making me flinch. His eyes hardening over for a split second before filling with deep anguish "He told me it was either you or me… and I don't want to die" his bottom lip began quivering rapidly. "I'm so sorry Eve, please forgive me"

He closed his eyes as I noticed his fingers lightly squeeze around the trigger, my own springing open. This was it. I was going to die.

"I forgive you Tyler" I whispered internally as I watched his finger squeeze even further, the gun rattling furiously in his grip.

The loud snapping sound made me squeal out loud, causing a very scared looking Tino to react nervously causing my whole world to slow to an agonising pace, the scene in front of me playing out in slow motion.

Sally finally gained motion in her body and shoved me out of the way and as I fell to the floor, I saw the look of sheer horror pasted on Tino's face as he dropped the gun and ran. Then my head turned towards Sally instinctively, taking what seemed to be a lifetime. She was staring down at me, her face turning grey and her eyes the widest I'd ever seen them. She dropped her gaze from me down to her side where she clutched at herself. Turning her shaking hand palm up I saw her hand soaked in a pure red liquid…blood. She grazed her eyes back to mine and we stared at each other, her ashen faced and I was open mouthed then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped to the floor, collapsing in a heap.

"Sally…Sally…Sally!" I squeaked getting louder and louder, crawling over to her, rolling her over to lay face up, her eyes closed and her body was weak and heavy. "Sally? Can you hear me? Come on, talk to me" I whispered as I frantically stroked her face and her arms, looking for any signs of life, pools of blood absorbing into my own clothes and my hands.

I lifted my head back to scan the street for anybody that could help. Upon seeing nobody I kissed Sally's head "I'll be right back baby sister. I'm going to get help. Don't you dare leave me" and I got to my feet sprinting out into the middle of the street.

"Help! Please somebody help me!" I screeched at the top of my lungs running to the nearest building which just so happened to be the most expensive restaurant in town. "Please someone call an ambulance. Please!" I screamed unable to comprehend what had just happened. A few of the restaurant's customers sensed my obvious distress and combined with seeing my blood-drenched attire, abandoned their meals and followed me back out into the street where I bolted back across to where my sister lay making no movements. I threw myself back down on the floor beside her, rechecking her desperately for any new signs of life. I heard one of the followers dial the emergency services.

I ran my hand down her torso to stop on the huge gaping wound that seemed to be spurting blood like an imploding dam that had almost her whole dress sodden red. I tried to wipe away as much blood as I could without vomiting. "Come on Sally, let me know you're still with me" I spoke slightly louder as I pulled off my jacket, wrapping it around the wound tight in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I pulled her up to me, in a tight hug, rocking her. "Please Sally, don't leave me, you can't leave me" I repeated, running a bloody hand up across my face and into my hair, leaving a red stain in its wake. I did not take my eyes off of her for a second although I felt a crowd of people gather around us.

A middle aged man pushed his way through the crowd and made his way towards us.

"I'm a doctor. I can help" he spoke soothingly as I looked up to him. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I…I erm… I think she's been shot" As I spoke aloud, the words sunk in to my brain. My sister had been shot. She'd pushed me out of the way and saved my life. The sobs hitched in my throat as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Alright, and what about you are you hurt?" the man looked over me, searching for any signs of injury but I shook my head.

"Please just save her" I whimpered, releasing her slightly allowing him to look over her.

"Miss, I am going to need your sister to lay flat on her back" he told me. I hesitated before laying her flat, watching the doctor go straight to work on her, checking for a pulse and assessing her wound. "Indeed she has been shot. She is still alive but barely. You did the best thing in applying pressure to the wound to decrease the bleeding" he assured me as he put his hand under her dress to assess how tightly the jacket was bound when I slapped his hand away.

"Don't you touch her! Don't touch her that way!" I screamed before directing my slaps from just his hand to his face and his chest. He managed to hold me off then I swooped down and picked her back up holding her tight to me, readjusting her dress. "Until the end Sally, until the very end" I repeated to her, encouraging her to open her eyes and look at me.

"Miss, this is no time to be silly, I could save your sisters life" the doctor told me again. I shook my head frantically. I didn't want anybody touching her, she was vulnerable and she needed me and I would protect her. "Miss you need to let her go".

"I'm not letting her go, I'm not. I'm not" I repeated as the doctor tried to get closer.

I raised a hand to attack him again, to keep him away from my sister when two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me upwards, letting Sally slump back onto the cold wet snowy ground.

I began kicking and screaming "No! Don't take me away, she needs me!"

"Please don't fight me Eve, this is not the time to fight me" I knew that voice.

I turned my head to see none other than Oliver 'asshole' Ainsley. No! Not right now.

"Put me down right now, Ainsley! Put me down!" I screamed at him.

"Eve, the doctor may be able to save your sister, you need to stay back" He warned me, tightening his grip around me as we saw the look of devastation on the doctors face and he began to work in double time, muttering things under his breath.

"No! Sally! Sally!" I cried, reaching my blood-stained hand out to touch her- my sisters' blood- but Oliver was dragging me backwards. "Please Oliver, please let me go. She needs me, I promised to look after her, I promised!" I broke down into hysterical crying in his arms and I felt his head resting on mine, his lips searching for the perfect spot to kiss and his hands slowly began to rubbing soothingly across my torso and my up my sides. I knew at that very moment that nothing could soothe me and his mere touch made my skin crawl so I started fighting him.

"Eve, please don't fight me. I need to do this. You need to stay out of the way because if you don't the doctor won't be able to save her and it'll be on your conscience, you know it will. But please trust me when I say this is not your fault. It was an accident" he whispered in my ear, somehow his almost silent words drowned out the commotion going on around me.

It was too late for all of that; this would already be etched onto my conscience either way .It was not an accident either, my sister had been shot in cold blood. It was actually supposed to me laying there lifeless on the floor but it wasn't. She'd risked her life for my own, something I strongly felt I didn't deserve.

I elbowed him in the ribs to wind him and struggled out of his grip, running back towards my sister as the emergency services arrived, paramedics and police swarming the area. I reached my sister and sent myself to my knee's checking on her as the paramedics reached her.

"Ma'am, can I ask who you are?" the female paramedic asked me as her colleague dropped to check Sally over.

"I'm her sister; I was here when it happened. She… she was shot" I explained, as I watched the male paramedic intently, moving his fingers from her neck to her wrist. He then pulled out numerous pieces of equipment and used them upon my baby sister but after around 10 minutes he stopped still, moved his fingers to her neck and wrist then began putting his equipment away. He stood and muttered something to the female standing in front of me and she nodded her head gently, stepping towards me, making me step back.

"What? What's going on?" I quivered.

"Miss, we have ceased to find a pulse. Despite our attempts, the bleeding was too severe. I'm so very sorry"

I stared at her blankly momentarily before shaking my head. "W-what? No, she's not gone. She's not. Not Sally. It's not the end yet, she promised me. She promised!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but it was the injury that killed her, her blood loss was too great to stop"

I was listening but not hearing her, my mind was numb. Sally, my beautiful Sally. The only person I had in the world. Killed. Dead. Not even thirty minutes ago we were talking about gingerbread houses and Christmas trees. And it was the hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"Ma'am, we are going to need to check you over, and the police need to talk to you about the incident" the female paramedic 'Julia' told me but I just couldn't move, I couldn't even bring myself to try. Not even when they loaded my sisters' body onto a stretcher and covered her head to foot in a blanket.

I was vaguely aware of voices coming from behind me and footsteps heading away from me. I stood just looking. It all felt surreal, like it was a dream. I was convinced that I was going to wake up any second and Sally was going to be laughing on the phone with Miranda. Suddenly another hand on my shoulder brought me round from zombie-minded state.

"Eve?" I turned around to see who it was, tears still flooding my eyes. "You're shaking; I think you've gone into shock. You should let the paramedic check you over"

I just stared at him as I saw his apologetic face morph into that of the devil that began laughing the most sadistic, evil laugh right in my face, laughing at my misfortune, laughing at my pain, causing me to jump back into myself and lash out instinctively in viscous fury. "Don't you touch me. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You killed my sister! She's dead because of you! Ever since I met you my life has gone downhill and now I have nobody! My sister is dead!" I cried as I swung for him, catching the left side of his face, causing him to grasp it and in a flash I was being pushed backwards away from him, a policeman standing in between us.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it down a notch Miss…Palvin, right? I do understand you're upset but we cannot tolerate you attacking people in the street, I will be forced to arrest you and that is not something I wish to do however we do need to talk, so if you could step into the vehicle please?" he asked me, guiding me towards the police car, allowing me to slide into the back.

After I retold the police the story and allowed myself to be checked over by the paramedics, I lay on the bed in the back of the ambulance, rested my head back and closed my eyes.

"The best thing for you to do now is to go home and rest" Julia told me, "I think any more stress right now would be vitally unhealthy for you".

I opened my eyes as I watched her dispose of the latex gloves and I nodded. I didn't trust myself to say any words; I wasn't all too sure of what would actually come out of my mouth. I closed my eyes again in a long blink before diverting my gaze to the movement just beyond the open doors of the emergency vehicle.

"Do you need a ride? The CSI team are taking prints and there's nothing else we can do here" the policeman asked standing in the doorway. I wanted to shake my head and refuse. I just wanted to be alone but the rational part of my brain began screaming at me. If I drove home, I'd be with Sally before my time was up, I wasn't really in any state of mind to get myself home safely however if I was driven home, I'd manage to live in a world with Oliver 'asshole' Ainsley –it was nothing short of what I deserved- but at least my sisters legacy would live on. I'd be damn sure to shout her story from the rooftops. The story of my beautiful, loyal baby sister who risked her life for her useless, pathetic, sister who most definitely did not deserve it but she was with me right until the end.

As the police vehicle pulled away with me securely in the back seat, I looked back to find Oliver in the back of the open ambulance, clearly being treated for the punch to the face I'd thrown upon him as he sat with an ice pack attached to his face. My body wanted to jump up and down, scream and swear at him then dive out the car and make sure I'd done a good job in attacking him but my mind was blank. I couldn't talk straight, move straight or even think straight. I had no concept of time or day so it was a surprise thrown upon me when I blinked and found myself sitting right outside the apartment. How did I get here? I didn't even remember giving anybody the address. The police officer escorted me inside, taking the keys from me to unlock the door as he saw me fumbling to even take them from my purse and checked the place over .One of the first things he did was head straight into the kitchen and dispose of all of the sharp knives and utensils. I wasn't sure if he was even entitled to do such a thing but I made no move to stop him, it was probably for the best. He checked over the rest of the rooms making things safe before he stood on the threshold to leave, turning to me standing lifeless in the hallway just beyond him.

"I think you should go and take a shower and climb right into bed. You need rest" He directed me. I blinked at him nodding slightly and looking down at myself, realising his motivation to speak. My clothes from head to toe were soaked in blood, sweat, tears and snow and I was suddenly glad of him being here. If he hadn't have been there, I would have probably just stood in the hallway all night. I turned on my heel and headed absentmindedly into the bathroom.

"Goodnight Miss Palvin. We will send some officers a round tomorrow for further questioning and to secure off the house as we take further evidence" I heard him say softly followed by the door clicking back into place as he closed it behind him.

I stripped off my clothes and stood underneath the cascades of boiling water but it wasn't until I'd lifted my hand to my hair that I realised I was convulsing feverishly with the cold – I'd been standing in the snow for over an hour wearing only a t-shirt and jeans- and my eyes were wet from tears. I dropped my hands back to my side and paused, waiting in anticipation for Sally to come running in with a huge fluffy robe and slippers or to alert me that she'd made a hot cup of coffee to help warm me up or at least to shout her laughter down to the phone to Miranda or walk into the coffee table and swear or sing out loud as she danced around her room. I had to believe she was here with me, so I waited and waited and waited but nothing happened. The only sound to be heard was the thudding of my heart.

And then it dawned on me. I'd just watched my sister being killed in cold blood. I watched my sister risk her life for me. And she wasn't coming back. Ever.

A wave of sobs made their way up from my stomach and into my throat, deceiving me into believing I was going to vomit but as I opened my mouth to gag my throat gave out a shrill, wailing sound as the sobs followed and the tears streamed my face. My knees buckled and I collapsed in a heap, the burning water still pouring over my naked body. My heaving chest shook my insides violently causing me to vomit heavily. As I watched my upchuck being swept into the small current of water on the deck and washed away down the plug hole, I noticed something else. Blood. I stared at the red liquid being stirred around my body and deposited into the gutter until I realised what it was. It was my sisters blood, the only thing I had left of her and I was not ready to let her go, not yet, so I scrambled as quickly as I could out of the reach of the water and huddled up into a ball, the scene replaying over and over in my mind, causing me to rock harder and faster, my head making dull thuds as it hit off of the wall behind me, over and over. The more and more I thought about it the worse I was becoming and I knew I was going to injure myself.

_It's nothing more than you deserve you selfish bitch!_

My mind kept screaming at me over and over again until my thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt by the ringing of my phone out in the hallway. I screamed at the fright and managed to pick myself up back onto my legs and-still naked- bolt out into the hall to pick up my phone, slipping on my wet feet in the process, landing on my face in the middle of the hallway instantly curling up into a ball, not even bothering to check to see who it was before answering it and putting it to my ear. I tried to speak but no words came out as I heard Oliver's voice on the other side.

'Eve, please don't hang up. I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to right now, in fact, the huge black eye I have right now tells me so, but I had to call to make sure you were home safe and I want you to know how sorry I am for your loss. I know you're hurting and it kills me. But whether you hate me or not, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You have no idea how much I want to be there with you. I'd lock us both away from the world. I wouldn't let anybody hurt you and I would find a way to make you smile again. I'd kill to see your smile, it brightens up even the worst of my days" he paused momentarily "Close your eyes Eve. Close your eyes and feel me there with you, holding you tight, kissing you right where it hurts, and kissing all your pain away. Say the words, Eve, and I'll be with you in a heartbeat"

The soft, soothing sound of his voice acted as a queue for me as a fresh wave of guilt washed over me.

"No" I managed to choke out, tears swelling in my eyes.

"Hush baby, no. Don't say that. I will be here for as long as you need me" he almost sang down the phone, leaving us in silence thereafter. "If you need to cry then cry. It's ok" he spoke after a long moment. And then right on queue the sobs began again as I closed my eyes and bawled and blubbered into the receiver.

"You are so beautiful Eve. You are talented and amazing and caring and you constantly surprise me with your bravery and your wit. I'm never going anywhere" he almost whispered. It sounded as though he too, on the other end of the phone had closed his eyes, trying to reach me.

"Oliver" I whispered through the tearful hiccups. I couldn't deal with him right now.

"I won't give up on you Eve, not now, not ever" he whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The seven days after Sally's death were the longest, most painful of my life. Between further questions from the police and planning her funeral they unleashed the worst punishment possible. Not that I could really call it planning, more like making the right noises whenever anybody made a suggestion. I just couldn't bring myself to actively plan her last goodbye, I wasn't ready for that. I was still numb in my mind body and soul and I just couldn't escape it. The nightmares and flashbacks haunted me every second of every day until finally the day came.

….

I got up that morning at five am whilst the house was still in pure darkness. I wandered into the kitchen, poured a coffee and began my routine without switching a single light on or even opening the curtains. I just wanted to stay secluded in these four walls to be as close as I could to my sister. I wanted to keep separate from everybody and their wicked thoughts and hurtful comments although I deserved them. I slid my fingers around the small, warm cup of strong, black coffee, sliding through into the living room, flopping back into the couch. The coffee failed at its job of giving me the energy to get today over and done with. After drinking another mug of coffee and still having no motivation, I slumped through into my bedroom. What was there to do next? I didn't want to get dressed, I didn't want to wait for a car, and I didn't want to go to the chapel. If those things happened, this day would be real and I didn't want it to be.

Sitting in my black dress pants and black blouse, I sat at Sally's dresser pinning my hair back slowly. My reflection stared back at me, pale and lifeless. My eyes were swollen and red rimmed, my lips matching the colour of my cheeks. My stomach twisted and turned as I then rose from the table and wandered through into the bathroom to attempt to make myself look slightly human. I dipped my fingers under the running water in the sink, lifting my eyes to myself in the mirror. Sally would have wanted me to look nice, even for a funeral, even though she knew the makeup would be down my face in the end. I opened the bathroom cabinet, to find an array of mixtures and potions. I took one look at the overcrowded shelves and closed it right away; I had no idea what I was dealing with and I really didn't want to pretend that I did.

As I was sitting fastening up my flat black boots, a car horn startled me; Henry, Rick and Jimmy were finally here. I stood, not even bothering to check my reflection in the mirror- I didn't really care- and headed to the door. I stopped in the hallway momentarily, glaring at the door almost fighting with myself. Half of me wanted to just run into the bedroom and hide under the quilt for the rest of my life while the other half of me was coaxing me to the door. This would have to happen eventually and I had to be there.

….

We waited for the Minister and Sally outside of the small chapel on the edge of town, just the four of us. I looked around my surroundings slowly at the rows of gravestones. The atmosphere was silent and eerie. I was surrounded by an army of deceased people. I'd never noticed how dreary it really was until now. A shiver jolted through me from head to toe. Partly due to the incoming winter weather, partly due to my emotions but mostly due to the fact that I felt uneasy and unwilling to let my sister spend her days in a place like this. My eyes followed round in a scan until they set upon the three men all dressed in black suits to my far left huddled together away from me, deep in conversation.

"I don't think Eve will be ready to return to the garage for another couple of weeks, Jimmy. She's not in the best state of mind right now. She needs rest." Henry explained.

His voice was quiet; dull in my ears as though he were speaking underwater. Jimmy returned his statement with something I couldn't make out at all, but he didn't seem to agree, his tone gave that much away. The next voice must have been Rick and I heard him clearer than Henry.

"I'm not too sure she'll ever come back to the garage, Jimmy, and you can't make her, it'll make her worse. Her life is going to be so much different without Sally, they needed each other." A pause broke between the three of them. "She needs to find deeper things, find a deeper meaning to her own life other than the garage. Like someone to comfort her through this pain for as long as it lasts, for someone to show her compassion, someone to love her."

I set my eyes on the Minister walking towards us, his bible against his chest and turned my head back to the small group, scanning my eyes over the three male faces, sighing inaudibly. Henry glanced back over his shoulder and straightened up as the he walked by, gesturing for us to follow inside. My body stiffened, my temperature dropped to below freezing. This was it; my gorgeous Sally was waiting inside, peaceful, at ease.

"I got you Eve, don't worry. I'm right here." Henry's hand was at the bottom of my back, the heat radiating through his fingers. The contrast almost hurt. He pressed against me gently, easing me forward inside the doors of the chapel, much against the protesting screams inside my mind.

The chapel itself was small and intimate, decorated completely in oak wood. The stained glass windows were almost floor to ceiling and decorated with religious scenes. I was not a religious person but I couldn't help but say a silent prayer, begging for someone to send my sister right on back to me, to take me instead, but nobody answered. Perhaps they didn't communicate with the evil people of the world. The organ was playing at the front by the coffin my beautiful sister was lying in, echoing around the entire building. Candles were burning around the oak, a scent of vanilla filling the room. Henry released me to sit in the first row, alongside Rick and Jimmy as I continued walking. I stepped up the small, red carpeted steps slowly, lifting my right hand to stroke over the oak. I closed my eyes, inhaling the vanilla, a small smile covering my pale lips. My hand trembled, my chest aching. I could feel her, she was right there with me. Body and spirit.

As I returned to my place beside Henry, I stared up at the cross hanging on the main wall behind the minister. It had to be three times the size of any of us, and was beautiful. My mind ran blank, the words from the male at the front filtered into one ear, through my mind and straight back out the other. My body was stiff and numb in the wooden chair, my arms against my thighs, my hands gripping at the skin against both my wrists. The memories of Sally's life floated around us, playing out in the air, Rick, Jimmy and Henry smiling at her memory. I felt my breathing easing through my lungs, easing through my nose and between my lips. Sally Palvin really was one huge breath of fresh air in everyone's life.

My eyes dropped to focus on the minister as he began telling us of Sally pursuing her dream, moving away from her life in New Jersey, away from her friends that she'd made to start new in New York. As he spoke, my eyes flitted across to where Sally was lying and my mind closed down to everything around me except my favourite memories of my beautiful baby sister.

I remembered when I was barely three years old and my mother brought her home from the hospital. She was tiny, the smallest little thing I'd ever seen. My mom had her wrapped in a thick white blanket as she set her down on my lap. I looked down at the little bundle to find the biggest blue eyes staring right up at me. She reached up and grabbed my hand with hers and I instinctively reached down to kiss it and I knew from that moment on, she would be my best friend and I'd do anything to protect her from harm. Then I remembered her spring formal dance when she was fourteen. She looked absolutely flawless in her long gold satin gown and pearls. She seemed to grow up beyond her years and I envied her like crazy. All the guys wanted to date her, all the girls wanted to be her best friend, she was tall, she was outgoing, she was pretty, she was thin, she was funny and she was popular, whereas I was the complete opposite. I was short, curvy, boyish, shy and nobody wanted to date me but before she left the house that night she told me something that stayed with me, she told me that beauty was on the inside and if people were too ugly to see that, then they weren't worth it. Then I remembered the day I'd came in from working at the garage and she'd told me she'd gotten her first big modelling shoot. She'd sprinted to me at the doorway of Henry's place- just days after we'd arrived in NYC- and took me right off my feet spinning me around, her laugh was loud and infectious, her grin lit up her face and her eyes danced. This is what she'd wanted her entire life, since she was able to walk. The look on her face, seeing how genuinely happy she made my heart fly, it was a great thing to see considering just days before we'd been victims of something hideous, both frightened and heartbroken at the death of our mother…

A gentle nudge from Henry brought me back to reality. I blinked rapidly, shaking my head, remembering exactly where I was when a familiar tune began to gently play as the blood red curtains closed on the light oak coffin, Henry helped me to my feet, snaking his arm around my waist to support me. I listened as Sally's favourite song played and echoed towards the back of the room. The lyrics poured into my body, tugging on my heart strings, hugging my insides. I moved my lips in time with the words, nodding slowly to myself. Each word meant everything to me, described fully just how much I really loved and admired my sister. Closing my eyes, I pictured us together once again, in the future. She'd be waiting for me, arms wide open, ready to tell me absolutely everything that had gone on in heaven without me. Reunited with mom, a family again.

'_I know better, because you said forever and ever … who knew?'_

My vision was blurred as I opened my eyes, the tears pooling over my lids to join the stream flowing down my face. The minister stepped down from the small platform and led us outside into the cold air; the frost was beginning to form on the branches of the trees. We stood by a large hole in the ground where Sally would be buried, alongside my mom. The surrounding dirt was also beginning to show signs of winter coming in thick and fast. The cold air lashed against my face and whipped my hair into a frenzy but I couldn't feel it, just the ever present ache in my chest. I looked to my right to find Henry, Jimmy and Rick standing along the length of the grave.

I watched as the priest slowly made his way to where we were standing with an urn under his arm. My sister. The only thing left of my sister. This was truly it. A surreal feeling of weightlessness washed over me as though someone has pulled my legs from under me. I felt an arm clasp around me tight, one that belonged to Henry as the holy man took his place at the head of the grave. The only noise to be heard was the harsh wind and the occasional cawing of a nearby crow. We all crowded around as the minister began reciting from the bible. I heard what he was saying but I just couldn't bring myself to listen, I was too busy preparing myself for final goodbyes – not that any amount of preparation could make me ready but I had to try.

All too soon, he lowered the urn into the ground, right beside my mother and I lost all control. My breathing shallowed and quickened as I felt my heart rip into tiny pieces. I let out a shrill, high pitched wail as I dropped to my knees and began sobbing hard.

"I'm sorry for all the hell I put you through as kids, I'm sorry I didn't protect you as well as I should have, I'm sorry for burdening you with all my troubles and I'm sorry for being the worst sister in the world. I should have kept you safe but I didn't and I'm just so sorry!" I squealed loudly. I wanted her to hear me wherever she was.

"Hey now, she wouldn't want you behaving this way. Come on, you need to go home" Henry lifted me to my feet and putting my arm around his shoulder, he helped me away from the graveside flanked by Rick and Jimmy although they stayed well back. I knew they were out of their depth and didn't know how to deal with some screaming, grieving young girl. I didn't even know how to deal with it myself. Thank God for Henry.

My head hung as I sobbed uncontrollably, leaning all of my weight onto Henry when my eyes met a pair of familiar black Oxford shoes, making me stop in my tracks. My eyes worked their way upwards to meet the owner, already knowing who they belonged to. I stared up into his blue eyes as he stared into mine. It was like a shock to my system, seeing something so beautiful on such a day. How long had he been standing there? I hadn't even noticed he was there at all.

He stepped forward towards me but I just shook my head, I didn't want to be near him or anybody else for that matter but he understood my request fully as he stopped still and merely lowered his head as a sign of respect. I analysed him momentarily as I saw his whole demeanour change from his usual authoritive state to one of sorrow and complete submission. His shoulders were dipped and hunched; his hands were balled into soft fists and just looked so small. It surprised me; it intrigued me, this man of many stances.

My reverie was interrupted as I felt a hand on my lower back, urging me to walk on. I gave Oliver Ainsley one last look before huddling back into Henry's side and escaping from the eerie, deathly garden.

….

I absorbed myself in the ambience of my sister's home, alone. Henry had insisted on coming in with me after the funeral to make sure I was alright, but I didn't want or need him to but I said nothing as we travelled but as soon as we pulled up outside the apartment, I quickened my pace and was inside with the door locked before he had even reached the garden path. I knew he understood my motives so I wasn't surprised when he didn't question me.

"Please just give me a call so I know you're alright and if you need me, you know where I am. I just wish you'd let me help you"

I did not want to be helped; there was nothing anybody could have done for me.

So there I was laying on my bed in total darkness. I was frightened, in fact I was petrified. Petrified of everything beyond the four walls of my haven and everything I would see if I closed my eyes and now I didn't have anybody to comfort me when things got tough. I turned over onto my side and ran my fingers over my cold pillow, my chest in indescribable agony. All concepts of time totally lost as I lay there in absolute emptiness when I heard shuffling around outside and the locks on the front door unlatched and the door opened.

"Eve? Are you in here sweetheart?" I heard a voice call from the hallway.

_Go away! _I screamed inside my head but remained silent.

I heard the footsteps trudging throughout the house until they reached a halt and the bedroom door crept open.

"Eve? Are you in here?" Oliver set his eyes upon me and crossed the room to stand at my bedside. "I knocked twice but there was no answer when I saw your landlord. I told him I was your brother and he gave me the spare key"

"No" I whispered and looked up at him to find his face etched with worry.

"Eve, please talk to me?" he lowered himself to crouch right in my line of vision "You're laying alone in the dark, I'm worried about you".

"No" I barely spoke, looking right into his eyes blankly. I desperately wanted him to go home, I did not want to have to explain myself but I didn't even have the energy to ask him to leave. I had no energy for anything. Today was the most draining day of my entire life.

He just gazed at me with a sweet sadness in his eyes.

"She would have been so proud of you" he moved a loose tendril of hair out of my face. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, evaporating his words.

_In an actual fact, Sally would have dragged me to hell and back for looking the way I looked right now_.

A small smile crept upon my lips at the same time as a tear streaked my cheek.

"Now that is a beautiful smile, Eve. Such a beautiful smile" he complimented wiping my eyes. I put my hands over my face just wanting to hide away from his gaze and his words.

I heard his breathing as he mirrored me in inhaling deeply in clear frustration, then exhaling then I felt the side of the bed dip where he had chosen to sit upon it and I felt his eyes almost burning a hole in me from staring too hard.

"I'm not going anywhere. I will be here for you until my very last breath. If you need anything, a shoulder to cry on, a punch bag, a job, money, a friend, a shopping buddy, anything, I need you to come to me" he softly ran his hands up and down my legs in a comforting fashion "Please, look at me, I want to see your beautiful face".

But I didn't move my hands, I didn't want to see him and he finally realised that I was not going to give in to his demands when he shifted his hands from my lower body to my face and gently pried my hands away, clasping them with his own, entwining our fingers. With no other choice, I slowly turned my head in his direction.

"I hate seeing you so fragile. It hurts me so much to see the pain in your eyes. I'd do anything to make it right again. To see you smile again" he mumbled. "Do you want me to make you something to eat? Something to drink? I'll even stay the night if you want me to. You just say the word and it's yours. Anything your heart desires"

I pulled my hands from his grip and sat up in my place, curling my legs around me.

"It hurts…" I tried to say but my throat strangled me, ceasing any chance of making any noise.

"I know, you don't have to explain anything to me. Come on, I'll make you a coffee" he stood from the bed offering his hand out to me. I looked at it for a few seconds before hesitantly placing my own in it. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles and gently pulled me to a standing position.

He led me into the living area where he dropped my hand, telling me to make myself comfortable on the couch while he bee-lined for the kitchen to make coffee, which he brought over in record time and set down on the coffee table in front of me, sitting beside me.

We sat in silence for what seemed forever when he suddenly spoke.

"Would it be ok for me to open the curtains? You need a bit of sunlight in here" he asked. I looked between him and the shut off window, shaking my head.

"Why are you here?" I choked.

"Because I need to know you're safe, I need to make you safe" he paused to regard my reaction before continuing, his eyes flicking towards the coffee table "You see Eve, I'm just drawn to you. Ever since the first time I set eyes on you that day in the café. Your beauty, your passion and your confidence. Standing up to me like that totally astounded me. And then you walked into my building and you rendered me almost speechless with your innocence and vulnerability. Something told me then that you needed me, you needed protection and I just had to be close to you, so I pursued you. You are just so beautiful and your aura is just so strong and infectious"

I gawped at him, analysing his expression as he spoke. And for the first time, I saw true sincerity and I almost believed him. But when he turned back to look at me, I quickly averted my eyes to a spot on the wall. We were silent again but only for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Sally's ceremony was beautiful, and you were amazingly brave. Brave and strong and beautiful and utterly mind blowing" he announced out of the blue. I turned to look at him, narrowed my eyes and look away. I was anything but brave.

He slid across the couch until he was sitting right beside me. He took my hands and made me look at him. "You were, trust me".

My eyes filled with tears once more, completely overwhelmed by this almost strangers' faith in me and the growing atmosphere.

"You were so brave" he repeated, pulling me into a hug, one that I completely relaxed into. I felt his hot breath as he pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes as his lips lingered on my brow.

"You are brave and beautiful and strong and witty" he whispered to me "Never forget that".

I could not seem to comprehend why he was showering with compliments. I did not deserve them. He didn't understand that it was my fault that Sally died.

"You're wrong" I breathed, causing him to look at me, his face stricken with concern.

"No, I'm not. Not about this"

"Oliver…" I started before he cut me off, the need growing stronger.

"You don't have to say a word" he smiled and I noticed his face moving slowly towards my own.

I felt another wave of his hot breath and my heart began racing. I began panting and slowly closing my eyes as his mouth moved closer to mine. He released his grip on my hands, moving them to glide up my thighs and rest on my waist where his thumbs began massaging in small circles. My hands softly ran up his arms to rest my fingertips on his biceps, our breath now mashing together to cause a sweet mist amidst us. His nose briefly brushed mine, his skin so soft, and his lips felt like feathers as they ever so lightly began to close around my own.

An image of Sally then appeared in front of me, she was standing with her arms folded across her body, tapping her foot.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing, Evangeline? The first guy that says something nice to you and you're all over him. This guy has caused you nothing but hurt, remember?" she spoke to me as clear as day, as though she was actually standing in the same room. And she sounded pissed but she was right. What the hell was I doing?

I gasped and pulled my lips away instantly and moved my face to the side out of reach of his mouth. He pulled back slightly at my alarm, sighed heavily and planted a silk like kiss on my temple.

"Why do you resist me?" he questioned "You need affection, you deserve it and I need to give it to you"

"Please leave" I squeaked, I began shaking and the tremors bolted through my body, each one increasing the fear and adrenaline flowing through my body. I needed him away from me as soon as possible. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid and so weak!

"I don't want to leave you on your own, I worry about you"

"Leave" I muttered, pulling out from his grasp.

He focused on me only blinking twice before rising to his feet.

"Ok, as you wish" he looked right at me, pressing his lips together into a tight line, running his tongue between them, making me wince as I caught the hint of pain reflecting in his own eyes, he then composed himself headed to the doorway "Please look after yourself and call me if you need anything…or even if you don't. I just want to hear your voice once more" and he disappeared out of sight and out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

I put my head in my hands and scrunched my eyes tight. I hated myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry about the late update! Life has been rather hectic! Just a quick word of warning, this chapter will contain some sensitive material, so if you're sensitive towards self-loathing and acts of harm that may cause, then I suggest that you don't read. I'd hate to distress anybody! And I just want to thank each and every one of my viewers, reviewers and followers for their continued support. You guys are the best. Also, could you guys please take a gander at my best friends work? She is my beta and an amazing writer! & I would like to credit LMStephenson & ****AubryMillenia for being my little helpers. You guys are amazing!**

u/4203192/LMStephenson

8.

The days that followed the funeral got progressively worse. At first I was walking around, talking to myself, talking to Sally, showing some belief that she was still out there, and then I stopped walking around and stayed mostly in bed, talking to Sally, pleading for some kind of sign and then eventually I just stopped. I stopped walking, I stopped talking, and I stopped living. I didn't dress, I didn't wash. I did nothing, I became nothing. My life was meaningless; on my own I was worthless and I was stuck in this hell on earth without any way of escaping.

I just lay there in my bed, with the covers brought right up to my chin, allowing myself to turn numb from the inside out surrounded by the silence and the pitch black nothing for days on end until- for the first time since the funeral- the phone gave a loud, echoing ring from the hallway.

I tried to blank it out with no success, in hope that whoever it was would just give up and take the hint, but of course that never happened. The continuous high pitched, shrill squeals it gave off penetrated right through me to my core as the memories of my sister and my screams as I watched her die, played out over and over again in my head like some torturous mantra until I couldn't take it anymore and eventually snapped, letting out a tortured screech of my own and pulled the pillow from under my head and placed in on top of my face, pushing down as hard as I could. My breath hot and powerful as it bounced off of the pillow, shooting straight back down my throat in turn making my heart beat faster and my chest heave quicker but shallow. My hands applied further pressure to the pillow, curling it around my ears, blocking all senses, my heart rate increasing by the second, my chest pounding, gasping for air but finding none.

_Hurry up and die!_

I listened to the voice inside my head scream at me in a mantra, about how she wished I was the dead one and not Sally. I did not deserve a life. I was nothing, I was nobody and I didn't matter. Nobody would miss me. My grip progressively getting tighter on the pillow, eventually cutting off all circulation as I felt my body shutting down, my breath slowing and my eyes getting heavy. This was it; I was going to die, sad and lonely.

A sudden feeling possessed me at that point like a bolt of electricity as I saw my sister's face- clear as day- in my mind's eye.

"What are you doing?" She glared. She was right; death was the easy way out.

I jolted upwards, flinging the pillow across the room and took a desperate inhalation of air, the sensation almost burning the back of my throat. My eyes were as wide as saucers as the image of my sister disappeared in an instant. _No!_ I stared at the space where she had been in absolute shock. I had to pinch myself just to convince myself that it was real, it wasn't a dream.

I knew what I had to do then in order to see her again, so in a zombie like state; I slid off the bed and completed a lap of the house, my eyes scanning frantically for the desired object. I started in the hallway, my brain becoming almost radar like in order to find what it was I was looking for. I scanned the whole area, floor to ceiling and when I came up short, I slumped my way into the living room, becoming more and more anxious as my eyes began flitting all around the room. I began tearing, ripping, pulling and yanking everything in my path as the search grew ever more intense and ever more unsuccessful. I bypassed the kitchen, remembering the night that the police officer had come in and cleaned up.

Five minutes past, ten minutes past, hours past, searching every nook and cranny. Nothing. I sighed in defeat, but more than anything, in frustration with myself, trying to keep the angry tears back, I idled back to my bedroom, slinking down in the darkest corner of my room to take refuge. I pulled my knees up to my chin and began rocking slowly, the adrenaline leaving my heart pounding, my sensations drained and my skin numb to the touch. Then as quick as it left, all of my sensations sprung back to life as I remembered. My eyes widened infinitely as I slowly untangled myself and began a painfully slow, reptile-like crawl out of the room and along the hallway to Sally's. I pushed the door open and slithered to her bedside where I reared myself up to sit on my heels, pulling out one of the storage drawers, feasting my eyes upon what lay inside.

Memories. Physical memories lay before me. Photographs of our young days in the sun, memorabilia, fridge magnets, Sally's Girl Scout badges. I trailed my fingertips across the surface, stopping at a sheet of paper. Lifting it out, I saw the contents. A child-like drawing. A mother figure, a father figure and two small child figures and I recognized it instantly. It was a picture I'd drawn when I was only 5 years old. The memory came flooding back as I remember the time that Sally and I were locked in the laundry cupboard as my heavily pregnant mom attempted to defend us against _that_ man who was heavily intoxicated with alcohol and god knows what drugs. I remember sitting with my back against the door- while Sally had curled up in the far corner and was singing quietly to herself- using the most of what little light seeped through the cracks to draw the picture, sitting wishing and hoping that one day my family would be like that. Happy. But in the end it turned out to be exactly what I held in my hand, a little girls dream, a fictional reality. I held the picture close to my chest, squeezing my eyes closed and for a split second I became myself at two years old again, wishing, hoping and praying for my family to return to me. A single tear escaped down my cheek.

When I reopened my eyes, they set themselves upon a small, black leather case, no bigger than my hand. _Bingo!_ I deposited the picture down onto the floor and reached inside the drawer to lift it out. I held it in front of me on my flattened palm and flipped the lid. Peering inside I found a worn down sharpening block and placed right by its side was an old fashioned cut throat type razor. I knew instantly that it had belonged to my grandfather and was left to my mother in his will. It was the exact same razor she'd used as a weapon of defense against _him_. The same weapon he'd took from her in a scuffle and used it to end her life.

Somehow with numb fingers, I lifted the razor from its box; the black, thick leather handle coated a silver, slightly rusted blade, weighed down with its own memories and the atmosphere in the room, drastically changed to one of an eerie silence, the guilt and sorrow dripping from both myself and the inanimate object before me. I closed my hand lightly around the metallic tip, feeling the ooze of blood escape my veins. I instinctively reopened my hand to stare at my fresh wounds, trailing my eyes across to my opposing hand. I coiled my injured hand around the handle, leaving a red stain in its wake and gently grazed the skin on the back of my hand with the blade. Instant red spots formed and began trickling down into a river and dripping off my fingertips. I watched the demonstration of the sheer sharpness of the object before lifting it to my eye level, analyzing it. The object that had killed my mother.

"Good enough for her, good enough for you" My inner voice crooned sadistically at me.

I looked back between the razor and my injury, slowly turning my hand over to reveal the potent veins running from my wrist all the way up my arm. I lowered the blade to lightly rest upon my skin, and began digging the tip further in to penetrate my flesh.

Just the thought of what was about to happen felt surreal. Looking down on the unfolding scenario, I felt a million miles away from my body and mind, numb. And if this was the only way to feel anything, then I had to do it. I had to feel something. The rusty blade dragged itself up my own forearm rapidly, viciously, numerous times. Watching the blood ooze from between the gashes, the sobs breaking free from the cage in my chest. Angry sobs, needy sobs. The out of body feeling as though I was indestructible became unbearable as I screamed out in agony, gripping my own tangled mess of dirty brown hair, rocking backwards and forward trying to relieve myself from this addictive nightmare, sobbing tearlessly. I let myself slump down sideways to lie on the blood, sweat and tear stained carpet, my eyes staring, not daring to blink.

I exchanged the blood soaked object from one hand to the other, and began slowly tormenting the skin on the opposite arm. The blade then dug into the skin, ready to unleash its punishment when I heard a guttural noise coming from the doorway. I snapped my eyes up and jumped, throwing the blade across the room, sitting bolt upright upon discovering the creator.

Sally stood in the doorway, leaning one shoulder against the frame, her legs crossed at the ankles, a look of anguish, pain and guilt smothered her face.

"Please Eve, stop doing this. I know you're hurting, I know you're sad but you don't need to put yourself through this! I _am_ here for you, I am. I'm here." She soothed.

I stared at her wide eyed, realising that now this was the point that she disappeared so I began to flail out to grab her when she blew me a kiss and vanished from my sight. I crawled forward to the doorway in sheer desperation, when I heard a knock at the door.

She's here, she's _actually_ here!

I sprung to my feet in unbalanced stumbling movements, bolting towards the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming" I panted as I collapsed into the door, scrambling for the locks, eager to welcome my sister back home. Only upon unlocking the door, I froze to the spot. Looking back at me was not Sally as I was expecting but Oliver Ainsley.

He stood on the doorstep, dressed in his dark grey suit, huge bunch of roses in hand. The smile masking his face dropped instantly and his mouth mirrored mine in gawping at what met our gaze. We stared at each other for the longest moment before I caught his eyes wandering across my fragile frame, his stare locking on my disfigured wrist, his expression turning to one of utter horror and sheer pain. He looked like he was either about to shout at me or throw up. My eyes flicked to where he gawped, sharply pulling my arm behind my back.

He looked back into my face as I anticipated his next move. Just as he lunged out to take my hand, I slammed the door closed in his face, racing to lock it before he could even try to reopen it, my body cold with adrenaline. Once locked, I slid down to the floor, my back resting against the door, gripping at my hair tightly with both hands as Oliver began thudding on the wooden barrier with so much force I thought he might actually break it down.

"Eve, you can't keep doing this. You can't keep locking me out. For heaven's sake you've hurt yourself, you _need_ help!" he hollered in a desperate plea for me to open the door.

"Go away, leave me alone!" I screamed at him in reply.

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this door and let me in!" He was in complete boss mode as he pounded on the door once more, making me jump and in doing so I lifted my head and caught sight of my sister in the hallway.

"You! You said you'd be there and you weren't! You lied!" I screamed at her before me as I saw Sally walk down the hallways towards me, standing just out of my arms reach and as I reached out to grab her, once more she vanished into thin air.

I let out a high pitched wail, in distress. _This was not fair!_

"Why are you doing this to me, Sally?" I wailed. "Do you want me to suffer too. Do you want to see me hurting?"

My fingernails moved a short distance, placing themselves upon the open wounds and menacingly they scratched their way in, the pain excruciating, causing me to call out in agony.

"Eve! I swear to God, you better open this mother fucking door, before I break it down" he growled, thudding on the door once more.

I tried to block out his voice. I did not want him to be near me. I did not deserve any help. I deserved to stay locked away to fester in myself. The tears erupted from inside my chest and I sobbed uncontrollably, cradling both injured against my chest. I heard him slump down. We'd be back to back if it weren't for the door.

"I'll wait all night if I have to" His was noticeably softer. "I know you're there Eve, on the other side and I know you're listening to me. I also know that you're suffering and it kills me seeing you so hurt but I will be waiting right here for you. To help you and make you into well again, no matter how long it takes"

I listened to his words, slowly turning ninety degrees, resting my head and bringing my left hand across my body to rest on the door, making slow stroking movements.

"Oliver…" I whispered almost inaudibly, closing my eyes and I sobbed until the darkness consumed me.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

**Hi guys! First of all I just want to thank you so much for your patience. Life has well and truly caught up with me recently! But this will be the start of me updating recently. After this, I will be retracing my steps and doing a whole story edit. So please just keep an eye out for the updated chapters. & I must credit my beta LMStephenson. Without her, I don't think I would have finished this. Please, read, review and recommend. Thank you my beauties! xoxx**

As I sat in my usual position on the floor, knees to chest and back to the couch, I did not notice that the house was darker than usual until I felt it creep upon me, slowly trying to drown me. I could feel the icy cold grasp working its way up my body as I sat willingly paralysed, starting at my feet and oozing up my calves claiming them wholly before gliding up over my knees and slowly climbing to my thighs, leaving a trail of a pins and needles sensation in its wake.

But as they travelled further north, the more painful they became and my ears began to ring with a loud piercing wail, becoming more and more distinct the closer it crept towards my head as though it was mocking. The darkness began imitating, the sound of Oliver banging on the door lingered in my ears, his pleads to let him help me. My arms instinctively unwound themselves from my middle and in a slow motion race they made their way to cover my ears to block out the unwelcome noise but it was not enough.

The now muffled sounds became louder and louder and I began to shake my head to free myself of the torture but it still wasn't enough. The louder sounds then changed pitch to a higher pitch, a woman's pitch and the words turned into my own from the last conversation I had with Sally, outside the theatre. I heard her laughs and the sounds her shoes made echoed in my ears eventually turning so loud it penetrated into my head to chip away at my brain. I began rocking my entire body.

"No…" I whispered, pleading as I felt the alien feeling attacked my stomach, unleashing a wave of nausea upon me.

Then the conversation progressed, a male's voice then entered my ears and I heard my own pleading voice as I pleaded that night.

"No" I spoke slightly louder, begging for the torture to stop.

_Just put the gun down, it doesn't have to come to this_

The knowledge of the following events sent my body into a frenzy as I shook uncontrollably.

"No, no no!" I called out to the darkness, willing it away with all my might as I heard the cocking of the gun.

Then I felt the darkness clasp me around my throat and an involuntary high pitched, shrill, window shattering scream escaped my lips and as quick as a flash, everything stopped. The noises ceased, the grip vanished and the nausea disappeared. I blinked twice, staring straight ahead. It was not until about a minute later I had been holding my breath but upon taking a deep inhalation, the opposite happened. I sat forward and the second my lips parted a streak of vomit escaped and found its place on the carpet in front of me. I stared at it mindlessly when something else caught my eye. My vision flicked and I found another puddle. Vomit. Upon visual contact, my brain leapt into overdrive and I remembered that the same attacks of sound, noise and darkness had happened yesterday too, and the day before that and the day before that and many days before that too, determined to drive me insane if I wasn't already there. My eyes confirmed this as they slid over the abandoned, stale vomit puddles that lay before them.

I pulled both of my lips inwards, dragging my tongue across them in an unconscious movement- the bitter taste making me shudder- thinking about my sister. Sally would have had my guts for garters if had of even left an empty cup on the table but as I looked around, Sally would not have even recognised the place. The curtains were drawn and dirty and the floor was vomit stained. There would have been dirty dishes laying around too, if I was eating, but I hadn't ate in god knows how long. The general dull atmosphere that had descended upon the house would have been her worst nightmare, the nightmare I was living through.

My eyes swept slowly around the room immediately being drawn to her beautiful face that lingered across the room, making me smile. The calendar of her first –and favourite- shoot hung on the wall, staring back at me. Sally in beach wear with her 'model pose' as she called it of sparkling blue eyes with a slight pout, long, shiny auburn hair flicked over one shoulder.

I stood shakily with aid of the couch behind me and made my way across to it. I reached her photo, stroked the face of my beautiful sister and flicked my eyes downward to the grid covering the bottom half of her body, my eyes fixing on the date sending an alarm ringing through my brain.

Sally had been dead a month to the day… it felt like a lifetime.

I looked back up to her face, the tears flooding my eyes.

"Oh Sally, I'm so sorry" I whispered and leaning my head against hers, I cried.

…..

Donning my warmest jacket, I pulled the collar right up to hide my face. I wanted to stay as hidden as possible. It would be the first time I'd been out since the accident and I feared what lay beyond the front door. The evil within society and the opinions of the neighbours terrified me beyond belief. Nobody wanted to see the pathetic excuse for a human being who allowed her sister to die for her.

But as much as I was happy enough not to see the light of day again, I felt in my heart that it was my duty to go to the graveside. I had not seen it since the day of the funeral. An uneasy wrack of guilt shuddered through my body at the thought so I decided that today would be the most suitable time to go.

I rested my hand upon the door handle loosely, trying to encourage my fingers to tighten and open the door but it didn't happen. I stared at my hand for a few moments when I heard a frustrated sigh from behind me and upon turning around I saw Sally stomping down the hallway towards me, her face like thunder. She approached me, reaching right through me to turn the door handle. I closed my eyes to relish in the electric whisper of contact as I heard her mutter obscenities under her breath.

"Eve, just go. You will be fine. Please don't make us have this fight every time" she spoke as she opened the door for me.

The sudden gust of wind blowing into my face caused my eyes to spring open at the same time a gentle shove from behind me forced me across the threshold and out onto the step, the door swinging closed behind me, leaving me dizzy.

The disorientation only lasted a matter of seconds before I gathered my senses and pinned myself face first to the door in paralytic fear. A small whimper escaped my lips as my heart rate increased rapidly and my fingertips softly kneaded at the door to grant me access to my safe place. My eyes scrunched closed as the tears fell and I tried to block out the sounds around me.

I pressed my ear painfully against the door when they were filled with a different sound.

"Eve, don't you be afraid. I won't let anybody hurt you" The voice was male. I didn't turn around and I didn't acknowledge it.

"Eve, I'm here" a gentle feeling on my left shoulder caused me to jump, a small squeak escaping my lips.

I looked up to the perpetrator and found Oliver looming over me, a soft look on his face. My body shook his hand away under its own terms as it began to convulse, a mixture of fear and cold.

"Why are you here? Go" I tried to warn him off between the vicious chatters of my teeth.

"Its just nice to see you out and about eventually. Do you need a ride anywhere?" he asked softly. I replied with no words, just a shake of my head, never moving from my spot against the door. I just wanted to be away from everything and everyone.

"Tell me what you need" he spoke soothingly. Again I couldn't find the words to speak so I merely glanced at my door. I needed to hide away, I wasn't ready for this, for him, not yet.

"Leave" I eventually managed to choke out and I pushed him as hard as I could away from me. He stumbled back a few paces- I figured it was purely for my benefit as I knew I wasn't really that strong- and he sighed holding up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, I'll go, but please Eve, come to me if you need anything at all" But he made no move to leave, he just stared at me.

I stared back at him, my heart rate returning to normal, watching as he then lifted his hand to wipe a stray tear when I yelped like a pained dog, scrunching my eyes closed again and he jumped back instantly.

"I'm sorry Eve, please don't be frightened, I…" he pleaded and then sighed as he realised that my eyes were still closed and my body still convulsed. "I'll just go".

I listened to his footsteps, the slam of a door and a car pulling away.

I focused on returning my body to its normal state when I heard another voice, this one soothing.

"Eve baby, he's right. You don't have to be afraid. The world is not a scary place" my mother tried to calm me from the other side of the door.

"But mama, without you…" I whispered back.

"Baby girl, you are never alone. We are always with you. We always have been and we always will be. I do understand that the first step is always the hardest, but you have done it now and we are here to guide you from here on out"

The sound of her words fuelled more tears in my eyes.

"But it's tough mama, it's so tough" I sobbed into the door.

…

I kept my pace steady to match my breathing as I eventually reached the graveside, my collar up and my head down. The only reason to lift my head was the sound of laughter, demented laughter coming from the direction of my sisters grave.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I spotted a gang of youths lingering around the stone which had been defaced by spray paint and toilet tissue. I felt instantly sick. I knew I had to stop it but I knew I could not face the youths, laughing and screaming with beers in hand. I was tempted to bolt when someone called out.

"Oh here she is, I wondered when we'd see you again".

The bile rose in my throat and I knew I had to get out of there but before I could make any efforts to do so a big, heavy, sweaty arm laced itself around my middle preventing any means of escape.

"Why don't you join the party princess, your sister and mother are already here" the deep, evil voice sneered into my ear sending shivers up my spine.

I couldn't speak, not that I had a chance to respond anyways before he dragged me over to the 'party'. I glanced around at the hooligans, both males and females alike, all drunk, drinks in hand, when I spotted their ring leader and I instantly felt weak. Tyler.

"Oh hey beautiful, you're just in time. We're about to toast the happy couple" Tyler stepped out of the crowd, raising his bottle. His cronies copied. The one that had just entrapped me had stepped away and was grinning sadistically. "To Sally and Harriet Palvin. Thank fuck they're dead!" he jeered as they all proceeded to throw their bottles at the stone, each one smashing into a thousand pieces, dousing the memorial in the process.

My legs gave way from under me and I crumpled to the ground, watching them deface my beloved knowing that there was not a thing I could do without about it, feeling sick knowing that they'd 'invited' me to watch this and at the words they'd used.

_Thank fuck they're dead… _

The words replayed in my head as I started a crawl over to the stone trying to clean up the mess and the hooligans began throwing things at me, bouncing off of my back, cheering and jeering as they did so. Where was my Mama when I needed her?

"Please, just leave it alone" I whispered, pleading.

The noise stopped instantly and all eyes turned to me. I immediately regretted my outburst when Tyler yanked me up by my hair. The pain was excruciating but all I could do was squeak in fear of projectile vomiting all over him which would not have pretty consequences.

"What did you say honey? Leave it alone?" he growled, little drops of spittle leapt free of his lips landing on my face, "Baby, they're the guests of honour, or is it the fact that you are not the object of my affections anymore?" his lips were inches from mine and luckily he made no attempt to close the gap. "Well? Do you speak?"

I just blinked, numb, petrified of what to say. I already knew some of the things he was capable of.

"Guess not, but we can make you joint guest of honour" he grinned evilly as he threw me towards the stone.

I put my arms out in front of me to break my fall unsuccessfully as my head bounced off the side of the stone memorial, creating a sickly thud. The youths continued with their cheers as well as chirping in a lot of 'oohs' and 'aahs' with a few 'oh that has to hurts'.

"So guys it seems as though we need another toast for our guest of honour, Eve" he guffawed as he raised his glass.

I wrapped my arms around the stone, wiping away the debris of defacement, clinging to it for dear life, praying for a miracle as I saw Tyler propose his toast, I knew what was coming.

I closed my eyes in anticipation, praying again, harder, for someone, anyone to help when all at once, ten bottles were launched at me, bouncing off of my head, my side and my leg, each one shattering and slicing the skin wherever it touched, drowning me in alcohol, then I realised that nobody would be coming for me. I was alone and helpless but I couldn't help my thoughts wandering to Tyler. How he was once a sweet, friendly amazing person and now he was unrecognisable with the dead, cold look now in his eyes, his appearance changing drastically. He was now slightly hairier and losing all his once defined muscles. He frightened me now, he changed for the worse and it was all my fault. I couldn't give him what he needed.

The slice of the final bottle hit my head causing a deep gash to appear on the right side of my face which made me scream out in pain and Tyler crouched in front of me.

"It will all be over soon baby" he spoke quietly and pressed his lips to my forehead, his lips lingering on my skin. It took all my strength not to throw up right then.

"Oh a party? I hope you saved enough for me?" an eerily calm voice spoke from somewhere in the distance.

Tyler snapped his head up in the direction of the voice and growled before rising to his feet. I followed suit in lifting my head to find the owner of the voice…

_Oliver!_

My heart sank just seeing his face, he looked like an angel. My knight in a grey suit.

"Of course buddy, feel free to join in" Tyler laughed approaching Oliver to stand but a yard away from him, clearly still aware of the results following the last time they encountered. "There's enough attention seeking slut for all of us".

Oliver's eyes flicked to me briefly- not wanting to take his eyes away from Tyler for too long- and flashed me a discreet encouraging smile, the look of horror and sheer rage told me that he would get me out of here if it was the last thing he would do. I acknowledged him with a shaky, slight nod.

"Oh don't mind if I do" he smiled, turning his attention back to Tyler before taking a force filled swing at him.

The shot connected to Tyler's jaw, knocking him back a few steps. His friends looking on dropped their drinks and began to close in on Oliver. My heart sank once more. He was going to get himself killed because of me. Tyler then came back to his senses and began to stalk Oliver who in turn never took his eyes off of him and never gave his friends a second glance. The new found glint in his eye was angry, he was now a man on a mission.

"Don't take another step or I will pull this trigger and lodge a bullet in your brain" came another voice behind Oliver.

I peered around him and found it belonged to a tall, physically fit guy dressed in a pitch black suit holding a loaded hand gun, aiming for the gang. I recognised him as being one of Oliver's henchman. I'd seen him once or twice around his office. The gang instantly froze in place and all their attentions were directed to Oliver and Tyler who were now circling each other like two alpha's ready to strike.

Tyler was the first to lash out, swinging his right fist into Oliver's jaw hard enough to turn his face. He bounced back laughing as Oliver wiped at the small trickle of blood that dripped down his lip and he spat the excess out to the side. He turned back to face him and laughed.

"You hit like a bitch, baby boy" he crooned then set his target. He pounced, pinning Tyler to the ground, swinging like a mad man, lefts and rights so fast they were just a blur.

The final right hook from Oliver sent a sickening crack right up Tyler's nose as it burst, sending splatters of blood in every direction. I could do nothing but watch in pure horror and cling to the stone, protecting it from the red shower.

Oliver then pulled Tyler up into what looked like a sleeper hold as Tyler kicked and screamed, trying to break free. All his attempts were instantly thwarted by Oliver's vice like grip.

"Get the fuck off me, you little prick! You've broken my fucking nose!" Tyler screamed at him but he seemed unaffected as he tightened his grip once more, effectively shutting Tyler up.

"I'm not letting go until each of your little scumbag friends have vanished from my sight" he growled glancing up to the onlookers "Now move!"

The gang glanced from Oliver to his henchman and fled, leaving everything in their wake, including Tyler. Oliver then let him go, giving him an extra swift kick to the ribs as he scrambled away.

"And if I ever see you near her again, it won't just be your nose I break, do you hear me?" he snarled at an already retreating Tyler.

He watched him until he was out of sight before dismissing his henchman and turning to me, slowly approaching.

"Eve? Eve, its Oliver. It's alright now, they've gone" he soothed.

I looked at him in utter disbelief. Not thirty seconds ago he had broken a guy's nose and now he was so calm and caring. He carefully regarded my reaction as he crouched in front of me, reaching up to wipe the blood from my head. The initial connection stung, causing me to wince and shy away.

"Ok, I won't touch it, but I do need to get you away from here. Can I lift you?" he enquired, looking me over, assessing my wounds before looking right into my eyes.

I stared back at him. This man before me had just saved me from the biggest humiliation; he had just saved my life. I continued to just silently gape at my saviour when the tears began to slip down my face and the realisation dawned on me that I in fact did need his help, I just needed him. I turned to him fully, thankfully reaching out my arms like a child and he instantly swept me up into his grasp, rocking me gently.

I lolled my head against him, gripping his shirt so tight my knuckles turned white, choking on my sobs.

"Shh baby. Hush now" he almost sang as he carried me to a nearby wooden bench, sitting with me on his lap. "I'm so sorry they did this to you and your family. I'm sorry I didn't get here on time" he kissed the top of my head and took off his jacket, wrapping it around my shoulders. "Can I take you home?"

I looked up to him, my tear filled eyes gave my limited vision but I knew he was looking right into my eyes. I nodded, trying my hardest to find enough air and energy to speak.

"Yes" I croaked, gripping him tighter. "Please don't leave me alone"

I heard him sigh and his own grip tightened on me as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Never…" he whispered, standing with me in his arms.

…

Stepping over the threshold with me still in his arms, Oliver stretched out to turn on the hallway light.

"Please don't" I whispered. I did not want him to see the current state of the house in fear of him just dumping me, leaving and never coming back. The smell of dirt, sweat, and vomit that enveloped us was enough on its own to send him running. When I felt his chest heave as he inhaled, I looked up to him shyly through my lashes to regard his reaction when he looked down at me, giving me a beautiful genuine smile, pressing another kiss to my head.

He carried me blindly through the apartment into the living room where he rearranged the cushions into a more comfortable fashion and lay me down.

"I'm going to get you clean, warm and fed. You just relax now" he soothed before rushing around, collecting items he would need, I guessed to clean me up.

He stood in the doorway, looking at me before taking steps towards me and halting in his tracks, looking down at the puddles at his feet. He looked back up to me, his eyebrows raised and I turned my gaze away from him in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy Eve. Everything will be alright from now, I promise" he smiled as he rolled up both his trouser legs and shirt sleeves, revealing his well-maintained, tight, taut muscled calves and forearms, his strength and sheer power screamed out at me.

He knelt down on the floor and using some of the products he'd accumulated, he began to clear away each vomit puddle, the stench of the waste and the cleaning products combined was enough to make heave again, but I found it within me not to. I watched him going about his duties through the darkness of the apartment and every so often, he'd lift his head and give me an encouraging smile. I smiled back gently but when he concentrated back on the task at hand, I found my eyes becoming slightly transfixed on his surprisingly graceful movements, his back and bicep muscles strained against his shirt as he bent over, flexing and contracting, so sexy.

When the floor was eventually cleared and the waste disposed of, he came to sit in front of the couch on his knees, pressing a cold compress to my head.

"Can you see alright? Do you have a headache?" he asked, maintaining slight pressure at my sore spot. I shook my head. "Good, I don't think you have concussion, but if you do develop any pain, you have to let me know right away, ok? And I need to clean your cut, it will sting slightly, ok?" he told me wringing out a clean cloth in his accompanying bucket of water.

I nodded, slowly sitting up to take off his jacket and move to the edge of the couch. He brought the cloth up to my face, dabbing gently, again whispering words of apology whenever I whimpered or winced.

"You won't need stitches, but this is a pretty deep wound" he murmured, discomfort strong in his expression as he assessed the damage then dropped his head, the medical equipment landing on the floor beside him. "I'm so sorry Eve. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I have failed you again" he spoke in a low tone, utterly disgusted with himself. Seeing him that way made me feel guilty, remembering how badly I'd previously treat him. He didn't deserve it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Sally standing behind me, exchanging smiley glances between Oliver and me.

"You should thank him, Eve. You owe him a lot" she pressed, nodding down towards him. I nodded at her, bringing my right hand to rest over hers, taking a gulp before I spoke.

"You took a punch for me… thank you" I whispered, taking my hand away from Sally's and stroking it through his hair.

I heard a small intake of breath and then he slowly raised his gaze to meet mine and I found the deep black and blue evidence appearing on his chin matching his dried blood split lip. He reached up, capturing my hand in his own, pressing it to his lips softly.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Eve" he spoke, his words thickened with promise and for the first time I believed him.

I squeezed his hand and using my left I traced the outline of the bruise with my fingertips. His face distorted only slightly but it was enough to make me recoil, leaving him bereft. He reached out to grab my hand again but I cradled it against my chest.

"Eve…" he started, trying again to reach for me but I kept my hand away from his grasp.

"No, I hurt you… I'm sorry" I spoke quietly in way of explanation for my actions.

He sighed a laugh and raised himself higher on his knees to become inches from my face, looking right into my eyes, grabbing my hand, this time successfully.

"Eve, you didn't hurt me. Your touch…is nice. Very nice in fact. It relaxed me. So soothing" he almost whispered as he guided my hand back up to his jaw where my fingers instinctively fluttered across the mark.

His piercing icy eyes bore into my own, stretching right down to comfort my soul before he closed them, sighing in what can only be described as pleasure. His face moved fractionally towards mine, his lips parting in search of my own as I inhaled his scent. For someone who had been frolicking in blood vomit and tears, his scent was surprisingly pleasant being a mixture of musk, slight sweat, aftershave and general masculinity. I did have to admit it was up most appealing but this was a step too far, I didn't want to kiss him and I most definitely was not deserving so I turned my face away, his lips landing on my cheek. His eyes opened and he quickly withdrew, pushing himself back onto his heels looking slightly sheepish.

"I'm so sorry if I overstepped the mark…" he started his apology before I cut him off.

"I need a bath" I squeaked, trying my best to distract him, before I became riddled with guilt and done something I would seriously regret.

"Sure… a bath. I'll get that running right now" he climbed to his feet, heading out, clearly as glad for the distraction as what I was. I'd turned him down again, he was upset and it was my fault and he was going to run. Regardless of the distraction, the guilt flooded over me. I didn't want him to go, I needed him. The thought of him leaving made me huddle myself tighter, my arms wrapping around my knees pulling then towards my chest. I had to make him stay.

"Will you help me?" I asked my best attempt to reconcile him back to me which worked.

He turned back to me, a small relieved smile brushed his face, his bruise stretching out across his skin. "Of course I will. I'll be right back" he told me and disappeared from my vision.

I took in and released a deep breath as my body loosened slightly, my knees relaxing once more as my hand ran through my hair down my face, tracing my cut.

_That is going to scar._

The sound of the running water gifted my ears and Oliver came back into the room.

"It shouldn't take too long. Maybe you should prepare yourself whilst I prepare you something to eat" he smiled as he bypassed the living room and headed into the kitchen. "Right after I clean this kitchen up".

I closed my eyes at his words, a headache sharply approaching in an all-out fight with the embarrassment, but it seemed pretty equal.

_This man must think I'm some kind of animal, living in this squalor._

"Eve honey, did you hear? I said…" he spoke again, coming to the kitchen door, tea towel in hand, catching sight of my pained expression. "Eve, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" the worry sprouted into his voice as he hurried towards me, once again dropping to his knees and taking my hand. I shook my hand vigorously.

"No, its just that… you must think I'm an animal, a tramp, a vile human being for living in this mess" I almost blubbed, pressing at my closed eyes, begging them not to cry.

His fingers stroked over the back of my hand "Eve, please look at me, right now" I heard him gently scold and when I opened my eyes, I found him gazing right at me. "Don't you be so ridiculous, ok? I am here because I want to be, because I want to help you no matter what that might entail, besides a little housework never did me any harm" he added making me smile. "Now you go and prepare for your bath and give me a holler when you're ready" he kissed my head "And remember that you have nothing to be embarrassed about with me" he spoke for the last time before heading into the kitchen.

My eyes followed him until he vanished and then I hauled myself off of the couch and slowly padded down the darkened hallway towards the bathroom.

…

I gasped as I reached the bathroom. The view before me came as a definite shock. The water was filling the tub which was laden with water lilies and surrounded by lit, vanilla scented candles with the radio low and sultry in the background under a dim light.

I walked into the room and turned off the taps, sweeping up a water lily, bringing it up to my nose. The sweet scent overpowering my nose.

"Thank you Oliver" I smiled as I replaced it with its fellow flowers and began stripping my clothes.

I'd just got myself seated in the bath and was in the process of removing the lilies from the water in fear they got damaged in any way when there was a knock on the door.

"Its just me, are you ready yet?" I heard Oliver ask from the opposite side.

I sunk deeper into the water doing my best to maintain my dignity although I had refused to take off my underwear before I spoke back.

"Yes, come in"

He opened the door and entered, leaving the door behind him ajar slightly. That made me smile. He clearly didn't want me to be uncomfortable hence giving me some comfort in knowing that I had an escape route. As he approached, I noticed he had a large towel hooked over his arm, numerous bottles in one hand and a small stool in the other. I smiled as he took post beside the tub, setting his equipment down.

"Did you like this? Please tell me if I am overstepping the mark" he smiled.

"No, it is absolutely beautiful… thank you, Oliver" I smiled back at him and for the first time in a long time, my smile was genuine. Everything he was doing was just such a surprise to me.

"It's my absolute pleasure. I just want to see you smile. Now lay your head back and let me wet your hair" he reached out to touch my shoulders and helped me dip back into the warm scented water. The heat aggravated my cuts slightly, making them sting and making me shudder.

"Are your cuts hurting, sweetheart?" he asked, obviously catching onto my reactions. I nodded, the tears welling up in my eyes as the memories of earlier today welled up in my head. "Don't get upset baby, you're alright. You're safe and I have someone going out to restore the stone tomorrow. And I have some antibiotic cream for your cuts, I will apply it when you get out" he assured me as he lathered the shampoo into my hair, massaging my head at the same time.

I rested back against the tub, allowing his fingers to work their magic, a small smile playing up on my lips and a small satisfied groan slipped.

"That feels good" I spoke as he continued his sensual assault.

"It's supposed to baby" he chuckled as he rinsed my now clean hair and sat back, rustling about in his collection of bottles.

The music in the background was slow and relaxing, some kind of piano melody that played right into my depths, relaxing the atmosphere between us. I began to unwind and I closed my eyes.

I heard the flipping of bottle caps and Oliver rubbing his hands together then he placed the softly upon my shoulders which were just visible above the water level. He began to rub the oil into my shoulders and the back of my neck and strategically began pressing his fingers into my shoulders and rubbed the back of my neck, ridding them of all the knots.

It felt like nothing else, the feeling of the tension disappearing, the feel of this amazing mans hands caressing my sensitive area's…

"Oh Oliver, that feels so good" an almost sexual moan slipped from me as I almost descended under the water.

His hands froze on my shoulders and my eyes shot open, my cheeks heating like an inferno.

"Eve…" he breathed, his fingers starting a slow descent down my spine causing me to jump away from him and instinctively cover myself.

"Please get out, I'm uncomfortable" I whimpered.

He looked at me, his eyes frozen over.

"I am so sorry Eve" he apologised, squeezing his eyes closed, muttering a curse under his breath, and standing. "I'll just leave you to get sorted" he spoke, standing, draping the towel over the rail and leaving.

I watched him leave and scurried to wash the massage oil and dirt from my body, climbing out and scampering straight into my bedroom where I dived under the quilt and pulled it up to my chin.

I listened to Oliver moving around in the kitchen, preparing the food and completely scalding himself.

"Its my fault Oliver" I spoke quietly "I didn't mean to do that. You are a great person and I just want to thank you for everything" I whispered as the tears filled my eyes.

_He's going to go and not come back._

A small knock on the door interrupted my thoughts as the door creaked open and Oliver entered carrying a tray complete with a bowl of broth, a hot cup of tea and a glass of water.

"I made you some soup and I brought two drinks, I didn't know which you'd prefer" he explained as he stepped into my still darkened room, crossing to my bed, putting the cups on the side table and the tray on the bed. "Please try to eat something".

I didn't reply, I didn't even look at him. I couldn't knowing what I'd done. I'd hurt him again and let him blame himself. He stood at the foot of my bed watching me for a few moments when he spoke.

"Ok, so I'll just leave you to it, I have things to do…"

He turned and headed out of the door when I heard my own voice echo around the room.

"Thank you Oliver, for everything. And please don't blame yourself. It's me, not you"

He didn't even turn around but the fact that he froze to the spot told me that he had heard me.

"You're welcome Eve"

He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. I heard him fighting with himself before he gave up and crashed back against my door, sliding to sit on the floor.

I listened to his long deep breaths for a moment before I realised that I was crying, myself. I swiped at my tears unable to shed the guilt that shook my body. He had been nothing short of amazing, patient and tolerant of me and I had treat him like trash and he didn't deserve it, I didn't deserve him. At that moment a sob wracked out from my chest a wail followed it and I couldn't not control any that followed.

Outside my door, Oliver sighed heavily and I heard him clamber to his feet and enter my room once more, crossing to sit on the bed beside me, stroking the hair from my face.

"Shh baby, don't you cry. What is it that is upsetting you?" he crooned sweetly.

"I…do-don't deserve you and e-e-everything you're doing f-for me" I sobbed, hiding my face from him.

"No baby, don't say that. You deserve all this and more, you are an amazing woman, you're beautiful, smart, talented and so strong" he whispered, his hands moving from my face to my back. "You just relax and try to sleep if you're not going to eat".

His hands moved in a slow rhythm up and down then right and left across my back, so relaxing I felt my eyes closing, heavy with the tears.

As I drifted off to sleep, I felt Oliver's breath getting warmer on my skin as he leant in to kiss my head. His lips pressed softly to my head lingering for a second before he kissed slightly harder and then trailed a line of kisses from my hairline down my face, kissing the side of my eye, down my new found facial wound and stopped at a kiss on the corner of my mouth, which he lingered for a few seconds longer before he replaced his lips with his finger, tracing my lips.

"You are so beautiful, Evangeline Marie Palvin. The most beautiful girl I have ever met. Rest now, tomorrow is a new and better day for you" he whispered before he stood from my bed and left my room, leaving me to sleep.

The last noise I heard was the tell-tale click of my door before I succumbed and slipped into a deep, much needed sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I just want to thank you all for your continued support and patience. Life, as per, is catching up with me and I haven't yet had a chance to do a full story edit, but it will be up by next weekend, I promise! Please do read, review and recommend. All mistakes in this one are mine and please do feel free to comment on any things you want to see changed or any ideas you'd like to see happen. I love you all. Please enjoy xoxo.**

10.

The loud slamming of the door made me jump awake out of my sleeping reverie. I bolted up in bed- the quilt still stuffed securely under my chin- and glanced around.

Upon regaining my bearings, I climbed out of bed and pulled on my fluffy gown heading out into the hallway towards the living room where a small gasp escaped my lips as I set my eyes on the room before me.

The curtains hiding every window had been opened as well as the windows themselves, the fresh air whipped around the room, crisp and frighteningly refreshing. The sunlight was just creeping through, naturally lighting place. The floor was spotlessly clean, no accidents of anywhere. The TV was turned into some breakfast show, but the last thing to catch my eye was a sharp grey suit complete with crisp white shirt and pitch black tie that was dangling from its hanger behind the living room door. I crossed the room to it, narrowing my eyes as I tried to determine its purpose.

"It's Oliver Ainsley's suit of armour. The one he wore yesterday when he rescued the damsel in distress from the keep of the troll" I heard a giggly voice explain and when I turned around I found Sally now perched on the window ledge dressed head to toe in a long white satin nightdress with a brush in her hand, smiling at me.

"That was actually real?" I croaked, running a hand through my hair subconsciously mirroring my sisters' actions as the memories that had haunted my dreams through the night. "I thought that was just a nightmare… I hoped it was just a nightmare".

"No… it was real" Sally replied, a sad tone in her voice as she turned to look back out of the window to brush her hair.

"Oh you're up. I thought I heard you. Are you alright? Sorry if I woke you, I just popped out to get some things for breakfast. Does a fried English breakfast sound good to you? Sausage, eggs, bacon, beans, hash browns?" Oliver stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room to face me, a cautious- almost worried- look on his face.

The words pouring out of his mouth made noise but no sense as I could do nothing but stare at him. He had stayed the night. Here. With me.

"You're still here? I thought I'd chased you away" the words fell from my mouth before I had the chance to think.

The look on his face dropped and he smiled. "You're worried about _me _after yesterday?" he chuckled and shook his head "I needed to make sure you were alright through the night and make sure that _he_ didn't come back"

The sudden change in his tone sent shudders right down my back and not for the right reasons. He spoke the last part with utter hatred and venom, the kind of voice he used as CEO and founder of the biggest car company in the world.

"I'm ok" I muttered averting my gaze, not daring to look at him in fear of what I might see.

"I can see, that peaceful night's sleep has made you glow" his sweet voice emerged, all traces of any distaste vanished.

I snapped my head up to look at him properly. He had ditched his suit for a white, tight fitting t-shirt that clung to his pectorials, abs and biceps for dear life and a pair of light grey jogging pants that hung from his hips and tightly coated his thick muscled thighs and eventually elasticated at his ankles. His feet were bare, neat and strangely beautiful. I drank him in wholly- I'd never seen him dress any other way besides in perfectly tailored Italian suits- and then I lifted my face to look at his. His blonde hair was mussed, his emerald green eyes were decorated a sleepless black and his lips were perched slightly into a small smile. He looked so unlike himself and quite delicious. I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Stripped down, this man was very handsome and that shocked me. His hair spoke to me, telling a story of how he might look after a long night of hot, passionate love making. It showed me the way he would allow a woman to scream out and run her fingers through it as he brought her to all new heights of pleasure. The thought alone made me salivate but the tired sadness in his eyes brought me right back.

"You don't look like you've slept much" I barely whispered. I didn't trust my voice enough to hide my thoughts but he just shrugged non-committedly.

"I'm alright. You're more important".

"Aww! How sweet?" I heard Sally chirp from behind me. "And he looks damn good in those pants. Eve I swear if you don't take advantage of this, I will go all scary poltergeist, kill him and have him on the dark side".

I turned my head to the side to look at her. Her face greeted me with that you-know-I'm-right smile. I supposed I had tarred Oliver with a bad brush all along. Yes he was rough and nasty but he was a CEO and I guessed he had to be, but he was also caring, patient and very handsome, especially after knowing that he'd stayed the night after the horrific day yesterday.

I flicked my gaze away from Sally and took refuge on the couch, tucking my feet underneath myself.

"He stayed. He actually stayed" I spoke aloud to myself, rubbing my hand across my forehead in disbelief.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I heard his voice in the distance and I turned to look at him as he leaned into the doorframe.

"You weren't supposed to hear that"

"Oh, I mean…What did you say?" he winked at me and when he smiled my heart fluttered. His perfect teeth shone from between his lips, causing small dimples in his cheeks "I'll make you some breakfast". And with that he turned on his heels and headed back where he came from.

I turned and focused my face on the TV but not my attention, he had my attention. His smile had my attention and it was only because of that, I heard him muttering to himself and then a huge noise exploded from his direction followed by a string of curse words.

I let a giggle slip as I remembered sally doing the exact same thing on the same day she moved in.

"I'm glad I amuse you" came a serious voice form the doorway once more.

I looked up to find Oliver standing with a towel wrapped around his hand, soaked in his own blood.

"Oh you're hurt" I jumped up and crossed the room to him, unwrapping it to assess the damage.

"It was my own fault really; I haven't quite mastered the art of juggling knives yet"

I exhaled a small laugh at his words and glanced up to his face only to see him smiling down at me, doing his very best to disguise the pain. Our faces were so close I could smell his fresh minty breath.

"I er… I should get this cleaned" I smothered the intake of breath with words and quickly shifted my gaze.

I took his uninjured hand and led him into the kitchen. I stopped in front of the counter and braced myself to jump up onto it when I felt his hands on my hips and he lifted me to sit on the counter top. His touch was electric, making me jump. I turned around, making myself comfortable when he held both of his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry" he muttered, regarding my reaction.

"Relax. You're not under arrest. It's alright. Put your hands down. I just got a fright" I smiled at him trying my best to reassure him.

_Who's looking after whom now?_

"Now who's looking after who?" he chuckled as I reached for the first aid kit from its place on the top of the cupboard.

I snapped my head up to look at him; a small sighing laugh escaped my lips.

"What? I didn't mean to offe…"he started, a worried tone in his voice.

"Oliver, it nothing. Don't worry, I'm not offended" I grabbed his injured hand lightly and pulled him flush against the counter, between my legs. This time a surprised grunt escaped his lips.

He assessed my face and smiled as he saw my easy-looking face. He draped his other hand over my leg for balance; the connection made me jump internally, his touch was warm and somewhat soothing. I began to wipe his hand free of the blood using the same technique I'd seen Sally used as she groomed me.

The injury was deeper then I first anticipated and the blood just wouldn't stop. I tried my hardest to wipe it away as fast as I could, but it didn't help. My breathing became more ragged as the frustration grew then I made a giant mistake. I scrunched my eyes closed in order to help me concentrate on the job at hand when I saw the scene of my sister's death. Her body limp and lifeless on the ground, her blood soaked clothes, the blood stained pavement and the red tinted snow.

I began to shake as I let out a high pitched scream as my eyes sprung open, startling Oliver. He yanked his hand away from me, pulling me into vice like hug. He knew exactly what the issue was.

"Shh now. Hush Eve, I'm sorry. I didn't think" he soothed. "Take a deep breath now"

I instinctively wrapped my arms back around him, my face burying itself into his neck. He just held me for the entire time just stroking up and down my back. The action up and down my back helped me to cease crying and catch my breath. This was the first time I'd had an episode and I did not feel alone. I opened my eyes and moved my face to rest my chin on his shoulder, the stray tears slipped down my face.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Hey" he softly scolded pulling away to look at me "You have nothing to thank me for, remember. Now you just sit here, I will do the rest myself" he wiped my eyes with his uninjured hand and took the kit from beside me and stood at the sink, with his back to me so I couldn't see.

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin upon them and rocked as I looked everywhere but at him, trying to rid my brain of the haunting images. The silence lingered between us, thick and heavy.

"Where is your favourite place in the whole wide world?" he asked suddenly, his face turning to look at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked confused. He stopped what he was doing and turned to me.

"Where is your favourite place in the whole world?" he asked again, leaning back against the sink.

"Wh…" I began to ask when I saw his eyebrows raise slightly and I realised what he was doing. He was trying to distract me. "Oh… The Alps" I smiled shyly. Partly at the fact that I absolutely loved the place and partly at the fact that he was just so unexpectedly sweet.

He smiled at me and turned back around to resume what he was doing. I watched him for a second before continuing, welcoming the distraction with open arms especially this one.

"The fresh cold air, the open mountain tops, the feeling of flying when you race down the slopes, the warm, crisp crackles of the log fire and the peace. What isn't there to love?" I spoke gently and I could sense Oliver's smile.

"Have you ever been?" he asked and I saw him physically jump as the antibiotic cream made contact with his now clean skin.

"No I haven't been but I've dreamt about going since I was a young girl, maybe about 5?"

"So not long at all then?" he grinned, taking a small bandage from the kit and attempted to cover up the wound with great difficulty.

"No not long at all… here, let me do that" I stretched out my hand. He looked between my hand and my face. "I'm alright now, thanks to you" I smiled shyly.

He returned the look and reached out his hand and I took it, rewrapping it in the bandage. "There you go, all done"

"Were you a nurse in a previous life? If not you should have been" he inspected his hand, turning it this way and that.

I slid off the bench, squeezing my body between Oliver and the counter. The electricity in the air exploded as my body slipped down his. My whole body tingled. I put my hands on his chest to push him back when I slowly trailed my eyes up to him to find him staring down at me, his emerald eyes sharpening by the second. In that second some irrational part of me wanted to never let him go.

"What are you staring at Blondie?" I laughed, pushing him away before I pulled him close.

"I was trying to figure out the same thing" he winked at me, taking a few steps back. "Now if you will leave the master chef, I shall prepare your meal"

I quickly stepped around him and almost ran into the living room. I sat myself back on the couch focusing my attention to the TV.

"Goodness, Eve, anymore of that and I will have to call the fire department" I heard a childish giggle from the window ledge.

I turned to the noise and found Sally grinning at me, wafting her hand in front of her face.

"What are you talking about?" I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"You and Oliver! Even you can't deny the sexual tension between you two"

"Sal… its hardly sexual tension, not on my behalf anyways. I've only just allowed him in". Sally rolled her eyes.

"You are such a bad liar, Eve. Always have been" she gushed, making me shake my head.

"Sorry? What did you say?" Oliver's voice called out.

I glanced at Sally and she shook her head, telling me not to let Oliver know that she was there.

"Nothing I'm erm… talking to myself" I called back. God knows what he'd think if he knew I was talking to my sister.

"Did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?"

"Not in this case. I think talking to myself is the least of my worries right now"

He gave no reply and the house turned peaceful for a couple of moments before the clattering of crockery came again and a wonderful whiff of food awoke my sleeping stomach.

"My lady…" Oliver started as he placed the food on the dining table, glancing at the clock "late lunch is served"

…

I groaned and lay my head back, closing my eyes.

"So good" I managed to choke out.

"And I think someone is tired" Oliver replied putting his cutlery down.

"I think someone is right" I opened one eye to look at him.

"Always baby" he winked.

"Hey Oliver, do you have an eye condition, it does seem to be twitching a lot" I smirked.

"Oh this?" he winked once more "Yeah, its highly contagious too, can be spread by sharing kisses, bath water and beds"

"Well you are definitely not sleeping with me now" I laughed out loud, closing my eyes again.

"You mean there was a chance of sharing a bed?" he spoke quietly in mock disappointment.

I smirked and opened my eyes only to be met by a sad look. It stopped me in my tracks. I'd genuinely hurt him. I blinked rapidly trying to find something to say but coming up short. He laughed out loud then.

"Gotcha" he winked, standing to clear the table. I eyed him for a moment and then exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Get out of here!" I laughed, throwing my fork at him which he caught with ease as he picked up my plate and took it away.

I excused myself and returned to the couch where I automatically closed my eyes. Feeling warm and full I slipped into a soft sleep. I didn't even hear Oliver clattering the plates.

…

A sharp growl jump started me awake. The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the light of the street lamps blaring through the window. It was dark. I turned my head to face the open room when I was met with a burst of blonde hair.

Oliver was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his knees up to his chest with his head resting on them. The sounds of his snores was a tell-tale sign of his weariness.

"Don't wake him, he deserves a rest. He hardly slept a wink last night" Sally almost whispered as she sat on the arm of the couch beside my feet. I nodded my understanding, not taking my eyes off of his figure. "But he is so cute when he sleeps, isn't he?" she leant forward to inspect his face.

"He is" I smiled and followed her actions and leant forward to see his face.

It looked soft and peaceful, not a single strain was evident. His thick lashes fanned out across his cheeks like a soft blanket.

"He's been really good to you, you know. Better then Rick, Jimmy or even Henry, as much as it pains me to say it. They would have just stopped trying and just dumped you in the first loony bin a long time ago. He is such a good guy" Sally spoke bluntly.

I didn't even acknowledge her, I was too transfixed on the sleeping beauty in front of me. I knew that now and it had only taken him a day to prove it. It made me wonder how and why I'd fought him off for so long, why I had just jumped to conclusions but of one thing I was so sure, I couldn't be more grateful for his presence at this moment in time. I leant forward, resting my chin on his shoulder and my arms wound round his middle and I gently hugged him, my lips turning to meet his ear.

"Thank you Oliver, thank you so much" I whispered, rocking us both side to side as he slept soundly when a small noise escaped from within him.

I froze instantly until I heard him snore once more. I smiled and resumed my position, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered, kissing him again. "Thank you" I kissed his eye. "Thank you" I kissed the side of his creamy skinned nose "So much. I don't know where I'd be without you" I kissed the corner of his mouth. The taste of his lips was full and surprisingly satisfying. I closed my eyes to savour the shocking taste and my lips began to tingle. "That's a lie, I do know. I'd be six feet underground" I whispered and went in to kiss the same place on his mouth but was greeted by a full, pure kiss. I gasped into it, pulling away to find his now piercing eyes shining into mine.

"You are most welcome" he whispered back and moved in towards me only this time I did not shy or pull away.

When we pulled apart, I moved my face back, clenching my lips together to try and determine the look on his face. It had felt like the right thing to me but I could not decipher what he was thinking so he took me by surprise when he twisted around and pulled me onto his lap where he didn't even give me time to protest before his lips gently possessed mine once more. His lips connected with mine in the most soft but strong tone, the passion resonating throughout. My arms weaved around his neck, my fingertips running north to glide through the strands of his delicate, sandy hair. His hands took refuge on my hips with this thumbs trailing in smooth circles against my side. The kiss was light and sweet. The butterflies that had been hiding deep inside slowly came to life and began to dance around my stomach.

A small excited squeak escaped my lips and I felt his smiling in return. He gently increased the pressure, the atmosphere heating up slightly as his hands moved from my hips to rest in the centre of my back and lifted me from his lap to straddle him, our kiss breaking.  
The room around us was silent, the only distraction was our heavy breathing as our foreheads touched, his eyes bore into mine. The butterflies gained momentum.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to me, his hands rubbing small circles, his breath just as heavy as my own.

"Yes" I panted back, surprising myself at my almost pleading tone and my own hands gripped his hair tighter and I plunged my lips to his, desperate to feel his touch.

It caught him by surprise as he gasped but soon enough was returning it with sheer intensity, his lips increasing in pressure against mine, becoming more desperate. His tongue flicked out, and stroked my bottom lip asking permission which I happily granted and captured his tongue with my own. They began a slow sensual dance around each other, causing my stomach to begin its circus act a wave washed over me and I became frantic as the atmosphere became intense, the stench of want, need and desire lingered around us, thick and heavy.

I moved my hands from his hair down to his back in search of a better area to grab as I pushed myself closer to him so much so, he broke the kiss once more and pushed me backwards onto the floor and crawled up the length of me, still flush against my body. At this angle I could feel how happy he was at this moment. He reached my face and kissed me once, long and hard before withdrawing to look down at me.

"Are you trying to climb inside me, Miss Palvin?" he whispered with a smile although his caution was still prominent in his eyes.

I stared up at him as he spoke, not seeing the Oliver I had from day one but the sweet, caring, Adonis-like person that had an uncanny ability to make all my fears dry out with a single kiss.  
This Oliver did things to me and I wasn't sure if it was right or wrong but it definitely felt good. My body bucked against his in agreement.

"I was, now it's your turn" I hardly recognised my voice, laced with lust and passion.

_This was not the me I knew from day one, either._

His face flashed a small look of defiance as though he was going to disagree but he didn't even have time to protest when I grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and pulled him down onto my awaiting mouth.  
He groaned as he sank back onto me, his erection pressing in all the right places made me squirm and his hands roamed down my sides causing a knee-jerk reaction in my hands which began gently clawing at his creamy, toned, tight back through his t-shirt. My fingertips tingled with each reflexing muscle. They then trailed their way to the bottom of his spine where they slowly began to lift his shirt, the current jolting my skin at every point of connection.

A sharp small growl escaped his lips and he reared up away from me and swiped off his shirt. His chest gleamed down at me, small beads of sweat glistened between his pectorials - I guessed it was from his state of arousal- and I ran my fingers up his chest. He captured my hands when they rested above his heart and stared down at me, the passion, intensity and sheer need still upmost present.

"Are you sure about this? You must tell me now because when we start I don't think I will be able to stop"

His voice sounded alien now. Alien and sexy.

I didn't trust myself to speak without sounding pathetically desperate so I just nodded and he growled again throwing himself upon me, this time not to meet my waiting lips, but to caress my neck with his kiss.

My teeth clamped down to suppress the moan that was building in my throat and my hands wove their way around his back, moving up to grip his hair, gently tugging. Another small growl slid through his lips and the attack became more vicious. His tongue and teeth now joined in, caressing and nipping at my skin. The sensations sent a signal right to my groin and my hips began moving against his ever growing erection of their own accord.

"Eve, you are an utter Goddess" he whispered, lowering his attack to my collarbone and across my shoulder. "I fully intend on making you see exactly what I see" he promised as he moved up to assault my lips. The desire dripped from his skin.

My hips began moving at a more rapid pace against his welcoming self before his hands gripped them so tightly, any kind of movement was impossible.

"Don't" he whispered, pulling on my bottom lip with his teeth "I want this slow and I won't last much longer if you keep this up"

"Sorry" I grinned, rubbing my nose against his.

I felt him nodding as he rested his forehead against mine allowing his hands to slide up the underside of my pyjama shirt. His brows creasing as his digits caressed my stomach, the strange pleasurable grunt made that obvious.

"Beautiful" he groaned, pulling away, dragging me up to pull my shirt off, tossing it down to join his.

His hands attacked my torso as quick as lightening. His touch was gentle as he traced my bra outline. He lay me flat again as his head began the descent, stopping as he nuzzled the space between my breasts. I had to fight with myself not to buck my hips as the sensations began to overpower me especially when I felt the vibrating sensation in my groin, causing a loud, sensual moan to blare out.

"You like this, Eve?" Oliver muttered and I felt his breath meet my skin to give me goose flesh.

"Yes" I replied instantly "Yes"

The vibrating sensation then became too dominant and became my priory focal point as I could feel myself going crazy and he hadn't even touched me.

"God Oliver, yes!" I arched my neck back and my hips tried to absorb as much pleasure as they could.

"Baby, I'm not doing anything" I opened my eyes to find him looking up at me, his cheek against my chest.

"Ye…yes" I tried to nod "the vibra…" I was unable to string even just a few words together as I felt myself quicken.

He looked at me confused for a single second before realisation struck. He sighed, deep and heavy before reaching into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his phone. The vibrating ceased immediately. My eyes widened as I watched him answering the phone.

"Ainsley" his CEO voice was back.

He listened for a moment before making a face of evident displeasure. He brought his free hand to his lips, kissing it and pressing it to my forehead, mouthing to me.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll be right back"

And with that he climbed away from me, leaving the room. I watched him leave, my eyes now as wide as saucers.

"What have I just done?" I asked myself almost mutely.

I sprung up, grabbing my shirt, throwing it on and clambering back onto the couch, instantly wrapping my arms protectively around myself.

"You're an idiot, Eve! An utter idiot" I cursed myself trying to gain freedom from the sensations that wracked my body just seconds ago.

"But that felt so good right? I could tell by the look on your face, not to mention the sounds you were making and the way you were touching him" Sally purred from the doorway.

"No. It didn't mean anything. I just lost my cool for a second" I snapped defensively at her.

"Yeah right, well we shall just see about that" Sally winked at me then disappeared before Oliver could walk right through the middle of her.

"You're dressed?" he asked sounding slightly disappointed as he came back into the room.

I reached down and retrieved his shirt from the floor, throwing it to him but not before catching a glimpse at his body. His erection was still dominant in his pants.

"You should be too"

He caught it with ease, his face a mixture of sadness and confusion.

"Eve? What's wrong? Did I do something? If it's about the phone call then I do apologise but it was urgent" he paused momentarily. "But if it was about my phone ringing in the first place, I…"

"Oliver!" I stopped him, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence, my body still hadn't fully recovered. "Just get dressed, please"

He obediently pulled on his shirt and slowly sat down on the edge of the couch.

We sat in silence for a few moments as I tried my hardest to forget but it wasn't happening. I could still taste his lips, feel his touch and hear his sweet words. The TV played mindlessly in the background and I tried to focus my attentions on it until I caught him staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Problem?" I snapped defensively. He could not know how much I still pined almost guiltily but he merely smiled at me.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You haven't stopped stroking your stomach and licking your lips. Do you feel sick?"

I glared at him, momentarily stunned.

_How the hell could he see right through me?_

"Yeah, I feel a really bad stomach ache coming on. I'm just going to go to the bathroom just in case I vomit" I stuttered, climbing to my feet, trying not to think about how close he was and how easy it would be to resume what were doing.

As I passed in front of him, I stumbled and felt his hand grab my waist to steady me. His touch alone ignited everything I'd tried to bury. I clenched my lips together finding my balance. I couldn't even look at him as I hurried away from him and into the bathroom, locking it securely behind me. I collapsed onto the toilet and put my head in my hands.

"So how's it going for you?"

I didn't need to look up to see who it was that was gloating.

"Sally, please don't make me swear at you" I spoke muffled through my hands. Her giggle echoed through the room, high pitched and shrill.

I looked up and found her sitting up on the sink countertop. She'd now dressed in her skin tight jeans and a very bright pink vest top.

"I knew it big sister, you cant stop thinking about it. Just let yourself go. Have fun. God knows you've been through enough" she smiled as she swung her legs.

"Le… let myself go? Sally are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea how cheap I feel? I hardly know the guy!"

"But you liked it. It helped. You need a bit of attention, a little tender loving care. Alright, tell me you don't want more and I will drop the subject completely and scare him away myself" Sally stopped swinging her legs and jumped down from the counter top.

I exhaled a long sigh letting my wrists relax where they rested on my knees.

"No, I did like it but I cant. I wont do anything else with him. Like I said, it was a momentary slip up"

Sally didn't bother trying to disrupt me. She just grinned and twirled a strand of her shiny auburn hair around her index finger.

"we shall see" she spoke and began to fade.

"What does that mean?" I asked but was too late, she'd disappeared.

I stared at the empty space, my breaths coming in pants of frustration.

"Eve? Are you alright? Are you ill?" I heard a knock on the door and Oliver spoke through the wood.

I gazed at the door. That voice….

"Yes I'm fine. I'll be out in a second". I held my breath until I heard his footsteps disappear.

I stood from the toilet and inhaled then exhaled deeply before opening the door to rejoin him in the living room. I found him in the same spot I left him so I made myself at home on the vacant couch not daring to look at him. My new found plan was to just ignore everything including the niggling feeling that occurred in his presence.

"Are you alright?" he asked instantly raising my defensive barrier.

"Yes" I spoke in a single syllable.

I could see him trying to make eye contact with me so I tested my poker face, coming out successful.

"Would you like some tea?" he urged.

"No" I snapped. I supposed getting angrier would stop me swooning.

_Oh please stop talking, this is difficult enough as it is!_

He regarded me again before getting off his seat, crouching in front of me.

_Not helping!_

His scent, his face and even his posture screamed out at me.

"What's wrong?" he pleaded, trying to take my hand, causing me to push him back. Time to put my plan into action.

_Let's get angry!_

"What's wrong? How about, what's right?! Or have you forgotten the last 20 minutes?"

He fell back into the middle of the floor, staring at me in disbelief.

"Eve, if this is about you feeling embarrassed about the vibrating situation, I…" he started, still pleading.

"Really? Is that all you think about? This is about the way you spoke to me 'I intend to make you see exactly what I see'" I mocked "And then as soon as you have something else to do, you dump me like a pile of crap!"

I watched as he swallowed and widened his eyes.

"But I, the kiss on the forehead…" he shook his head as though trying to understand.

"Oh yeah, because a kiss on the forehead makes everything ok, doesn't it?" I snapped. "Just leave me alone, ok?"

He pressed his lips together as though fathoming out an explanation but instead he just nodded.

"Ok, I guess I have outstayed my welcome" he began to climb to his feet.

I wasn't expecting that, I didn't not not want to need him that much. I wanted him to stay. He did make me happy, just very angry at the same time.

"Well I didn't say you weren't welcome. I just need to be left alone for a while" my tone softened.

"Oh…ok" the relief dominant in both his face and his tone. "Then I'll make us some tea then" and with that he almost sprinted into the kitchen , I guessed it was before I could change my mind.

I watched him go and unconsciously licked my lips. His taste was still there.

My ears then picked up on a voice too high for Oliver's so I quietly got out of my seat and tiptoed to the kitchen door to find Sally draping herself across him as he remained oblivious. She dragged her eyes to mine and winked then continued to drawl over him as though I wasn't even there. She then leaned in and nibbled on his ear.

_The bitch! She wasn't playing fair!_

I shook my head and snorted a light laugh, attracting Oliver's attention.

"Everything alright?" he asked turning to face me while Sally jumped onto the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Perfect. Thank you" I had to try my hardest not to narrow my eyes at my sister whilst pasting on the sweetest smile I could conjure up.

I then turned on my heel and left the room to the sound of my sister's voice.

"Oh I have great plans for you and I tonight, Mr Ainsley. Indeed I do"

I completely bypassed the living area and headed into the bathroom where I threw numerous handfuls of cold water over my face to clear my mind.

"You are doing so well" I heard my mother's voice speak form the doorway. I looked at her through the mirror, standing tall in her outfit of jeans and her favourite long sleeved checked shirt. Her short dark brown hair hung stylishly around her young- looking aged face; her blue eyes sparkled as they made contact with my own.

"Mom, she is so frustrating!" I groaned, grabbing a brush from the cabinet and dragging it through my hair, making my mother smile her maternal proud smile.

"I know honey but you have to remember that the only one that can do any real damage now is you" I paused my actions to gawp at her in total disbelief at her words. I was so shocked at her bluntness but she continued to smile at me. "Only you can dictate what happens, Sally and I are just here to guide you".

"Goad me more like" I put the brush down and twirled to face her.

"And what is wrong with you finding some happiness? Oliver seems like a genuinely nice person who just so happens to be completely smitten with you and if I'm not mistaken…" I cut her off then.

"No mom, did you see the way he just up and left when something else came along?" I shook my head in exasperation.

"I also saw the look on his face when he thought he had upset you" mom paused for a short period of time before speaking again "Maybe it was a sign that it was not supposed to happen in that situation"

"Or maybe it wasn't supposed to happen at all?" I snapped in return, mom was getting as bad as Sally.

"Is that what your gut is telling you?" she smiled.

I turned my head away from her trying to hide the creeping blush but she already knew the answer.

"Mom, I…" I started

"You need to stop fighting the world, Eve. Not everybody is out to hurt you" my mom spoke softly. I kept my head down.

_Easier said than done. You haven't had everybody taken away from you._

I then splashed one last pool of water over my face before heading back into the living room.

"Oh there you are, I was beginning to think you'd fallen down the plughole" I heard his voice before I saw his face. The temporarily rested feelings jerked into life as Sally strolled in from the kitchen and draped herself across his lap.

I settled on the opposite couch for the night but could not help glimpsing at Sally all over him. It was going to be one long assed night.

…

The loud giggle was the final straw. I snapped my head in Sally's direction and narrowed my eyes in an obvious glare. At first, my insides were ignited with excitement and now they were ablaze with anger. I'd had to put up with it all night and I couldn't take it anymore. I was on the edge of calling the Ghostbusters… or jumping on Oliver who looked beautiful at home with his feet up, laughing at mindless sitcoms.

I stood then and as though he was attuned to me, Oliver turned his head to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked generally and I nodded.

"Yeah, its just getting a little late, I think I'm going to head off to bed. You can do as you like… stay or go home I mean" I stumbled over my words, praying that he'd take the first option.

"Alright, I think I'll just stay tonight then" he smiled, shifting in his seat uncomfortably as he remained oblivious to my sister who in turn shifted suggestively then looked right at me.

"He's staying in my room tonight, with me. I'll be sure to make him _very_ comfortable" she crooned with a wink.

I almost ran out of the room as my fingers twitched for the phone. Ghostbusters were sounding more and more appealing.

I entered my bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed to swap my current pyjamas for clean ones when I heard my phone go off, indicating a text message.

_Really? Come on!_

I patted myself down and realised that I had left my phone on the table in the living room. I groaned inwardly, knowing that I'd have to go back out and there would be consequences.

"You can do it, Eve. It's hardly life or death. In and out. Nobody gets hurt" I told myself as I stood from the bed and headed back out.

I approached slowly, not wanting to disturb anything but when I reached the doorway, I almost combust where I stood. Sally had now straddled Oliver and was shifting up and down in a rather vulgar fashion though she was still fully clothed. The ignition inside me turned from burning red to burning green with jealousy. That final straw had now just broken the camel's back.

_Right! That is it!_

In 3 steps I had crossed the room to stand behind his couch when I tipped his head back and ploughed my lips against his, fuelled with hunger, jealousy and almost relief. I instantly forgot about my phone- whoever it was could wait.

He let out a small noise in surprise, his lips were immobile for a split second before he retaliated, moulding his mouth to mine and kissing me back with upmost passion. His hands stretched up to drag through my hair. The contact caused something within me to stir and I no longer felt like the shy, timid, frightened, girl in denial I had been but his kiss awoke the inner goddess inside and I felt confident and ever sure. He pulled away from me suddenly to stare right into my eyes, ever so intimately.

"Eve? What's up?" he whispered, looking for some kind of sign.

I just shook my head and rounded the couch to stand in front of him. Sally glared at me playfully and I flashed her a sly wink before she drifted into thin air.

"I'm sorry for earlier" I whispered, leaning down. Our lips not even inches apart. He shook his head and turned away.

"No, I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have treat you like that" he moved his face back slightly, scrubbing it with his hands and I took it as a hint. I stepped back and away from him, the rejection punching me hard in the stomach.

"Right, well I just came in to get my phone, I'll be out of your hair in a moment" I told him, retreating to grab my phone and headed for the door. He remained completely silent but his gaze never even faltered from me.

I full out sprinted down the hallway and threw myself onto the bed.

"For God sake, Palvin. Get a hold on yourself" I scolded myself as I buried my face into my pillow, not even bothering to check my phone.

My mind was running at a million miles a minute. I had so many thoughts and so many things going through my head. So many questions. The only thing that remained consistent was the sense of safety, comfort and attraction that I felt for him.

"I screwed it up again, didn't I?" his sweet voice was like a melody.

I slowly raised my head to the doorway and found him leaning against the frame, his right ankle crossed his left, his left hand hidden in the strands of his golden hair. His eyes were a sharper green. The sides of my lips twitched up into a slight encouraging smile, shaking my head.

"Trust me, there is nothing else to screw up, I'm already there"

He sighed and closed his eyes, biting his lips together.

"Eve, I seriously have no idea what is going on. This whole day seems surreal, you want me and then you don't. I just want to help you. My intentions are pure, I promise you that. Please tell me what I can do for you. Do you want me to stay, do you want me to go? Please just… give me a break" he pleaded with me.

Just seeing him in this state made my heart break for him- I hadn't been the easiest person to live with- and it made me feel things, familiar… nice things.

I sat up in bed and swung my legs around, crossing the room and almost throwing myself at him. My hands found his hair instantly as he caught me. Our lips met halfway and we kissed hungrily.

"How much clearer can I be? Please stay" I whispered as his hands started rubbing my back.

He made some kind of unrecognisable noise that I took as agreement and I found my back being pressed against the bedpost.

"One more notch" I heard Sally's voice from the hallway. I didn't even stop what I was doing, I just flipped her the finger and stretched my leg out, kicking my door closed. Oliver felt my movement and pulled back.

"Ok?" was his only word.

My reply was silent as I took his hand and led him around the side of the bed, pushing him down to sit on the mattress, standing between his legs. I placed my hands on his shoulders and began to knead gently.

He snaked his arms around my waist and yanked me closer to him, raising his face to meet mine in a clash of mouths. The contact was slow and savouring this time which made every inch of my skin break out in another round of goose flesh. My hands ran up the sides of his neck and buried themselves in his hair, savouring the feel of the silky strands.

His lips pulled away from mine but continued their assault down my neck, sucking, licking and caressing. I licked my own lips, absorbing his lingering taste, closing my eyes, lolling my head back. His caress did not linger there long as his lips continued south to rest on the top of my breasts, above my shirt. He gently dragged his nose across the fabric. The soft touch was relaxing to feel and it made my nipples exceedingly sensitive. A small noise built in my throat. Oliver then paused dead still as he rested in the valley of my breasts and he inhaled deeply. His teeth gently grazed his bottom lip as his hands worked up my spine, massaging as they went.

My hands became mobile in his hair in a stroking fashion then moved down his face to tilt his chin upwards to look at me. When he did so, the passion masking his look was undeniable and it felt as though the butterflies in my stomach were multiplying by the second but it made my heart stop simultaneously. Such beauty. I bent down and kissed him on the mouth softly, once.

"Will you stay tonight, please? Here in my bed with me?" I heard a voice speak and it took a few seconds to realise that it was me but not in a voice that I recognised.

_What the hell are you doing to me Ainsley?_

His gaze bore into mine and I felt my breath hitch as he gave me a shy smile. He tightened his grip as he slowly lowered us to lay on the bed. I hovered over him as we just stared at each other. His eyes ripped through right to my soul when he suddenly flipped me over and grinned down at me. I instantly raised my lips to meet his in an all-out war for dominance. The flock of butterflies were now as big as an army and ready to fight. I wanted this man, that much was clear. It had been all along.

He pulled on my bottom lip, purposely separating it from its top companion, his tongue darting inside to twist around mine. My tongue attacked his as I pulled on his hair almost painfully. A small whimper escaped his mouth, entrapped by mine. I pulled back to smirk up at him.

"Too much?" I winked, grabbing the neck of his shirt, dragging him with me as I moved up the bed to the pillows.

I pulled the covers back and pushed him down, flat against the sheets and plunged my mouth to his neck, reversing the roles. I dragged my tongue across his delicate skin which was dampening with beads of sweat. I felt his fingertips twirl the ends of my hair.

"Eve…" was all he breathed as I felt him stir beneath my body.

I persued my trail of kisses up and down his neck as I pulled off his shirt, not even waiting until it hit the floor before pouncing on his chest. My nails slowly crept along his defined abs, making us both growl. My lips were not hesitant in following suit as I kissed each muscle individually. His happy trail tickled my chin and the butterflies turned into fully fledged tigers.

My tongue flicked over his body and my hands moved to the waistband of his pants, pulling- almost ripping- them off his legs. My eyes were met with a very impressive bulge packaged in his tight fitting Calvin Klein's. I licked my lips like a predator, I'd found my prey.

"Eve…" he whispered now slightly louder.

My hands glided up his thighs from disposing of his pants and squeezed tightly before bringing them to rest upon his erection, squeezing it gently, beginning to rub softly.

"Eve…sto…stop it" he groaned.

I looked up to see him staring down at me, trying to reign in his feelings.

"Just let it go handsome. I need this" I whispered as I lowered my face to his flick my tongue over his erection, over his underwear.

"Eve, no!" he yelled and gripped my underarms, pulling me up to lay beside him. I stared at him in shock.

_I thought he wanted this as much as me?_

"What's wrong? Please Oliver, I need this. I need you" I whimpered, trying to escape his grip, unsuccessfully.

"no you don't, you need to take things slow, you've had a lot to overcome. If we go all the way tonight, you will wake up tomorrow regretting it and hating me and I don't think I could deal with that. I need to be around you, I need to help you. _Slowly_" his eyes were stern but his following kiss was sweet.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, stroking a fingertip down his face.

"Don't be, baby. Just please remember that we need to do this slowly and I'll be here all the while" he smiled kissing me once more.

"Ok" I whispered into his mouth, my hand resting upon his chest.

He parted his legs, allowing me to entangle mine in between them. He stroked my leg once and clasped his hands around my back, kissing me softly all the while.

"Rest now" he kissed my mouth one final time before kissing my forehead.

I snuggled my head against his chest.

"But I can't sleep, there are funny things happening to my body" I moaned as I traced patterns over his chest, listening to his chuckle rumble.

"Hush now, just close your eyes and relax" he almost sang as he began to rhythmically rub my back. Joint with the steady pace of his heartbeat, I finally felt my eyes getting heavier.

"Thank you for staying, Oliver" I slurred as my lids finally sealed closed.

I wasn't even awake for his response but I didn't need one. I was happier enough and way more content with this heaven-sent being by my side.


End file.
